Paging Dr Hart
by nefariousreverie
Summary: Dracula buys out a new pharmaceutical firm. The price of the firm comes with something extra. It was something that Dracula never expected to find. Note there is violence, sexual situations, rape, and other adult themes in this story. (For those that have read my other story, you might notice some similarities. This one was written quite a while ago and edited to be placed here.)
1. Chapter 1

Paging Dr. Hart

_**Prologue**_

The world is very much as it always has been. There are some people in the know and then there are the others that are happily oblivious. The hunter and the hunted or the predator and the prey abound and it has been that way for centuries. Some people are wealthier, more beautiful, more intelligent or just better off than their neighbors. Some of them are all of these. In a world where movies and internet can make a person's fantasy life come true, people simply do not believe any longer in what could be. Perhaps it is time to change this path and begin looking under the bed for monsters once more. In our world, the supernatural is out there. In our world love can happen. All it takes for it to come true is belief.

Chapter 1

Alexander Lucard sat behind his desk. His eyes were intent on a file folder that was marked Hart, Khryssa Leigh. He had his people give him as much information about this woman as they possibly could. Her birthday was 28 February and she was twenty-five years old. She had graduated from medical school at the age of twelve. The following four years, she had earned two more degrees. One in law and the other in business, all three of her degrees came from the University of Texas. He thought that odd, with a mind like Dr. Khryssa Hart possessed, she could have gone anywhere in the world to study. Apparently there was a streak of loyalty in the woman.

Reading further down the information it stated that she attended school in Texas because they were the only medical school in the US that would allow for such a young person to attend. He rubbed his chin, thinking. She was from a very prominent political family on the east coast of the USA. That alone could make this woman very helpful. It was also noted that she was not in any sort of relationship. Flipping to the front of the file there was a picture attached. It was a candid shot taken when the woman did not know anyone was near. She had a disarming smile and was extraordinarily beautiful. And her favorite food was coffee. Coffee is now considered a food, he frowned. Surely that had to be a joke.

His intercom beeped. "Yes Greta?"

"Mr. Lucard, Dr. Khryssa Hart is here to see you."

"Send her in, oh and bring her a cup of coffee, black."

"Yes Sir."

She was young and looked it. Alexander already knew that she was only twenty five years old. Dr. Khryssa Hart stood before him. She was quite tall, having to be six feet tall if she was an inch. Dark hair was neatly tied at the nape of the neck, allowing for soft ringlets to cascade back and out of the way. She had eyes to match the hair, dark as the starry skies at midnight. Deep dark eyes were fathomless depths that drank in every single detail. A delicate smile curved a generous mouth. The color of her unpainted lips was a sight to behold, a beautiful wine stained softness. Every fiber in her being seemed to speak to him and he yearned to stroke her skin. He wanted her. Being the man that he was, Alexander Lucard usually got what he desired. He rose from his seat when she entered.

"Mr. Lucard, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Khryssa Hart. I realize that you have been dealing with my father over this matter of acquisition. Though since this has progressed this far, I figured it was better that we met. I do hope you accept my apology that we have not had a chance to get together sooner." Her voice was like wine and roses. Something smooth yet spiced with a fragrance of words.

He was rather impressed with the fact she did not announce her title. It showed strength that her name was enough, and not needing to add little tidbits that were senseless. "It is a pleasure Doctor. Please have a seat. I accept your apology, not to worry." Alexander Lucard's voice purred with warmth that was nearly tangible.

Khryssa Hart sat gracefully. Long legs were tucked back and slender hands smoothed down the hem of her skirt. It was not nervousness, merely a gesture of propriety. Looking to the man before her, she smiled a polite smile. "I do appreciate it Mr. Lucard. I do not like to leave arrangements such as these to just anyone."

Greta stepped into the office, briefly. She brought the younger woman a large cup of coffee with no accompaniments. Greta had listened to her employer's orders to bring in the coffee black. She murmured softly. "Dr. Hart, coffee for you if you would care for some." Setting it down on the table next to the woman's chair, Greta left quickly.

Khryssa smiled warmly. Dark eyes lit up with the scent of coffee drifting near. "Thank you very much Greta. It is appreciated."

Alexander nodded to his assistant when she left and did not say a word. He was pleased to the fact that the young woman before him had used Greta's name.

For the last seven years Dr. Khryssa Leigh Hart had been working on her own company, it was a small pharmaceutical firm. Along with that venture she had been finishing up her fellowship in oncology. It was just a year ago that her company had finished a study that Khryssa herself had started in medical school. It was a new treatment for tumors. It worked on both malignant and benign types. Absolutely brilliant was this new discovery, it had already passed the FDA guidelines and was looking to be marketed soon. Her goal was to make it the most affordable treatment and the most effective treatment on the market for cancer.

The young woman loved research and being a physician. She hated business side of her career choice. To Khryssa it was tiresome and time consuming. Dealing with the business end of things was time that could have been spent in the lab or her office. This was her last dealings with the business world if she had her way. She was selling the company that she had started.

"Since you have already agreed on the negotiation points Mr. Lucard, I trust that you have read over the paperwork. Our lawyers are downstairs waiting for a suitable expectation of benefits to be reached. "A smile was added to the end of her words.

"Yes, you are wishing only 10 percent of the net profit of the firm's proprietary products for the first ten years. Why so low doctor?" He truly was curious. She had asked for very little in return monetarily.

"Because Mr. Lucard, I want a job. I do not wish to run a company and all that goes along with it. My father is a U.S. Senator. He does not have the time to devote to the pharmaceutical world. I do not have the desire in that capacity. I would rather be in the lab." A small shrug was given. Yet, she never broke eye contact with Alexander.

"You wish to be the director of the newly founded pharmaceutical branch of Lucard Industries." It was not a question.

"Correct." The reply was simple and direct. There was no hesitation in her voice.

"The terms are, of course, agreeable doctor. You know that the terms are set by the contract we both have written and read. I was merely curious to your reasoning through. I also wished to meet the brilliant woman that was able to turn an idea into a multibillion dollar venture in so few years."

He paused, smiling, before continuing with his thought.

"I would like to extend an invitation to you for dinner. I would enjoy hearing more about how this project came to be." His mind was whirring. He did not want to see her leave so quickly. There was something about this woman, far more than her beauty, which seized him.

"I am afraid I am going to have to decline Mr. Lucard. I have family here in town and I am spending time with them. But, thank you Sir. Perhaps another time we shall have this dinner Mr. Lucard? "She extended a hand and smiled. At the same time, she rose from the seat.

"I insist, doctor" Alexander Lucard was not pleased with Khryssa's refusal.

Alexander stepped out from behind the desk; he took her hand in his and stroked the soft skin in a gentle manner. He held her hand for a moment too long, enjoying the warmth of her flesh. With a gesture to the door, his hand brushed the small of her back, escorting the young woman down to the lawyers.

The long day had finally passed. For that Khryssa was eternally grateful. She was sitting with her family, in the living room of her great-uncle. A glass of wine was held in a delicate hand. Surrounded by her parents, her uncle, and a couple of cousins, it was a wonderful respite. A sense of foreboding had washed through her earlier. It had nothing to do with the sale of her company, which was now in the hands of a multitude of lawyers. It was the feeling that she was far too old for her age. Having graduated medical school at twelve, she had been at least 15 years early for what she was doing.

"Ah Uncle Gustav, dinner was delicious!" smiling warm, she turned to her uncle with a renewed sparkle in her eyes.

The other family members chimed in with their thanks as well. Only James and Jael Hart, her parents, knew what had happened today. The sale of the company had been kept very quiet in order to keep stock prices from jumping about. It was then that Gustav asked the question.

"Khrys, what are you doing here anyway? It isn't the right time of year for a visit and you are usually too busy to give just an out of the blue social call."

She smiled again, taking a glance to her mother and father.

"I sold my company Uncle Gustav. Alexander Lucard bought it along with the intellectual property that I created."

"WHAT? Khryssa you can't do that."

"It is done Uncle Gustav. The papers are signed and the lawyers are happy."

"No matter Khryssa, you cannot be around that man. He is evil"

She laughed easily; it was a warm sound and pleasant to the senses. "Uncle Gustav, he is a businessman. Most of them are varying degrees of evil! Besides, in the agreement I am taking over his pharmaceuticals department within the new branch. I start working there next week. Though you should be happy to know Uncle, that I did decline a dinner with him to be here tonight" Khryssa had to tease her uncle about it. The fondness for the much older man was apparent in her voice. "Besides, I know the stories all too well. I grew up with them."

"Khrys…." Uncle Gustav started.

"Khrys, Uncle Gustav, it is over and done. No need to worry about it now. It is a night to celebrate!" Jeri Hart chimed in.

Finally after several hours the night died down and everyone left for various rooms or hotels. Khryssa retired to a hotel for the night. Her new home was not ready to be occupied yet.

The night went on without another incident. Too soon she fell into the rhythm of her new home and work. Uncle Gustav, with the kids, went about their own routines in order to maintain what they knew that had to be done.

A year had passed. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. The department under her care ran smoothly. Rarely did Khryssa Hart see her employer. Oh yes there were the regular business meetings with Alexander Lucard and the other directors within the company, but that was all. The dinner was never been mentioned again.

Days passed and the holidays were upon everyone. The season was in full swing and Christmas time in Luxembourg was simply breathtaking. A decent dusting of snow on the ground made everything sparkle with a clean whiteness. December 21st was a delightfully cold night. It also was the night of the Lucard Industries Winter Ball.

It had been a last minute decision to attend. Something to wear was thrown together and she was off. The party had just gotten underway. Khryssa was escorted out of her limo by the driver. She had come alone. Feeling rather unsure about her choice in coming, a prickle of nervousness sat in her belly. It was difficult to meet new people when you worked over 12 hours a day. Not to mention the fact that people, especially men were a bit put off by her successes. With a sigh of determination she stepped out of the car and into the freshly falling snow.

"Thank you Richard, I doubt I will be long. I am guessing maybe an hour. I will call you when I need you again, that way you are not out here in the cold waiting."

"Yes Ma'am" He returned her smile and with a tip of the hat he was gone.

It was just a few steps to the door. Heels clicked across the shoveled walk in a staccato strike. The dress was a pale natural color, strung with silver. It glittered and danced as she with each step she took. The hem swept across long legs. Slightly longer in the back than the front, it bared just the ankles with her delicate stride. Dark hair was pulled up into a fashionably messy twist. The style allowed for loose curls to lick at fair cheeks. Porcelain skin was on show. The dress left the shoulders, back and neckline bare. With just a touch of makeup Khryssa Hart looked like a Christmas angel.

Sweeping through the room, she was oblivious to eyes turning to stare. Rarely did she dress up for work. She was typically in scrubs and a lab coat. If she was being fashionable on the weekends that she was in her office, Khryssa wore jeans. She caught one of her lab techs watching and blushed beautifully. She truly was a sight to behold.

One of the other directors, this one a financial director, whom she knew slightly came up to say hello. He was resplendent in his tux, but there was something about him that made her cringe. Khryssa had no idea what was it about this man that left her so uneasy.

"Hello Steven, it is a pleasure to see you again." She spoke softly, polite as always.

"Khryssa!" He leaned in to kiss her cheek. The man was completely unaware that she flinched with his touch. "It is wonderful to see you."

She wondered how to get away and get away quickly. Perhaps this wasn't the best of ideas, she thought. The small clutch in her hand was grasped tighter. She could call her driver back in a matter of seconds.

"May I –" Steven was just about to ask her to dance when he was interrupted.

Alexander Lucard cut a dashing figure in his tuxedo. It was a black tie affair and he made the fabric positively sing with his body beneath it. His accented voice spoke out, cutting the other man off. A long fingered hand was extended to the young woman before him.

"Excuse me Steven; I need a moment of the good doctor's time."

Khryssa slid her hand into his. She was extremely grateful for this interruption. Within a blink of the eye, she was whisked away and out of sight from the other man. He took her, without speaking, onto the ballroom floor. The orchestra just started to play Maid with the Flaxen Hair.

"I do hope you dance doctor, or we are going to look rather silly" Alexander whispered in her ear.

There was a throaty laugh, a warm sound that engulfed all the senses. "I dance just fine Mr. Lucard. Thank you for the rescue." Amusement sparkled in her dark eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the dance began.

"Call me Alexander" He caressed the bare skin of her back.

"Of course Alexander and I would hope you could return the favor and call me Khryssa."

Alexander and Khryssa danced together in perfect harmony. Their bodies were pressed close. He held her in a rather possessive way throughout the dance. A breath was taken. Inhaling her scent, he closed his eyes. The swirl of her blood pulsing beneath fragrant skin was intoxicating.

Alexander gazed at the woman in his arms intensely. She was a magnificent creature. He watched her from afar many times. Now he finally was able to hold her in his arms, even if it was just briefly. He normally would just take what he wanted. With this woman though, Alexander needed her to crave him with the same sort of desire that he felt.

"You are a beautiful woman." The words were whispered in her ear. He leaned in closer to lightly graze his cheek against her delightfully smooth one. He could feel the pressure behind the gums. The billionaire vampire wanted to sink fangs into her throat more than he desired the power. He wanted to taste her skin. He frowned briefly, before she could see it. This was quite unlike him.

She was a touch uncomfortable with the intimacy between them. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, was the first thought that sprang to mind. This was not the same discomfort she felt with Steven. He made Khryssa nervous. This was just too different for her world.

The dance ended and Alexander escorted Khryssa off of the floor. He laced his arm through her slender one. Holding her with the same possessive grip that he had on the dance floor, they made the rounds together. He spoke to various people of different importance. She mostly stayed quiet. Khryssa being there with Alexander was at his insistence. He wanted her right there. He wanted her besides him. Once more, heads turned and people stared. She was with the boss. She was obviously the center of his attention. A few of them sneered in their minds or to their partners, "for now". Alexander Lucard was not known for a lengthy attention span when it came to women.

"Alexander, if you would excuse me please, I need to be going." Khryssa smile politely and began excusing herself from the group.

Fury brewed in his blue eyes. "You cannot leave Khryssa." It was a statement of his desires.

"I told my driver that I would only be about an hour Alexander."

"Call your driver and tell him that I will take you home."

"No thank you Alexander. I need to leave." She pulled her arm free and walked away. Her brow furrowed as she headed outside. That was just too strange. As much as Khryssa wanted to put it off to the Europeans different than Americans, she knew better.

Fury burned bright in Alexander Lucard's eyes, making them even lighter and brighter than normal. He was angered beyond belief. Unused to people not bending to his will, this new feeling was almost inconceivable. He wasn't sure if it made him crave Khryssa Hart more or if it made him want to rip her throat out. He stared after the retreating figure before reluctantly returning to the party. He would see her again very soon.

One of the party goers breathed a sigh of relief when the vision of the leaving woman and the angered Lucard caught his eye. Uncle Gustav, in a minor disguise, stepped back into the shadows of the party to watch the goings on.

Another of the party goers stared with hatred at the enigmatic Alexander Lucard. The fact that the man even dared to touch Khryssa Hart angered the shadowed figure to almost the point of violence.

She sat in the back of the limo alone. The cold started penetrating the soft wrap that was wound around slender shoulders. She didn't ask the driver to turn the heat up. Much too lost in thought to even speak. She wasn't used to feeling that way. Vulnerable. Khryssa had the beautiful social skills. She had the connections. In some circles she had the most important key of all, money. It mattered little to Khryssa. She was more at home in a surgical suite than a ballroom. She was more relaxed with her test tubes than with idle chit chat. Khryssa sighed softly and said to no one but herself. "Why do I bother with these things?"

Finally at home, she escaped the confines of the vehicle. Giving the driver a thick envelope with his Christmas bonus in it, she smiled and wished the man a very happy holidays. She would not need his services for a while. Khryssa knew that he was paid well to stay on call for her and for her parents when they were in Luxembourg. Khryssa did not abuse the fact that she had a driver. Often, she preferred to drive herself. It was a small luxury that she did not wish to take for granted. A generous soul, knowing that the man had a wife and three children; Khryssa gave him an extremely generous bonus. It was in the tens of thousands of dollars. He was thankful for the job, not to mention the money, but his loyalty to the Harts went far deeper than his pockets.

The walkway and the porch had been recently shoveled and brushed off, even though it had started to snow once again. The ghost dance of patterns left by the snow and breeze made Khryssa smile. She went inside to change into something more comfortable. Jeans and a heavy wool sweater were donned. After making a mug of hot chocolate, she found a heavy blanket from the living room to wrap herself in. Exiting to the outdoors, the cold licked at fair skin.

Well below freezing, there was no doubt that this would be a short little trip outside. Looking out to the tree line, she smiled at the snow covered trees. Off in the distance Lucard's castle was visible. It didn't even register with Khryssa that it was there. She sipped the hot chocolate, enjoying the heat and the sweet. A personal cellphone was nestled against a denim covered thigh. It did not ring, thankfully. Instead a playlist whispered into the night. One of her favorite songs, Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, played on. Khryssa's voice cut through the silence of the night time snow fall with certain clarity so few had. She had been classically trained in voice since a very young age. The most delicate of smiles played across a generous mouth. She was content and comfortable with the night. A strange sound crackled nearby breaking the silence of the night. Khryssa jumped, nearly dropping the hot chocolate.

"What the-?" She looked around.

"Good evening again Khryssa."

She had not heard his approach. That didn't really matter though. She knew what he was. Uncle Gustav never spared the details, even when she was a mere child. This was unexpected though. Why would he be calling on her at such a late hour? It was the surprise after the anticipation and thoughts of being alone, that bothered her. For some reason, she was not afraid of Alexander Lucard.

"You have a lovely voice Khryssa; it is quite a surprise to hear you sing with such beauty."

"W-w-what are you doing here Alexander?" There was an inward cringe, hearing herself stutter. Khryssa was able to keep her face set in stone at least.

Alexander merely smiled at the woman seated before him.

"What do you want Alexander?" She said stubbornly.

Alexander sat down next to her on the swing. His touch was warm. This surprised her. She had expected him to be as cold as ice. While his fingers trailed across a clenched hand, he looked at her.

"You are not like the others are you?" He spoke quietly, musing over the words as they were spoken.

The furrowing of a fine brow was the first response. Only after a few heartbeats did she begin to speak once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are not impressed with wealth, obviously. My charms do not seem to work on you at all. You are the most intelligent creature I have ever met. For some reason I cannot control you in the least. "

"Why would you want to? Control me that is."

He gave her a small smile. Alexander chose his words carefully. "I don't Khryssa. It is within my ability to do so, perhaps. With you, I want and cherish your willfulness. You are an exotic creature. The likes of I have never seen before. I want to know you. I want to know all of you."

"I know what you are Alexander." The words were blurted out but Khryssa's voice was firm with a stubborn ring to it once again.

A blond brow rose slightly. He looked into her eyes. It was like the day meeting the night. Blue skies to the darkest of nights and they locked. A chill to Alexander's voice was tangible. The words hung in the air when he spoke once again. "And what is that my dear?"

"Vampire."

The single word, spoke volumes. He smiled ever so slightly. It was almost a look of pure amusement. A nod of his head, and then he looked down. Fingertips still brushed across her knuckles, he continued touching her even when he spoke again.

"What would give you that idea Khryssa?"

It was her turn to look astonished. "You do not vet your employees well Alexander. My grandmother is a Helsing. Gustav Helsing is my uncle." She kept her voice firm. Those fathomless dark eyes never left him. "I grew up with stories of you Alexander. Or perhaps I should call you Dracula?"

He still didn't look up. He had to make a decision. To keep her or kill her, instead he just smiled once again. There was a change that enveloped the two of them. "You are not afraid of me Khryssa." He stated.

"Do I have a need to be?"

"Perhaps." He smiled wickedly at her. He could feel her pulse starting to quicken and it was divine. "You are correct though, I should vet my employees better. So is it you that has been the leak within my ranks?"

She did laugh then. A shake of the head and curls danced down softly. The dark cloud gave her an innocence that mystified him.

"No Alexander, I did sign a nondisclosure agreement." She sighed softly. The musical tones of a gentle voice silenced for a bit. They continued to stare at each other. Perhaps they were lost within each other's eyes or maybe there was just nothing else to say. "I have nothing against you Alexander; you live your life the way you see fit. I am not your mother, child, lover nor god. I have no right to cast judgment over you."

Alexander Lucard abruptly changed the subject. "Sing for me Khryssa."

"What?" She puzzled over the request. "What do you wish for me to sing?"

"Anything you wish, I want to be wrapped in your dulcet tones once again."

She nodded. The change in conversation was a surprise to say the least. A twitch of lips and her hand slipped from the brushing touch, only to actually hold his hand. The only thing she could think of was a Bird York song, Wicked Little High.

_You're a wrong turn __  
__a big fat No __  
__you're the fifth drink before a long drive home __  
__you're the thing to avoid __  
__the bars to my cage __  
__you're all I think about everyday __  
__you've got that thing __  
__that my wildest dreams are made of __  
__you set my world on fire __  
__I die every time you walk by __  
__I can't hide that I'm drawn to you __  
__Desire is such a wicked little high __  
__when the one you want is blind to you_

The words faltered when he leaned in. A firm mouth pressed against a softer one. The kiss was gentle, tender. The fullness of her lips parted, accepting the kiss. Embracing, he pulled her to him. She wound slender arms around his shoulders. Her long delicate fingers, the hands of a surgeon, tangled into his blond hair. He broke the kiss first. Lips lingered close when he spoke.

"I have never been blind to you dear doctor, not since the first moment I laid eyes upon you."

"I-" She couldn't finish the sentence. She wasn't singing about him, was she? Honestly she did not know. She noticed he was handsome. Who wouldn't? She had no experience with men other than platonically. It had been impossible to have a relationship with a man without the media getting a hold of the news. She was a genius, literally. Her name littered the record books with trivia. She was also the daughter of a Senator and the god daughter of a Governor. She had family members that sat in the presidential cabinets. Her life was for the public to view. Finally she spoke; there was sorrow in the words.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I cannot do this."

The words slipped from parted lips before she even knew what she was saying. It was a mere blink of the eye and the door slammed shut with her behind it. Alexander heard the near silent footsteps of feet hitting the stairs and running. He believed there was a sob within the silence of the night. He rose, with the quickness that would startle most people. His hand lay upon the door. Words were whispered into the night.

"We are not done yet."

He would have broken the door down and gone to her if he could. There was a singular problem with that; he had never been given an invitation into her home.

The weekend passed without another word from either of them. Khryssa wasn't sure if she was bothered by that or not. She worked until the early afternoon on Christmas Eve. Deciding that that was enough, she went about the business of shutting everything down. When the last light was off, Khryssa headed for home. She was supposed to be at Uncle Gustav's later, but she had no desire to go. Calling over to the family, she feigned being ill.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gustav. I am under the weather. I will have a courier bring by everyone's gifts."

"Khrys that is not necessary. We shall see you tomorrow yes?" Uncle Gustav asked.

"I don't know, it depends on how I am feeling." They chatted for a couple of more minutes. After wishing each other a Merry Christmas, they hung up.

Khryssa curled up in her large rocker with a blanket draped across her lap. The fire was roaring and her home was nice and cozy. Still, she felt homesick of all things. Turning on the television, she drifted off to the sounds of a Christmas cartoon from her youth.

There was a knock upon the door. The loud banging woke her up. Stretching and rising, Khryssa went to see who it could be. A glance to her watch told her it was just after midnight. She looked out the window and saw no one. Frowning she opened the door and found something sitting on her doorstep. It was a small package wrapped with white paper and tied with red ribbon. There was a small card on the top. Khryssa brought the package in and closed the door.

Taking the time to carefully open the card, it had written on it in neat script a simple message.

-Thinking of you on this cold night. Merry Christmas, Alexander-

Deft fingers pried the box open, careful not to destroy the pretty wrappings. In it was a small silver frame. A piece of old parchment was inside of the frame. On the parchment, written neatly, was a quote from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

_Did my heart love till now?  
Forswear it sight,  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. _

_Romeo and Juliet Act 1, Scene 5, Lines 53-54_

Khryssa almost dropped the frame. It was more than unexpected. The frame was lovely and the quote was beautiful. She wasn't sure how she should feel about it though. Something about it though made her smile. It was such a thoughtful gesture. Looking at it once more, Khryssa realized something. This was William Shakespeare's actual handwriting. It was not a copy nor was it something that Alexander wrote out himself. This little sentiment that showed up on her front doorstep was literally priceless.

Something more tugged on her heartstrings. Looking out into the night, she spoke. "Thank you Alexander."

Christmas had come and gone. It had been a lonely one for both Alexander and Khryssa. While she had her uncle and cousins nearby, this time of year the want to be at home was too much. Alexander on the other hand, had no one to spend the holiday with.

She penned a note on beautiful paper. It was a thank you to Alexander Lucard for the gift. It did not seem appropriate to see him at the office in such a way. Dropping the note into the mail and sending it to the castle rather than the office, the days moved forward.

Khryssa spent her days locked in a containment unit working. There was no access into the unit unless you were properly trained on handling infectious diseases. She felt safe there. Working with things such as influenza gave her peace. This was a space that she knew what she was and what she was doing. Her coworkers noticed a difference about her, though they never would say that to her. There was a quiet sadness that shadowed Khryssa Hart.

Many flights above the lab, there was another issue. Alexander was angry. He was shouting at his staff and nothing that was done would make him happy. He had even taken to throwing items across the vast office. The members of his personal staff were more afraid of their boss' wrath than normal. It was just another day.

She had showered after being in the containment unit all day. Having just put on fresh jeans, boots and a rather heavy sweater, Khryssa Hart sat down for the first time since the wee hours of the morning. Having arrived at the office around four a.m. and not bothering for any meals, she found herself hungry and the hour was growing later. A quick glance to the clock on the desk told her it was shortly after nine in the evening.

"You need to stop this Khryssa Leigh. You are not going to see thirty at this rate." She spoke out loud and it broke the tension that seemed to engulf her. Mentally saying screw it, she did not bother with the paperwork that covered her desk. A quick grab of keys and a purse, she found herself walking out. Waiting on the elevator, she leaned against a pillar. Exhaustion over took the young woman. The bell dinged and she stepped into the elevator right into Alexander Lucard. Bumping up against her employer, Khryssa took a step back. They both looked startled. She wanted to smile at the look on his handsome face; instead she kept her face impassive.

"Good evening Dr. Hart." He spoke first. The words that brushed from his lips were terse.

"Good evening to you as well Mr. Lucard." So we are off the first name basis, okay she thought.

She punched a button on the elevator pad and swiped her card that would allow her access to that floor. They rode in silence. Though when she stepped out, so did he. It was not the floor that he needed. She kept walking. Heading out to her Grand Cherokee, her steps were quick and efficient. Since he was a few inches taller, he had no trouble keeping up with her stride. A hand grabbed her shoulder; she was pulled around to face him.

"Don't you dare!" The words were growled.

"You do not have the manners to even say thank you?" He was barely containing his fury.

Khryssa looked puzzled. "I sent you a thank you note. Did you not receive it?"

"Yes I did. Impersonal was it not?"

"I am not going to go into your office and say thank you for a rather personal gift Mr. Lucard. That would be unseemly."

"You are a very unusual woman."

She shook her head and turned away from Alexander. Lips pursed tight, she found her car keys.

"Talk to me Khryssa Hart. I will not allow you to shut me out."

She smiled a deadly smile. The coldness in dark eyes frosted everything. "Allow? I am not asking for your permission for anything Alexander."

"I want to know you." The words were spoken and he could not take them back. He could not charm her to his will. There was something just that much different about her, perhaps it was her intellect, but that power would not work. Alexander was unsure that he would have used it either; he wanted her to be willing. He wanted her to come to him.

"Alexander you know me well enough. I come with public baggage. You don't need to know me anymore than you already do." Khryssa sounded frustrated.

"I should be able to decide that for myself I would think Khryssa." The words were mild. Yet, the implication was apparent.

She just stared at him. Not comprehending for a moment or three what he was saying. No one, outside of family, had ever fought for her. Teeth caught the lower swell of her lip, biting down on it with thought. She then nodded.

"You are right Alexander."

The vampire smiled at the words spoken. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. The kiss was nearly chaste if it wasn't for the fact that it lingered a touch too long.

"Let's go talk." Alexander paused." please?" Asking rather than demanding was new to him.

Khryssa simply nodded in response He offered her his hand and she took it. Alexander held her hand lightly. Into the night they went, stopping only to climb into his chauffeured car. He asked the driver to take them to the castle. She stopped him with a shake of the head.

"Neutral grounds please Alexander?"

"With you my dear, there is no such thing." It was said with a humor in his blue eyes. He turned to the driver once more. Asking to take them to a small out of the way café that he knew she frequented.

"I appreciate it greatly." The words were heartfelt.

They drove in silence. Their hands still entwined. Neither knew what to say or even how to say anything if they did. Khryssa stared out the window to the light drift of snow flurries that came down. Alexander edged closer to the young woman. Sliding his arm over her shoulder, he enveloped her in warmth. It was just a heartbeat later that the car stopped. Alexander's chauffeur opened the door. The vampire got out first, to help Khryssa out of the luxurious Maybach. A blush lit her fair cheeks. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure Khryssa; it is always a pleasure to be near you."

They entered the café hand in hand. The blush still lit up her cheeks. The light snow fall that dusted each of them along with the secretive smiles made the pair look like a young couple in love. The maître'd eyes grew large and then even larger upon seeing them. Two of the wealthiest people in the world, two of the most famous entrepreneurs in the world and they were together. They were in his café.

Alexander asked for a quiet table in the back away from everyone. The maître'd led them into a darkened corner. Every step that they took Alexander watched his companion closely. He admired the way she moved; she was comfortable in her own skin. There was not a soul near the table. A single candle illuminated the area, but that was all. They took seats and with a subtle touch Alexander curled Khryssa closer to him. Within darkness of the room they were hidden. Alexander ordered a bottle of wine. Khryssa Hart stayed silent. She simply watched and listened to him. They began to speak quietly. They were the only souls that mattered in this moment. Their focus was on each other. A sip of wine was taken every so often. Soon soft laughter filled the small room. Time stopped having all meaning.

Neither of the pair noticed the man that glowered angrily at the sight of the two of them while sweeping up. The café had long since closed. Yet no one dared to disturb the couple. They finally looked out into the room and realized hours had passed. The café was closed to all but them.

"Oh my, Alexander I am so sorry!"

He laughed. It was a lovely sound to Khryssa. "Why are you sorry?" He paid the tab, even at her protests. Leaving an extremely generous tip, along with the money for the tab, he spared no expense for the lovely evening with her. They walked back out to the waiting car. Alexander spoke to the driver once again, telling him to take Dr. Hart home.

"Alexander, I need to go back to the office. My car is there." She protested.

"I shall pick you up in the morning."

"But, I arrive at the office around five am!"

"Then we both shall arrive early." His tone left little room for argument.

She shook her head; there was no winning this battle. A nod was given, relenting to his wishes. He pulled her to him. An arm wrapped around Khryssa and held her with the possessiveness that Alexander felt. A frown marred his handsome features when the ride ended too soon. He wanted to see more of this woman. He wanted to know her cries. He craved her touch to the bottom of his very soul. Reluctantly, Alexander helped her out of the car and to the door. A soft kiss was placed upon her lips. She cradled his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Sleep sweet Alexander. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night Khryssa. Unfortunately morning will not come quickly enough."

She wanted to invite him in. He wanted to stay. Their parting was made rather reluctantly. Entering her home, Khryssa stood by the window. Watching him walk down the path, she did not turn away until the car left.

It was five in the morning when the knock on the door startled her. She was up and dressed. There was a meeting that day that she had to attend. Dressed to kill in a black on black suit with the red soles of heels flashing with every step, she didn't even finish making the morning coffee. Grabbing the needed items such as keys, purse and briefcase, Dr. Khryssa Hart slipped out into the still dark morning. She was greeted with a kiss. Unable to help herself, she started to laugh.

"Well good morning to you as well Mr. Lucard."

"It is a very good morning Dr. Hart; I get to share it with you."

Alexander Lucard escorted his morning companion to the car. Upon letting her get comfortable he slid in next to her. A large mug of coffee was placed in her hand. She took a sip and smiled.

"How did you know how I liked my coffee Alexander?" She asked.

"I have started vetting my employees much better." Looking into her eyes he leaned in, a kiss was brushed against painted lips.

They spoke on the ride to the office. Alexander's driver could not help but glance to the back of the car through the rearview mirror. He had never seen the boss behave like this. Oh yes, there had been many women to pass through his employer's clutches. This was different. This was extremely different.

Alexander helped Khryssa out of the car. His hand rested on the small of her back, guiding her into the building. With the very few people that were inside of Lucard Industries this early in the morning, most of them stopped and stared at the pair entering. All eyes were on the two of them. There were words whispered of slut and whore about the newest Lucard acquisition. For Alexander words of cradle robber hit the whisper stream. Many of the other employee's looks grew hard when she would walk past. Khryssa was oblivious to it all.

They parted ways in the elevator. Alexander going up to the top floor and Khryssa heading to the lowest level of the building, they parted company for the morning. Khryssa immediately made more coffee and dove into the pile of paperwork upon her desk. Alexander walked into the quiet and dark office, sitting down to think.

At noon, the meeting started. It was a business lunch, catered in by one of the finest restaurants in the region. Alexander figured if he had to dine with employees it might as well be worth his time. Work was hashed out for hours. Tempers were running high. Financial aspects had been discussed, rehashed and discussed again. Khryssa brought to the table about how the US had finally passed two FDA approvals of patents that she had held for the last decade. The patents were in her name, but legally they belonged to Lucard Industries. It was a productive meeting until of the men that were sitting in on the meeting sneered at Khryssa.

"That is fine Khryssa, but it only took ten years to get this passed." Steven looked at the woman with a mixture of lust and hatred in his eyes. "Are the next products going to take as long?"

"Steven" She replied calmly. "I realize that you are new to the pharmaceutical side of things. We have to go through many clinical trials in the US in order to get approval. The drugs have both been active across most of Europe for a few years now."

"You need to up your ability to transfer these items into commerce doctor." He positively snarled at her.

Khryssa looked at the man curiously. It had not been that long ago that they were speaking together at Lucard Industries' Winter Ball. Something had happened and she wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was he needed to stop attacking her, Khryssa could remain pleasant most of the time but even she had her limits. Alexander spoke smoothly.

"Steven if you have an issue, it needs to be tabled for now. Lucard Industries venture into pharmaceuticals has grown at a rate of over 5000%. That is in a single year."

The meeting played on throughout the day and well into the early evening. Finally at seven p.m. they decided to return the next day to finish. Khryssa waited while the others spoke to Alexander. She rubbed a tired hand across her forehead. So much had happened in the span of a few days and she was now spent. The last of the men had left. Alexander came over to her. He tipped her chin upwards with the press of fingers. A kiss was given while both smiled beneath it.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know to be honest. I have never had a cross word with Steven until now Alexander." Frowning slightly, she began to speak again. "I did notice something for the first time though. I am the only female director you have."

"You are the only one I want."

She frowned at him. "You know what I mean."

"And you know what I mean."

She couldn't help but shake her head at the vampire.

"Khryssa, you need to go home. You look like you haven't slept."

"I need to get some work done Alexander." The words were mild. "I will go home in a bit."

"No."

"I will make a deal with you. I will head home in a half hour. I need to check on a few things first."

His eyes narrowed. It was not in his nature to compromise. There was a look that would send most people running. Khryssa did not even flinch. There was a chord of discomfort; the two of them were being too intimate. With Alexander standing so close Khryssa was mildly uncomfortable, although she did nothing to stop it. Finally Alexander relented.

"Very well, but I am taking you home in exactly thirty minutes."

"Alexander, my car is here."

"It is perfectly safe here."

"That is not the point!"

"Khryssa Hart, may I remind you that I do not compromise, ever. I have already given in once to your desires. Do not expect it to happen often."

"May I remind you that I am not your property?"

"Yet." He smiled.

There was a strange sense that he was not kidding. Khryssa gave his shoulder a little shove. The hard corded muscle beneath the elegant suit surprised her somewhat. She knew he was strong, but that was not what she was expecting.

Alexander followed her down to her office. Sitting over in a corner while she worked, he read up on the daily business that he did not get a chance to attend that afternoon. Exactly thirty minutes later he told her it was time to go. Khryssa groaned at the proclamation but did not argue. Items were placed in the briefcase. I will get them done tonight, she thought. The lights were shut off and they walked silently out to the car. He cradled her against him for the short drive back to her home. They said not a word to each other throughout the drive. He got out first, helping her. Ready to walk to the door, she spoke first.

"Would you like to come in?" There was a slight tremble in her voice.

He watched her intently. Alexander had to wonder if she knew what this meant. "You know what that means Khryssa? I will always be able to access your home. Nothing can keep me out."

"I know."

He nodded. A large hand cupped her cheek. Alexander brushed his thumb across the softness of her lips. Bending down, the vampire kissed her. It was a long, lingering kiss. She gasped in his grasp. When they parted, she was simply speechless. Alexander told his driver to leave. A call would be made when he was ready to depart. Khryssa unlocked the door and then turned with fast fingertips to punch in her code for the alarm. She looked to the man standing outside the door.

"Please come in Alexander, you are invited."

He stepped across the threshold of her home. He remembered this building from over a century ago. It was remarkably still very much intact. The home had been restored to its former beauty. The colors were dominated by cranberry and cream. The hardwood floors were a dark cherry wood. Hints indigo and emerald were thrown together to add a touch of hominess.

"Your home is beautiful Khryssa."

"Thank you. It took me over a year to finish everything."

He glanced down to her. "You?"

"Yes me. I did all of the restorations myself, with the exceptions of the plumbing and the electrical. Everything else was all me though." There was a hint of pride in her voice.

Khryssa guided Alexander into the living room. With precise movements, she started a quick fire. The silence that filled the room was comfortable. He finally took a seat and just watched her. Khryssa disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with a bottle of wine that she had opened and a pair of long stemmed goblets. With ease she placed on the table and sat down beside him. Alexander poured two glasses of wine, handing her one. They spoke. The conversation turned to the past. She spoke of her childhood and growing up under the strange circumstances of her abilities. He talked of days she would never know. They touched each other in a casual way. A slide of hand across bare skin was welcomed. Fingers tracing across clothing was prized.

"Alexander, I want to thank you once again for the beautiful gift."

He smiled. She looked so shy saying that. "I am glad you enjoyed it. I do not believe there have ever been words more true written about you."

"Considering the centuries between my life and Shakespeare's, I do not think he was writing about me."

"He was dreaming about the most beautiful woman in all of eternity, he had a premonition of you."

Khryssa blushed brightly. She could feel the heat rise, so she looked away. Alexander brushed his fingers along her jaw. He did not want her to turn away from him. Looking back into the eyes of this strange man – this vampire, she noticed how relaxed she was with him in general. Alexander noticed it as well.

"Why do you not fear me, knowing what I truly am?"

Khryssa thought about this for a moment and shrugged. "I am not sure. Should I fear you?"

"Perhaps."

Her brow creased; still she did not show fear. "I am more valuable as a human for you. At least for now I am. So there isn't any reason for you to change that."

"Rather logical of you Khryssa." Alexander replied dryly.

"You wanted to hear something more?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how is this? You make me extremely uncomfortable Alexander, but only in some ways. I do not know which way is up with you. I am not sure I wish to know that information. I was told stories about you that would make an adult's skin crawl and this was when I was a mere child. These were stories about you. Yet that is what they were Alexander, just stories. Although I am sure that there is some truth to the old tales. You have done nothing that makes me believe that you would do anything to me. Would you do it to others? I believe so. I believe that I am safe with you for some reason. Therein lies both my comfort and discomfort with you."

"I make you uncomfortable." He was amazed by this revelation. Most humans found his company to be rather comforting. Such was the way of bespelling their minds. "Why are you uncomfortable with me?"

"The intimacy that we share already, it is too much at times." She was truthful about the matter.

The fire was settling low. It was the only light in the room. It was time to call it a night.

"Khryssa?"

"Yes?"

Alexander's voice was strained. He had no idea how to ask the question that was driving him mad. "I need to know something about you."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Alexander I hope you know that you can ask me anything you wish. I will try to answer, if I am able."

He nodded. "The men in your life, how many?" He did not wish to mention the file he had on her and the fact that there was nothing about her relationships with men in it.

She blanched. A shake of the head and she quickly rose from the sofa. Walking across the room to the hearth, she stared at the fire.

"Khryssa, tell me. I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?"

"You are not the only one that has moments of discomfort."

Her voice was quiet, she sounded small. "None."

"What do you mean none?"

"I have never been with a man."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a virgin Alexander."

"You have only been with women?"

She almost laughed at that. "No Alexander. I have never been with another person, sexually. At all. Never." She turned away from him, hating to have admitted that tidbit of her life. Swallowing, she spoke once again. The words were tinged with sadness. "I have never had a relationship with anyone other than friendship."

He rose from his seat. Alexander crossed the room with speed. Pulling the younger woman into his arms, he whispered into her ear.

"Why Khryssa? You are obviously a beautiful woman. What man would not wish for you to be in his arms?"

She shook her head. "I doubt you will understand but, I got my haircut and it made the news Alexander. I am part of a political family that someday will seek the presidency. I am the youngest person by 8 years to graduate from medical school. There are other things as well. Men that I have known wanted to be with me because of my age, because of my family, because I looked a certain way, or because I could do something for them. It was never about who I actually am."

"Khryssa" His voice trailed off. This was something he understood all too well. "There is nothing more in this world that I want than you. I do not need your family, your money, your status or anything else like that. I want you. I want the beautiful woman before me that mesmerizes me with her smile."

He kissed her. It was a soul searching kiss. The touch of lips was electric. They both felt the pull. Alexander's embrace tightened around her. He broke the kiss only to trail his lips across her cheek. Lightly nipping at her ear, the kiss now pressed lower. He felt her pulse race and that old feeling came back. He craved the taste of her on his lips. The pressure behind his gums grew painful. He reluctantly drew away from her pulse. The kisses continued down her shoulder. Until he finally pulled back looking into her eyes.

"Someone does care about you Khryssa Hart. Don't be so blind that you don't see it."

She stared blankly. Was he telling her- no. It couldn't be. "But."

"It is true. You are a mystical woman. I don't know what it is about you, I am drawn to you. I would give up so many things to make you mine."

This was all too soon and too fast. She tried stepping back from him. His hand shot out with a mind blurring swiftness to pull her back to him. Their eyes locked. He kissed her one more time.

"Rest with me Khryssa. I am not proposing sex. Just rest with me, please."

She nodded. Unable to speak, the nod was the only thing that could be forced out. Fear struck her heart. What ifs thrashed around in her thoughts. He bent down, to pick her up. Alexander held her effortlessly in his arms. Clinging to the man, she closed her eyes. Khryssa could feel the anxiety ripple up and down her spine.

The two went up the stairs and into her bedroom. The masterpiece of a sleigh bed dominated the room. Thick rugs decorated the hardwood floor. It was a comfortable, warm room. Alexander slipped her from his arms. He helped her undress. Large hands ran across her body. He memorized her flesh with his touch. Removing the business clothes, he caressed the flesh of her body to her now bared skin. Standing behind Khryssa, Alexander brushed his lips along the nape of her neck. Moving her, so that she faced him; Alexander marveled at her beauty.

Khryssa stood bare before him. Making no attempts to hide her nudity, Alexander was delighted by her even more. She was gorgeous. Slim and lean, with generous breasts and a flare of hips, he could not imagine anything or anyone more perfect. Khryssa helped him undress. His skin was cool. Much cooler than her own, but he started to warm with the light touch. Taking a full long look at the man before her, a gasp was heard. Khryssa did not realize she had made a sound. She moved closer. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Alexander could feel the brush of nipples as they hardened against him. Khryssa brushed her lips to his; it was not quite a kiss. The feel of her lips was so much more intimate than a mere kiss. He slid her backwards, on to the bed. Climbing in beside her, Alexander held Khryssa in his arms. His hands rested upon the soft flat plane of her belly. He moved only to nestle that much closer against her, Alexander spoke against her fragrant warm skin.

"Rest my beauty. Soon it will be morning and this moment will be gone."

She fell asleep with her head resting upon his chest. He moved his hand, only to place it over her heart. Alexander's own slumber came with the feel of Khryssa's heartbeat against his palm.

The morning sun swept the room in brightness. Khryssa stretched languidly. She bumped the arm of Alexander Lucard. She was surprised that he was still there. He opened his eyes and smiled. His voice was roughened with the sleep of the dead.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Alexander."

"Did you rest well?"

"Yes." She paused and smiled a tad sheepishly. "Better than I have in a very long time in fact."

He cradled her cheek. Bringing firm lips to the fullness of her own, he kissed her with an amount of tenderness that surprised them both. Khryssa's eyes flicked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. She had a look of surprise at the time.

"I have to go. I am running late. It is past nine o'clock!"

"Khryssa, it is Saturday."

"I know! I need to get to the office."

She tried to crawl over him and he was not having any of that. He pulled her down, to him once again. Blue eyes spoke volumes in a language she did not know. Yet.

"No. You do not need to go into the office."

"Alexander, I have things to do dammit!"

"I am your employer. I said you do not need to go into the office. You are spending too much time there."

"Alexander." The tone of her voice was a warning.

"Khryssa, you need to relax. If you want to go in tomorrow, that is fine. Today you are staying with me."

She sighed. He was right and she knew it. She knew she worked too much. It was only then that she remembered she was naked. He was too. Looking at him, Khryssa eyes colored with anxiety. He in turn puzzled over her expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"I am naked. I am in bed naked, with a naked man."

He laughed. The sound of his laughter caused a delighted shiver to run up her spine. Once again she tried climbing over him. Alexander grabbed her in an instant, pulling Khryssa down to him. Her lean legs straddled his hips while strong feminine thighs gripped his sides tight. The act surprised them both. He embraced her. Alexander's hand found a handful of her thick curls. She surrendered to him when their lips met once again. He claimed her body with his grasp, only to turn her over onto her back. She accepted his weight gratefully. He spoke gently.

"Do you want this?"

Khryssa nodded. She could feel him and he felt amazing. She could feel the need of his body along with the desire within herself. Alexander spoke, the words were sincere.

"I will only hurt you this one time. Never again will I purposefully be the cause you pain."

Khryssa was unable to speak. There was the spark of fear in deep dark eyes. Yes, she was ready. She needed to feel this man, all of him, now. It began. Alexander was gentle with her. Touching her slim body with passion and reverence, he teased her into helpless abandon. When he finally thought she was ready, he moved. She cried out against his shoulder when he took her closely guarded treasure. The pain was different than anything she felt before. The tearing of her virginity was something that she never would feel again. For that, she was thankful.

Alexander took not just her body but her heart as well. He groaned when he hit the intact barrier. A slow thrust, he drove in deeper, taking her innocence with him. Alexander could feel the bit of blood that covered his shaft. Never before had deflowering a woman been like this. Finding their rhythm, Alexander felt like he could taste this beautiful woman through his very flesh. He kissed her. His fangs cutting into the corner of her lips, a drop of blood was drawn. He tasted her for the very first time. This was the most perfect elixir in the world. The combination of their bodies molding together and her blood, he couldn't help but whisper out her name.

Whimpering softly, soon the pain ended and pleasure began for her. They touched. They made love. Her body became his instrument. He plucked it lovingly. He took her to heights that she had never known before. Sweet cries filled Alexander's senses, he was soon struggling for control.

Gasping, Khryssa arched back, her throat exposed fully to him. In a moment of tenderness, when all he wanted to do was sink his fangs into her throat, he kissed upon the pulse instead. Crying out his name she thrashed beneath his body. The explosion of pleasure was overwhelming. Alexander marveled at this woman. With her quieting and stilling, his own pleasure bit through to the very core of his being. Covering her body with his own, Alexander did not move. He stayed with her, stroking her hair and touching her cheeks. Alexander and Khryssa had surrendered to each other's lusts.

They dozed together. Alexander and Khryssa basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking and in the warmth of the winter sun streaming through the large windows. He smiled while she slept. Yet, there was something sinister in the smile as well. The scent of her blood was on the air and on his lips. He knew that he had just taken a Helsing and made her his.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since that night. They had not managed to find time to spend any time together. Both of them had hectic work schedules and Khryssa had a full life with family as well. Alexander actually began to appreciate the family situation that took up Khryssa's time. If the Helsing clan was with her, they were not pestering him. It was not as if she could tell Uncle Gustav and her cousins that she was sleeping with the vampire.

Khryssa staggered back to bed with a glass of water and a couple of pills. She was sick. Unsure of what it was, most likely a case of the flu, she was doing as she would tell any patient to do. Taking medication, resting and staying hydrated, it was the only route to feeling better. She had called Lucard Industries very early that morning, informing Alexander's driver that there would be no need to pick her up. She then called her assistant and asked her to let Greta know that she would not be in as well. There was just no way could she muster the strength to even get ready for the workday let alone go into the office. Alexander was out of town on business. He would be returning tomorrow. The little bit of vanity that she had made the decision for her to stay home; Khryssa hated the thought of Alexander Lucard seeing her in such a state, even if it was just at the office. If she did not rest, it would only get worse. Curling up under the many blankets strewn across the bed, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The tall blond man strode into his office. Greta, his assistant, looked up in surprise. She had in Alexander's schedule that he was not due to be back until tomorrow. He started shouting orders at various people. The meeting apparently had not gone well. He knew he was being lied to; it was just to figure out by whom.

"Greta, have Dr. Hart come up to my office immediately. I need to speak with her on a few matters." She was quite possibly the only person in the world that could calm his anger at the moment.

"Mr. Lucard, I am afraid that Dr. Hart is not in today."

He sputtered in anger. Where the hell was she? "Where is she Greta?" He snarled. This day was getting worse.

"I am not sure, Sir. I was given a message from Dr. Hart's assistant that she would not be in today."

He gave a crisp nod to his secretary and strode right back out of the office. Alexander's steps were sharp. The anger writ on his face kept even the friendliest of employees at bay. He walked down to the parking garage. Not bothering with his own driver, he took the Maserati GranTurismo. Pulling out fast and furious, he headed straight over to Khryssa's home.

Khryssa didn't live far from Lucard Industries. The sports car roared into the drive and was snapped off as soon as it came to a halt. Alexander marched up to the front door and pounded on the hard wood. There was not a sound coming from within. He knew there was something or someone in there. He could feel the life. Cursing beneath his breath when no one came to the door, Alexander wondered where in the hell she could be.

Khryssa stirred beneath the blankets. She had heard something. With a slow blink of tired eyes, a glance at the clock was given. It was a little after three in the afternoon. A moan escaped her lips and she burrowed back down under the blankets. If it was anyone important, they could call her. Most likely, she thought, it was the postman trying to deliver a package. That could wait. Sleep was much more important.

Alexander found his keys once again, including the one to her home. Unlocking the door and letting himself in he smiled a cold smile. She had given him permission to enter her home once before and that, of course, still stood. The lovely home was filled with silence. He walked around the lower living space before heading up the stairs. He stopped abruptly in the doorway to the bedroom. A small looking figure was on the bed. Curled up in a ball and tucked neatly under several quilts, it was only by the streaming curls of dark that he recognized her, visually. The scent of Khryssa Leigh Hart, on the other hand, he would know until the end of days. The steps of the vampire were silent. The sleeping woman did not stir. He crouched down next to the bed and lifted the quilt back. Dark eyes blinked rapidly and she bolted upright. There was a scream that hung on her lips.

"Alexander! What in the bluest of blue hells are you doing here?" Her heart was beating rapidly. Fair cheeks were flushed with fever and surprise.

"You do not wish to see me Khryssa?" The rich and cultured accent hid the menace behind the words. He was still angry.

"You scared me." She replied as the fear dissipated.

"You did not answer the question Khryssa"

"What?" She blinked a few times, not quite comprehending. "Of course I wish to see you Alexander. I was not expecting you or anyone in my home at this hour." Khryssa's reply was curt." I was not expecting you to return until tomorrow. What on earth is wrong with you?" It was that moment she started to cough heavily. A deep cough that rattled her body and shook the bed, consumed her.

"You are ill."

"Thanks for noticing. Now what is going on Alexander? You are acting strange."

He told the tale of the meeting in Japan. How something was off and he knew he was being lied to. If this venture failed it could cost Lucard Industries close to a half a billion dollars. The details were sketchy at best he relayed. Khryssa leaned back into the soft plushness of the pillows. Her brow creased and mind whirled. Another coughing fit began and she reached a shaky hand for the glass of water beside the bed. Taking a drink seemed to help, but by now her throat was sore.

"I understand your anger Alexander. I think there is something wrong with the interpreter though. Either he did not know the nuances of the language well enough or he lied." Sliding down further beneath the blankets, she was growing tired once again and cold.

"I will have to look into that, thank you."

"What else is bothering you Alexander?" The voiced question sounded weary.

"Nothing." The reply was flat.

"Alexander, don't. Just don't. If you want to play games get out. I am not in the mood for it." She glared at the man. Those beautiful dark eyes were narrowed down. He could feel the heat of anger coming off of her skin as well as the fever.

"I don't know my dear; you look like you would be a decent enough adversary in chess."

"Not. Amused. Alexander."

He sighed. "You worried me Khryssa. You were not at the office, where I thought you would be. I needed you and you were not there. You did not call to let me know that you would not be there either. I had no way of knowing if something had happened to you or even where you were." The anger he felt darkened his eyes. It wasn't so much being angry at her. It was worry. His enemies would kill her given half the chance. It would not be a pleasant nor would it be a slow death.

"Alexander" she replied gently. "I called the office and let your driver know. I then called and left a message with my assistant, who in turn left a message with Greta. I did not wish to disturb you with the silly notion that I have the flu."

"You would not have disturbed me. I need to know where you are Khryssa."

"I have a cell phone. I am fairly easy to find if I am not in the office."

"This is not a request Khryssa."

She tried to push the anger down that was rising. "Alexander, we are not even in a relationship. You do not control me or my actions."

"We are not in a relationship? What do you think it is that we do then Khryssa?" His voice was mild, but the look in his eyes betrayed the tone.

"Alexander I hold no expectations over what we have done so far. We enjoy being in each other's company, that is evident. We have had sex, once. I do not think you are going to propose marriage tomorrow because of it."

"You are mine Khryssa."

It took everything in her power not to lose her temper. "Alexander, I am not your's. We barely know each other. Yes, I have been in your employee for over a year. That is not the same as knowing someone."

He reached up and stroked her cheek. Alexander wished there was a way to convince this stubborn young woman that she was wrong. She would learn her place soon enough.

"You are thinking something, what is it?"

"Even ill, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

His eyes softened looking at her. She did look pathetic and so very young. Even though she was in her mid-twenties, Khryssa was centuries younger than he. Alexander continued to touch her. The light dance of fingertips across heated flesh brought a smile, to both of them. He then frowned in realization. She was burning hot.

"You have a fever."

She merely nodded. She had figured, but had not bothered to check. Khryssa looked into the eyes of this strange man. She cared about him, deeply. She was not willing to admit that to anyone just yet, not even herself. Alexander slid from his jacket and tossed it to the floor, shoes were stepped out of and finally the tie was undone. It was only after all of this did he climb on to the bed and lay next to her. He brought the younger woman into his arms. Burning hot flesh was pressed against him. He stroked a hand down her hip. It was a soothing gesture from the vampire.

There was a whisper of words in her ear. "I can heal you Khryssa."

"It is just the flu Alexander. There is no need. It will pass soon enough."

"My darling, please. I do not want to see you like this."

"You would have me drink from you instead Alexander? "

"Yes"

"No." She replied.

Khryssa sighed softly. "No, we do not need that sort of connection yet Alexander. We have known each other for what? Eighteen months? Once again, majority of that was a business relationship."

"Some people marry and divorce in less time than that"

"You got the divorce part right Alexander. No. It is too soon."

He gave up the argument and just held her instead. The silence was a comfort to both. He did ponder the fact she said one thing. Yet. The single word made me smile ever so slightly. She was not saying no after all. Alexander had to think, why this woman created such a desire in him. Humans were tools to be used and food. Even though he realized that Khryssa Hart would be a very worthwhile acquisition, it was still not the same. She was neither. She was special to him.

It did not take long for Khryssa to fall back asleep. Alexander laid there with her, awake. Warmed by her heated body and contemplating how and what this was. He cared for her. How could he not? At the same time, she was also a Helsing. The thought of her family lineage both intrigued him and worried him.

Alexander began to consider what he wanted from this woman. He noted that Khryssa Hart was very much like a possession at times. He wanted to show her off. He wanted people to admire what he had. Then he wanted to take her back where only he could see the true beauty of what he owned. Alexander also knew that because she was a Helsing she could be an excellent bargaining chip if it ever came to that. Jaded were the thoughts, but also realistic. Alexander Lucard was not human. Humanity had disappeared centuries ago for him. Looking down to the sleeping woman in his arms, the jaded thoughts spun away. He contemplated what he truly felt. Was it love, lust, or possibly the desire to control what he could not? He did know one small thing though. He would protect this woman from anything in this world.

There was one exception and that would be Alexander Lucard himself.

Night had fallen. Alexander was still awake when Khryssa stirred from a restless sleep. She burrowed deeper beneath the blankets for a moment. Then those deep dark eyes parted, opening to stare up at him.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Hey yourself." A single digit traced across her dry lips. Alexander reached over to the nightstand; a glass of water was taken. He took his time tipping the glass to her lips so that it would not spill, she drank gratefully.

"Thank you. Alexander? I know you haven't moved from this bed for hours. Do you need to" She paused briefly. "eat?"

This was something that had never been spoken of before. She never inquired after his feeding ritual and he never mentioned it either. Alexander was taken aback by what she said. There was no good way of answering the question. Staring at the young woman resting, it was a bit before he spoke.

"Yes, I do."

She nodded. Not quite sure what to say, she rose from the bed. Heading to the shower, the water was turned on and she just stood there. The hot water made her feel better physically. It helped with the body aches and cleared the mind. It took no time at all for thoughts to drift. Was 'dinner' a beautiful woman? Sighing softly at the thought of her one time lover dining upon a woman, Khryssa tried to purge that image from her mind. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Painstakingly drying off, so that she wouldn't catch a chill, she slid on a very old button down shirt that had belonged to her father. It was Khryssa's preferred sleepwear. Hands quickly braided thick dark curls back and out of the way. Stepping back into the bedroom Khryssa spotted him sitting on the bed still.

"I figured you would have left by now Alexander."

"I have no wish leave you in such a state Khryssa."

Instead of climbing on the bed, Khryssa sat on the floor next to the bed. She shivered a bit from the fever and the chill of the room. Neither Alexander nor Khryssa reached out for the other, it was unusual. He broke the silence first.

"What are you thinking Khryssa?"

The raven haired beauty shook her head side to side before speaking. "It is hard to explain. It is the fact that you must feed off of humans Alexander. You kill to survive. It troubles me."

"Why does this bother you?"

She couldn't bear to tell him that there was a spark of jealousy in her heart. "You could look at a crowd of people and see dinner the same way I can go to the grocery to plan my meals for the week."

His anger rose fast. "Spare me your revelations! You talk in these ardent tones and what hypocrisy is this? You kill to survive as well. Do you think that fine leather you wear is made from plants? Perhaps that steak you have dined on before is made from potatoes?" The words were spat out. He looked at her for the first time ever with the bright yellowed eyes. It was the eyes that bespoke the change in him.

"It is not the same Alexander. You know it as well as I do."

"Oh please my dear doctor, explain this to me."

"This is insane. It is like a vegan trying to tell a carnivore that eating meat is wrong."

Alexander started to speak. The anger dissipated quickly; it was not a moment later that he was laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"My dear Khryssa, as charming as you are, sometimes you are equally as infuriating."

"I shall have to put that on my resume."

"You don't need a resume. You are not going anywhere." Then he changed his mind. "Except back to bed, get in."

"Since when did this become a dictatorship?" Khryssa shot back, while climbing back beneath the blankets.

"I would like to consider myself a benevolent dictator, but I am sure others would disagree."

She snorted at him with laughter. "Who would have ever known that the great Dracula had a sense of humor?"

Alexander pulled her to his chest. He laughed softy at her sarcasm. Tucking her back under all the blankets, he gazed into her eyes.

"Don't let my secret get out."

Alexander glanced around the room. He noted something. Sitting upon her dresser were a few personal items. Items that were obviously objects she treasured. There was an old teddy bear, a hair comb that had belonged to her grandmother, a small jewelry box, a few other indiscernible items, and next to everything else was the framed gift that he had given to her. Kissing her cheek, he let Khryssa drift back to sleep.

He let her sleep for a while before rising himself. Going downstairs, Alexander explored the house. It was quiet, clean and comfortable. He considered the four bedroom home rather small. To Khryssa it was perfect. When he found the library, Alexander smiled. The perfect way to get to know a person was by what they were reading. Looking around, he saw how she arranged everything. It was a simple plan. A certain area contained her scholarly texts, another held collectables and classics; the smallest section was her personal common tastes. Everything on the shelves had the feel that it has been read lovingly before. Glancing at the classics, it was quite an eclectic collection. The more personal selection made him smile. There was a bit of everything from Nabokov to Ellis. Picking up a copy of 'American Psycho', Alexander sat down in a large chair that had been placed in the corner.

Making himself comfortable, Alexander started to leaf through the novel. He caught just the barest scent of her perfume. Glancing down, there was an iPod sitting in a dock. Turning the little box on, he just selected the first playlist available. Noting that the song was called 'Going Home' and the artist was someone by the name of Mary Fahl. The bittersweet melody charmed the vampire. The book was forgotten and her music selections examined. Like the collection of books, the music was quite eclectic. She had everything from the most famous of classical works to the most obscure rock tunes. Something caught his eye. 'Miserere', Alexander knew the music. Tapping the screen so that it would play, Andrea Bocelli's voice filled the room.

"Now why are you asking God for mercy dear Khryssa?" The words were spoken to the quiet of the room.

"To wash me thoroughly from my wickedness of course" The soft reply came from the doorway.

Turning at the sound of her voice, he smiled. "Excellent response my dear, it was the perfect time to use the music against itself." Khryssa had quoted directly from Miserere's translation from the Book of Common Prayer. "What are you doing out of bed?" Alexander questioned.

"You were not there when I woke. I heard the music so I came down."

"Come here."

Alexander looked at her legs when she stepped forward. The hem of the white shirt skirted the upper parts of bare thighs. How could something so simple be so very erotic he mused? Taking her hand, he pulled her gently to his lap. She curled against him. He could still feel the fever that coursed through her body.

"I need to call a doctor for you."

"I am a doctor Alexander."

"Already you fight me so, Khryssa."

"This is fighting?"

"I am used to my wishes being obeyed implicitly."

Closing her eyes, Khryssa could feel the exhaustion wash over her like the crashing waves before a storm. "I never claimed to be the obedient sort. You realize this yes?"

He pressed his cheek to her hair, she smelled like expensive soaps and something even more intoxicating, herself. "I know. Come. We are going back to bed."

Alexander picked her up. Leaving the music and book forgotten, he carried her back upstairs to bed. Laying her down, he rearranged the blankets. Covering her up, a kiss was pressed to her forehead.

"Sleep.:

"Alexander? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. Do I need any other reason?"

"I suppose not."

"Good now rest. I want you healthy."

"Do you mind if I read?"

Shaking his head in amusement, he replied. "Fine, just rest and relax. I am going back downstairs."

"Thank you Alexander."

Heading back down the stairs he realized something, he had been here for nearly twenty-four hours and she had not eaten. For that matter, neither had he. He could grab a quick bite later. She needed sustenance now. A wrong turn and two doors later, Alexander found the kitchen. He tried to figure out where everything was in the vast kitchen. It was not easy. The size of the kitchen was quite large for the size of the house. It was obviously a well favored room. Opening and closing cabinets, he found what he was looking for. It would be nothing fancy that was for certain, Alexander did not know how to cook. A can of soup, a bowl and a spoon was all that he needed. Putting the bowl of soup into the microwave, after reading the directions on the can, he started to push buttons. The microwave would not turn on. Getting frustrated, he tried again. Finally working out the right sequence, the soup started to heat. It took him a little bit, the microwave had already announced that it was finished, but he found napkins, a tray and a plate. A small bowl of chicken and noodle soup was placed upon the tray. He added an array of crackers. Finishing it up with a glass of water, the meal was prepared. Cooking for one person should not be this difficult.

Khryssa was leaning back against the pillows reading when he walked in. She chuckled when she saw the tray. Setting the journal to the side, Alexander saw what she was reading. 'The Journal of Surgical Oncology' was opened to a page discussing something about tumor infiltration. Gently placing the tray upon her lap, he looked both amused and annoyed at the same time.

"You need to eat." Picking up the journal and placing a bookmark to the page she was on, he set it off to the side. "You also need to relax, you work too much."

"You made this?"

He laughed. "Of course, I do not bring staff with me everywhere. You should be impressed. I believe that was the first time I cooked for anyone. Ever."

"Thank you Alexander." Taking a spoonful of the soup, she looked over to him. "This is so very strange."

"What is?"

"This. You are taking care of me. It is somewhat surreal to tell you the truth."

"A dashing billionaire vampire cannot take care of someone?"

"Alexander, you have people that you can pay to do this."

"Of course I do, but there is satisfaction in doing some things myself."

Finishing about half of the soup, Khryssa pushed it away.

"You need to eat more Khryssa."

"I am full Alexander, but thank you."

"You are a stubborn woman; thankfully on you it is charming." He responded wryly.

Alexander took the tray and put it to the side. He sat back on the bed with her. "I am going to have someone bring me a few things. I need to clean up. I look rather distasteful."

"You can go home. You do realize this right? I will be fine."

"You need to be looked after."

She gave his thigh a little shove, playing more than anything. "Really Alexander I am fine."

He kissed her gently. "No. Now you need to rest again."

For once she did not argue and of that he was surprised. A quick tap of fingers across the keypad of his phone, Alexander placed a call. Informing his driver to bring him some toiletries and clean clothing, it would be expected shortly.

It was less than a half an hour when his driver arrived. Alexander retreated to one of the guest bathrooms to clean up. A quick shower later, he was changing into a pair of slacks and a cashmere turtleneck. They were the most casual of all his clothing. Not bothering to shave, and merely shoving his hair back into place, he was ready.

Settling down in a chair in her bedroom, Alexander watched Khryssa sleep for a while. Rising, he went back to wander her home. He felt the draw of her library once again. Perhaps he could glance through the book he had started earlier.

Walking back into the library, he decided to look once again at the tomes upon the shelves. Tucked away in a corner near the medical library was a small clothbound notebook of sorts. Curiosity struck him. It did not look like it belonged there. From what he knew about Khryssa it must be there for a reason, to be disorganized was not part of her nature. Pulling the notebook down, his fingers touched the well-worn blue cloth that covered it. The first page had Khryssa's name in it, written in childish script. It was an old diary. Alexander began to read.

Much of it was just the day to day writing of a young girl that was brimming with life. Her brilliance, even at such a young age, was shown here in the diary. Much to his dismay he was mesmerized by her childish dreams. The writings of a child with the mind that no one else could comprehend had poured her heart out into pages of what she had considered her own secret. He reached the halfway point of the small diary and his eyes hardened.

_Dear Diary._

_I do not know what to do. Uncle Gustav, Aunt Margaret, and Klaus are here. I do not like Klaus. He has a mean streak that scares me. He keeps pinching me and leaving bruises that hurt. I tried telling mom but she said he was just trying to play. He is OLD! He is like twelve years older than me and he should know better! Before I came back here to bed Dear Diary, he tried to show me his thing. Yeah I know it is called a penis, but I hate that word. I am going over to Margalo's house tomorrow to stay so I can get away from him. I am scared. Good night Dear Diary, love Khrys._

Alexander skimmed through the rest of the diary. There was nothing mentioned about Klaus again. He could feel his fury rising. That damnable son of Helsing's tried to hurt Khryssa? Then not a single person did a thing? Tossing the diary onto the table beside the chair, Alexander turned and went up the stairs.

Khryssa was still sleeping when he stormed into the room. When he sat down on the bed she woke instantly. Giving a little stretch, she smiled gently at him. The fever was still a vibrant flush in her cheeks. Even though his fury he could tell she was still ill.

"Why did you not tell me?"

Having no idea what had transpired, Khryssa was utterly perplexed. "What are you talking about? Tell you what?"

"What happened with Klaus?"

"What do you mean Alexander?"

"I found your diary. Klaus tried to harm you."

"That is none of your business!"

"Everything about you is my business!"

"No it isn't. You do not own me. You do not own my past, present nor my future. I do not owe you an explanation of anything."

Grabbing the quilt that covered her, Alexander dropped down to face level with her. "What did he do to you?"

"IT IS NONE OF YOU GODDAMN BUSINESS!"

"Tell me Khryssa!"

"No Alexander."

"Why do you feel the need to fight me every step of the way."

Khryssa faltered. "I don't"

He looked at her with a raised brow and said nothing.

"Okay maybe I do." Drawing her legs up to her chest, she dropped her cheek onto her knees. "You had no right to read that."

"I apologize Khryssa." His reply was quite formal.

"Alexander, I don't know what you want from me. I do not understand why you believe you can make these demands upon me and expect me to obey your every desire, wish and command."

"I get what I want and what I want is you."

"I am not a doll Alexander. I am not some pretty piece of fluff that you can admire and then put on a shelf for you to play with later. Nor am I one of your minions. You cannot make me do something just because you wish it."

"I realize that now." He said dryly.

"If you are looking for a woman that you can force your will upon, I am not the woman for you. I will never be that woman. No matter how much we want something, that does not mean we can have it. I am sorry Alexander; perhaps it would be better if you left?"

"You may be correct. Would you please answer the question that I asked?"

Khryssa nodded and sighed. "Nothing happened Alexander, except what you read in my diary. I went to my best friend's house. Margalo's family loved me as one of their own. I stayed there until Klaus and his parents left. I refused to return home until they were gone. While I saw Uncle Gustav and Aunt Margaret quite regularly, I never saw Klaus again."

"Thank you." Rising from the bed, Alexander went to collect his things and call his driver.

Khryssa followed, escorting him to the door. "Thank you for everything Alexander. I appreciate all that you have done for me."

"It was nothing at all Khryssa." Giving her a nod, he walked out to the waiting car.

It took a few more days for her to recover. When she finally returned to the office, Khryssa's staff looked worried. The offices and the labs were nearly silent. The normal chatter around the lounge was absent. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when she finally surfaced from her office and from beneath the mountain of paperwork that had been sitting. Gathering her staff in the lounge, Khryssa wanted to find out what was going on.

"Okay guys, what's up? This has to be one of the most personable departments within Lucard Industries. We treat each other as equals here. Everyone is acting strangely. I want to know why."

The room stayed silent. Khryssa tapped her nails against the counter she was leaning against and frowned. Taking a deep breath she spoke again. "Do I have to start bribing people?"

Amelia, Khryssa assistant, spoke up first. "Dr. Hart, we were told yesterday that the department would be undergoing some changes and could possibly be shut down."

"Who did this announcement come from Amelia?"

"Mr. Lucard came down with the news Ma'am."

"I see. I suppose I shall be talking to Mr. Lucard then." Khryssa turned sharply and headed to the elevator.

Swiping her card that would permit her to go to the top floor, the green light flashed its acceptance and beeped. "Well at least that still works." She muttered softly to herself. Walking out of the elevator, angry steps carried her quickly to Greta's desk.

"Greta is he in?" Fury burned bright in her dark eyes.

"Yes Dr. Hart he is. But Mr. Lucard is on the phone at the moment. If you would like to wai-."

"No need, I am positive he is expecting me." Khryssa stormed into the private office.

Alexander was on the phone when she came in. "Excuse me Reginald; if you would allow me to call you back, something just came up."

Khryssa picked a file up off of his desk, and flung it at him. The paper hit Alexander square in the chest as he was hanging up.

"A touch testy this afternoon, are we Dr. Hart?"

Her hands were on the desk and she leaned over. "Cut the crap Lucard, what the hell is going on?"

"I suppose the answer to the question is a yes then."

"Because we have decided against anything outside of the workplace, you decide to close my department down?"

"You made that decision my dear, not I."

Khryssa wondered somewhere in the darkest part of her mind if it was possible to strangle a vampire. "Lucard this is insane. If it is your desire to hurt someone, then hurt me. Fire me. I realize I have a contract. I will not act upon it. Do not close the department down. There are many people that work for you that need their job. Take it out on me, not them. Please."

"You are so lovely when you plead Dr. Hart."

"Would you stop it? You realize that I am a lawyer as well as a physician? I would be more than happy to file a sexual harassment suit against you Lucard."

"You dare threaten me Dr. Hart?"

"I never threaten Lucard. I merely respond in kind."

He moved swiftly to grab the woman before him. Alexander's hand grasped her jaw and he looked into her eyes. "I do not take kindly to threats my dear. It would be in your best interests to retract your previous statement."

"No."

He loosened his grip on her and brought his lips onto her softer ones. "I have never met a more infuriating woman in all my years."

"Let me go Lucard!"

"You are mine. You may not admit it, but you are. You have been since the moment you stepped into my office accepting my offer. I wanted you then. I crave you even more now Khryssa Hart." He released his grip on her fully at that moment and turned away. "I know not why I crave you like I do. Perhaps it is because you do not make it easy for me. Perhaps because I know one day you would succumb to my charms on your own. But right now, the choice is your own. You may walk away from me completely or you may stay by my side. Your prize is, of course, the people you obviously care for."

"I am not whoring myself to you Lucard." The anger in her voice made him smile.

"Your answer was expected."

Grabbing her again, Alexander kissed her cheek. "We shall discuss this later. I shall see you tonight."

She was dismissed.

"We are not done with this Lucard."

"You are very correct my dear sweet Khryssa."

Alexander sat back down at his desk after she had stormed out. He smiled to himself. That had gone better than he thought.

Two hours had lapsed. Alexander noting the time, walked out of his office. He spoke into his cell phone. "Where would you like to meet Dr. Hart?"

"My office." Khryssa disconnected the line.

"Excellent." It was said to himself.

Opening the door to her office, Alexander walked in.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Khryssa replied irritably.

"My house, my rules."

"What do you intend to do Lucard?"

"I have a proposition for you Dr. Hart."

She grimaced. "Yes?"

"You will be my public face. You will be on my arm, publically. When questions are asked, your word is mine. You do this and everything shall return to normal." Reaching out he stroked her cheek.

"If I refuse?"

"I will destroy everything you worked for my dear."

"I cannot believe I fell for your deception."

"It happens to the best of them Dr. Hart."

"Tell me more of your terms."

Alexander smiled coolly. He knew he had her. "It will be for the public only. I will not try to control your, private affairs. I will elevate your position to – "

"No."

"No?"

"I like what I do. There will be no change to that. I will be your public face. I will stand by your side, in public venues. I will speak for Lucard Industries. That is all I will do."

"I find your proposition acceptable."

"Are we done?"

"Not yet." He kissed her lips, sealing the deal. "You are such a beautiful woman Khryssa. This will certainly be my pleasure."

"Unfortunately, I do not see the feeling as being mutual."

"Fortunately, to me, that does not matter."

Alexander walked out, leaving Khryssa with her anger. Putting her head in her hands, she could not believe what had transpired. He was doing all of this because of the decision to step apart from each other? There it was, the ever returning headache appeared once more.

The days fell away and months began to pass. Khryssa became the face of Lucard Industries. She was the one that was asked the questions and told of important news to the world. She stood by Alexander Lucard at social gatherings. They looked, to the people around them, like a happy couple. The news spread fast and it was not long before Khryssa had to answer to her family.

"Hi Uncle Gustav." She said after answering her phone.

"Khrys what is the meaning of this?" Gustav demanded an answer.

"What is the meaning of what Uncle Gustav?" Khryssa knew what was coming.

"You are on the television speaking for Lucard and the reports of you being involved with Lucard?"

"It is merely business. I am not involved with Lucard other than for business purposes." Anymore, was the silent addition.

"Khrys one of Christopher's magazines reported that you and Lucard are dating!"

She had to wonder which one did that. Who would care anyway? "No Uncle Gustav, we are not dating. It is merely a publicity stunt. To be quite honest, he and I can barely stand the sight of each other." That was somewhat true at least.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Uncle Gustav."

"Why don't you come by the house and we can talk? I want to make sure that he has not bespelled you Khryssa."

"He can't."

"What do you mean he can't?"

"I mean that he tried to put me under his control, and was unable to. There is something about me that does not allow for it to happen." Did she sound as tired as she felt? Most likely, Khryssa decided.

"That is amazing Khrys! We will have to look into this at length!"

"I need to get back to work Uncle Gustav."

'Of course, have a good evening. And Khrys?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Be careful, I do not like this one bit. Alexander Lucard has an ulterior motive. Do not ever believe otherwise."

"I know Uncle Gustav. Have a good evening yourself."

Hanging up the phone, Khryssa noticed the time. Seven o'clock, damn! She was being picked up in an hour to go somewhere with Lucard. Shutting everything down, Khryssa ran out of the office and headed for home.

It took no time for her to get dressed. A quick clean up, re-apply makeup, and do something with her hair and she stood there in front of a closet in her underthings.

What to wear, what to wear, what to wear, she thought while glancing through the closet again and again. Stepping into the depths of the walk –in that was kept for her evening clothes. I hate wearing this stuff. I wonder what he would do if I showed up in jeans, she mused. Most likely it is best not to find out. Finally settling on a rather unique gown, she stepped out.

The gown was Oriental in style, fitted tight from the high mandarin collar down to the hem at her feet. The dress left her arms bare. There was a slit that led up to mid-thigh on the left. The under fabric was simply a heavy black silk. The over layer was a patterned lace set with silver. The back was bare, save for the lace. It left a pattern of butterflies over her pale skin. At six feet tall, Khryssa did not need to bother with heels. Instead she chose a pair of black slippers that matched the dress to perfection.

She had just finished putting on a pair of diamond earrings, when the doorbell rang. Walking downstairs, she did not bother to look out, she knew who it was.

"Good evening Alexander."

"You look stunning Khryssa." He admired the dress, it fitted her beautifully. She wore nothing else besides the earrings, letting the dress speak for itself. It was perfect and understated. He appreciated how she looked.

"Thank you."

Offering her his arm, she took it. In case anyone was watching, they acted out their roles in public to perfection.

"What is the destination tonight Alexander?"

"La Langue Souit in the city my dear."

Khryssa nodded. "Our dinner companions?"

"We shall be alone tonight. We will have the entire restaurant to ourselves. We need to talk. I know how you feel about neutral grounds."

"Alexander." Her voice carried a warning.

"Yes, I realize I am bending the rules of our agreement. For once Khryssa just do as I ask, please."

She nodded again, yet a feeling of unease sat in her belly. For an hour they road together in silence, the car came to a gentle halt. Khryssa looked at Alexander Lucard with a distinct wariness in her eyes. Escorting her out of the car, he took a possessive stance with her as always. She had gotten used to it. Alexander let his hand rest lightly on the small of her back. He could feel the warm flesh beneath the lace. Entering the restaurant right on time, they were greeted by the maître'd.

"Monsieur Lucard, Mademoiselle Hart, welcome to our humble restaurant. If you would join me please, I shall show you to your table."

Khryssa smiled politely, but she could feel her nerves begin to fray already. What was he up to this time? Alexander took her hand, and they walked together. He leaned in, inhaling the spice and sweet of her perfume.

"You do know how to make an appearance Khryssa."

Once again the polite smile returned, murmuring softly she responded. "Thank you Alexander."

Once seated, the experience began. They dined, drank wine, and conversed lightly. It was a respectable meal with respectable conversation. Khryssa finally began to relax. It was just a meal after all. Reaching across the table, Alexander took her hand. After a quick check to make sure that nobody was about, she raised her brow at him.

"You have not had enough of the play acting Alexander?" She spoke extremely quietly.

"Yes I have. That is the reason why we are here."

"Oh? Do tell please kind Sir."

"I have tired of this Khryssa. Your discomfort with me is no longer palatable."

"Discomfort? I have always behaved properly when I am in public with you." The tender smile was not believable with the murderous look in her eyes.

"I believed that if you spent time with me, that you would come to see my position as something better." He paused. "I had thought if you and I were publically declared that perhaps we could change our pattern into something more intimate."

"What on earth ever gave you that idea?"

"I have never had a woman refuse me Khryssa."

"Get used to it Alexander." She smiled a brilliant smile.

"Why must you be so difficult? You are an exceptional woman Khryssa Hart. Your knowledge is beyond measure. Your wit is divine. You can drive a man to complete and utter distraction with your beauty. Yet, you will not follow a simple request."

"You cannot force me to want you Alexander." Rising from the chair she walked around to him. Alexander looked upon her, not expecting what came next. Khryssa dipped to her knees on the floor at his feet. The silk and lace skirt of her dress fanned out before her. She took his hand. Whispering to him, there was sadness in her voice.

"Do you not understand Alexander? You cannot impress me with power. Your money means nothing to me at all. You are the most desirable man I have ever had the chance to meet. Yet, none of this matters to me." Looking for the words to continue was difficult at first, and then they flowed. "I do not need such things. The night of the Winter Ball when we danced together, you held me not as an object, but someone to be treasured. Even when you objectify me, I am still your treasure. When we spent the evening in the café talking and I could look into your eyes and see you relax. That meant the world to me. There you captured my heart. Later, I gave you my body. It wasn't because of whom you are Alexander. It was because of what I saw inside of you. You envision yourself to be some monster, and I have seen the opposite of that."

She released his hand and began to rise. Reaching out, Alexander caressed her cheek, urging her to him. Khryssa paused; she stayed upon her knees and looked up to him.

"Why do you not want what I can offer you? I can give you the world. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't need the world Alexander. I have more money than some small countries. I have all the fame that I can handle. Power is easy to gain, if you know how. I have had everything I have ever wanted, except love. Oh yes, my family loves me. I have never known the love and romance that fills the lives of a man and woman when they connect. That is in which I am lacking. That is what I have always lacked."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Alexander, when I suggested we part on our own terms, you tried to force me to do your bidding. It doesn't work that way. There may have been others in your long life that has coveted such. I do not. You became angry with me. I believe it was because you thought I had dismissed you."

Alexander nodded, not saying anything quite yet.

"I did not dismiss you. I knew then that I was not what you wished for me to be."

"You know not of what I wished." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Then what is it that you desired Alexander?"

"To have you as my own."

She sighed. "That is the problem Alexander. You wished to possess me. I need to be loved."

Alexander pulled Khryssa abruptly to him. A brutal kiss took her lips; he could feel her gasp beneath him. He fumbled for a moment, his fingers threading through her dark hair. The single comb that held the mounds of curls in place was pulled free. Delicate ringlets dropped down her back and he ran his fingers through their softness. Breaking the kiss, Alexander noticed her lips. With the force that he had used on her, he had cut the gentle curve. The longing to taste that small bit of blood was too much. He kissed her again, this time gently. The sweetness of her blood was astonishing. It was like nothing he ever tasted before and in an instant it was gone.

Khryssa pulled back from him, distress was evident on her lovely features. The look alone hit him hard. "I am sorry Khryssa. That was inappropriate of me." He wanted to taste her again; there was something he wanted more. "May we try again? You and I that is, may we try to be what each other yearns for?"

"You are willing to compromise Alexander?" The note of humor in her voice was easily detected.

"Perhaps, just this one time I shall consider it." The same bit of humor was apparent in his voice as well.

She kissed him. The skilled hand of a surgeon pressed against his cheek. Alexander raised his hand to cover it with his own. "You never cease to amaze me Khryssa."

Kissing him again, she murmured a soft sound. "Mmm?"

"Shall we take our leave my beautiful Khryssa?"

"Yes please."

Alexander helped her back to her feet, only to pull Khryssa close to his body. Slim and sleek, she molded against him perfectly. His lips brushing her ear, the warmth of his quiet voice was a delight. "I believe we have both chosen well."

Khryssa slid her arms over Alexander's broad shoulders and pulled him just that much closer. "I believe you are correct."

Picking her up into his arms, he carried her out of the small restaurant. The car ride took forever. Alexander refused to allow Khryssa to leave his arms. For once, she did not fight him. They took the chance to know each other in a different way. Music, books, the arts in general were discussed. Even though Alexander had teased Khryssa about playing chess once before, he now discovered she was actually a chess master. It was her turn to tease him.

"You do realize that the rook is next in power to the queen correct?"

"I do play the game, yes."

Khryssa gave him a smug smile. It was then that he realized what she was referring to.

"Are you insinuating that you are my queen?"

"Perhaps." Khryssa was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Then my Queen, we have arrived at your castle." The chauffeured vehicle pulled to a stop at the home of Alexander Lucard.

Khryssa started to protest. All it took was a kiss to silence the sounds. Stroking her hair, he said two words. "Trust me."

Nodding mutely, she did not argue further. Alexander slid his arm around her slender waist. Letting his fingers splay across Khryssa's hip, he took the lead. Guiding her inside, he navigated them both through the corridors of the castle. Khryssa looked at Alexander with confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"It is a secret."

She gave him a questioning look and he just smiled. Finally coming to a door, Alexander stopped her.

"Turn around if you would Khryssa."

Doing as he asked, she turned around with her back to him. Removing the tie from his tux, Alexander used it as a blindfold. Covering her eyes completely, he whispered in her ear.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, not at all." The curious note in her voice was apparent.

Taking her hand, they passed through the doorway. The night touched her skin. Khryssa lifted her chin upwards and tasted the air against her lips.

"Where are we?"

"About ten more steps and you will know."

She laughed softly. She took the steps; Alexander kept her hand within his grasp.

"We are here." He lifted the makeshift blindfold from her eyes.

"Alexander it is beautiful!"

They were in a small garden. The pathway was paved with cobblestones. The ivy covered trellis was strung with fairy lights that had been turned on earlier. The night was awash with the scent of jasmine and lavender. He led her further down the path. There was a small clearing beneath a well maintained hardwood tree. Alexander brought her over to the clearing where a large plaid blanket had already been spread out.

"You planned this out ahead of time?

"Well, yes."

Khryssa started to laugh softly; she rose slightly to kiss Alexander's jawline.

"Thank you, it is amazing."

There was another blanket set to the side, along with a small thermos. Alexander moved them and sat down. Extending a hand for Khryssa to join him, he smiled up at her. "I am happy that you are pleased."

Stepping out of the dancing slippers that she wore, Khryssa took his hand and sat down with him. Both looked comfortable in the night air even in their evening best. Taking the thermos and removing the top, a drink was poured for her.

Accepting the drink in the thermos top from his hand, she looked at it questioningly and took a sip.

"Coffee! Ah now the evening is perfect." Khryssa winked at him. Her love for coffee was notorious.

Taking the other blanket, Alexander brought it around her shoulders. Looking into her eyes, he smiled tenderly. "The night compliments you my dear."

"It is you that makes the night Alexander. I have never looked at it the same since I met you."

"Why is that?"

Taking a sip of the coffee, Khryssa considered the question. "You know that my youth was filled with stories of you and your deeds. When I met you, I saw something different. You own the night. You do not fear it. I have never seen such a look of peace and serene beauty as I have with you looking out into the darkness. It is truly a sight to behold."

The breeze captured her hair, blowing it back away from her cheeks. Tendrils licked fair cheeks; to Alexander she looked like a fallen angel.

"Do you come out here often Alexander?"

"Since it was finished, this is the first time that I have been out here."

"Oh, it is new then?"

Reaching out, he tucked an errant curl back behind her ear. "I had this built for you Khryssa."

"For me? But why?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"I don't understand Alexander."

"I wanted to show you that I would try."

"How did you know I would agree to try again?"

"I did not know. I had merely hoped for a second chance."

Taking another sip of the strong coffee, Khryssa smiled gently at him. "I am curious Alexander. Why have you gone to so much trouble? You can have your pick of women."

"I do not want other women. I hunger for you." Holding her with a steady gaze, Alexander noticed that she looked bewildered by his words. "You do not understand do you?" He asked gently.

"No, I do not." It was not an issue of self-esteem. Khryssa just did not see herself any different than anyone else.

"It goes beyond your beauty Khryssa. Yes, you are an exquisite woman. It is more than that. You are compelling. I find you to be innocent, yet not naïve. You look at the world with a smile that reaches your very soul. You care for others and it is the others that come before you. I have seen the look in your eyes, before our courting became soured. At one time, you trusted me more than I trusted myself. My darling Khryssa, you gave me your trust. You knew all of my flaws since even before the day you met me and you did not draw away. You cared about the man before you and not the man I had been. That is reason enough."

"I have no idea what to say to all of that."

"What is in your heart Khryssa?"

"You frighten me Alexander. You frighten me to my very core." She saw the look of shock on his handsome face. Shaking her head, Khryssa began to explain. "You have the ability to hurt me. I don't worry about you harming me physically. You could easily break me yet I do not worry about the physical; I worry about you breaking my heart. You alone could shatter it until there is nothing left but tiny shards that could never be put back together again. That is what I fear from you. I have seen both sides of the man. You can be tender and sweet when you are getting what you desire. Yet, the minute I have challenged that, you turn cold and demanding. It is difficult."

Alexander kissed her. His lips caressed the soft swell of the delicate creature before him. Dipping his head, he rested his cheek against Khryssa's shoulder. "I am trying to change that, for you."

"I don't want you to change Alexander. It was not someone else that I looked upon with such passion. It was you."

"Then what do you want Khryssa?"

"For you to realize that I am human and that I do not do well with certain demands. If you want something of me Alexander all you must do is ask."

He breathed the words in her ear. "Is it really that easy?"

"Yes."

"You are a dangerous woman Khryssa Hart."

She had to chuckle at that, giving her head a shake. "I am harmless, as long as I do not have a scalpel in my hand. There are benefits to being a surgeon after all."

"You are the human that tamed Dracula, who could be more dangerous?"

"I have not tamed you. I merely invited you to look at the situation in a different light."

"Oh is that it?"

"'Yes, it is my feeling upon the subject Alexander." Khryssa furrowed her brow. "Which do you prefer, Alexander or Dracula?"

"Alexander. There is less of a chance for a slip up publicly."

"That makes sense." She nodded.

"Do you have a preference my enchantment?"

"Your enchantment?"

"You do not like it?"

"I never said that. I was just surprised is all." Lying back on the blanket, Khryssa looked up at the skies. The castle was far enough away from the small town so that the lights did not interfere with the night sky. She stayed silent for a moment and then turned to look at Alexander. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"To see you smile, I would give up the night."

Alexander moved to her. A gentlemanly sprawl followed. Placing his head on her hip, an arm curled around her slender form. Khryssa reached for him in the night. Running her fingers through his blond locks, she closed her eyes and spoke into the breeze.

"I would never ask that of you."

"That is the reason why I would give it up." He ran his hand across her bare skin. Tempted to expose more of it, but knowing it was too soon. A look of displeasure dashed across his face. "You are cold."

"There is a chill in the air, yes. I am fine though Alexander."

"I do not want you getting ill once again, especially if it would be at my doing."

She continued to stroke her fingers through his hair. Long lazy strokes that were so very gentle lulled Alexander with the tranquility of the beautiful night.

"It will be dawn soon Khryssa."

"It is that late?" She was taken aback. Had time really gone by that quickly?

"Yes. The sun will begin its ascent in approximately twenty-two minutes."

"You do have a knack for keeping me up until the strangest hours Alexander."

"Will you watch the sunrise with me?"

"I would be honored to Alexander."

He sat up. The instant that he moved, Khryssa missed the gentle weight against her body. She began to rise as well. Alexander pulled her gently to him. Guiding her to sit between his thighs, he curled her into his arms. He spoke low and warm against her ear.

"Tell me what you see Khryssa."

Leaning back into his arms, the smile that appeared was one of ease. Her dark eyes looked out to the horizon. The first strands of light had just begun to break through. "What do I see? The night is laying down to rest and the sun reminds us that what lies in the dark is also there in the brightness."

"Do you fear the night my darling?"

"Not at all, I welcome it. After all, you are born of the night and linger within its shadows, yet when the day comes you are the same as you were. Hence what lies in the dark is also there in the brightness."

"Shall we go inside?"

She shook her head. "I need to go home Alexander. I need to change my clothing and clean up some."

Alexander looked apologetic. "I took the liberty of procuring a few items on your behalf."

She thought about a sarcastic remark and then bit her tongue. He was trying. He was trying to be helpful in fact. Khryssa started to smile. "How did you know what to buy?"

"I have been in your home before. When you were ill, I looked about some. It was quite easy to get the proper sizes. Your tastes do not mirror my own, alas. I took a bit of a liberty in choosing certain items. You have enough garments, cosmetics, and general items to last for a while."

Khryssa tilted her head back, kissing Alexander's jawline. Soft lips lingered upon the roughness that was beginning to appear. "Thank you."

He visibly relaxed. "I thought you were going to be angry."

The words came slowly, with thought. "I think my first emotion was to pull away. I realized you were not trying to be controlling as much as you were being generous. I appreciate it greatly."

It was a start, for both of them. "Will you stay?" The words were cautious.

"Yes I will stay."

When Alexander smiled Khryssa could see what a masterpiece he truly was to behold. His now mussed blond locks and shadowing of a beard across his jaw did not draw from his magnificence, but added to it instead. Helping her up, Alexander led her back inside. They paused briefly at the entryway, then smiling to one another while looking back over the garden. They soon retreated into the warmth of the castle.

Alexander held her hand lightly as they walked through his opulent home. The sheer size was daunting to most anyone, and that included Khryssa. The far part of the castle was more modern. It was there that the bedrooms, dressing rooms, general living quarters resided. Alexander brought her to the dressing chambers that he had designated for her use. Everything that she could possibly need had already been placed in the room for her. Clothing, shoes, lingerie, cosmetics, hair tools and products had been purchased specifically for her. Opening the door for Khryssa, he lingered at the doorway.

"Will thirty minutes give you enough time?"

"That is plenty. It does not take me too long." She smiled gently.

"I shall be right across the hall if you are in need of anything Khryssa." He turned to step away.

"Alexander?"

"Yes?" He paused.

Khryssa stepped to him and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. "Thank you again."

"Think nothing of it. It was truly my pleasure."

They left each other's company. When they parted Alexander wondered if she felt the need to stay within each other's sight as he did. Khryssa didn't bother looking in the closet. She wanted a shower, now. Stripping off the clothing, pausing only to hang up the dress, she entered the shower. The cascading water came from all directions. Jets were positioned every six inches or so from the ankle to the head on three sides, with a larger one overhead. The hair products were the same ones she used at home, Truffle by Fuente. Washing her hair and doing all the other tidbits that were required in the shower, she finished quickly. Rubbing some of the stay in serum into the ends, she twisted it back into a bun. Makeup was the easiest part. There was no need for night time dramatics. A touch of color, a bit of gloss, a final sweep of mascara and she was done. Steeling herself for what could possibly be in the closet. She knew that Alexander was fond of more of a formal look than she was.

Taking a peek in the lingerie chest, she was rather surprised. It was expensive, of course, but it was nothing outrageous. Picking out a very pale lavender and crème silk crepe bra with a matching thong, she slid into the delicate garments. The closet was an adventure. Everything from bikinis to a few formal gowns lined the deep walk in closet. Putting her face in her hand she thought Oh Alexander, why so much? The realization that this was nothing compared to his wardrobe came right after. There were at least jeans. Sliding into a pair of boyfriend cut Wantanabe's, the hunt for a blouse began. There was nothing that looked suitable for what she wanted. A grin appeared. Sliding her feet into a pair of moccasins, she opened the door. Making sure no one was around; Khryssa went across the hall to where Alexander was.

Walking in without knocking, she surprised him. He turned sharply, while tugging a pair of black Zimmerli boxer briefs on. Khryssa just stood there, wide eyed. Her hand had flown upwards to cover her mouth. She had seen him naked before, more like felt him naked before. Seeing him like this was astonishing. He had to be the most majestic man ever created.

"Did you need something, besides a blouse Khryssa?" He was amused by the look on her face.

Shaking her head, she went to him. Threading her fingers into his hair, she kissed him. Never had she kissed him like this before. Her lips met his with hunger. Biting down on his lip, she purred with delight. A wanton need stroked fires that she had not even known that she had were now ignited. Alexander slid his hands to her waist, bringing her hips to his own with force. Denim was ground against him, while Alexander's strong fingers battled with the front button of her jeans. Khryssa pulled away from his hands and broke the kiss. His eyes alight with the frenzy of his ardor gazed upon her with question.

She slid down his body. Her knees rested upon the thick ornate rug. She looked up to him with reverence. Sliding the black fabric down, she exposed him. Khryssa could feel his fingers pulse against her scalp, urging her on. She made love to just one part of him until she heard Alexander cry out her name.

"Khryssa, you must stop. I cannot control myself much longer." He rasped out.

That was what she wanted. More than she wanted to breathe, she needed to taste his pleasure on her tongue. Alexander's grip within her curls tightened. He called out her name over and over again. It was his mantra. Continuing sucking she drank of his pleasure and it was divine.

When the tidal waves of pleasure finally ceased, Alexander pulled away. Khryssa brushed her cheek along his thigh, resting there. He let his fingers slide across her warm skin. His eyes were still closed.

"That was unexpected."

She nuzzled against him. Inhaling the warm comforting scent of his skin, she just nodded. Helping her to her feet, Alexander captured Khryssa in his arms. A kiss drifted across the swell of her lips. He smiled gently, brushing the tendrils that had escaped back.

"May I ask what brought that on?"

She turned crimson. Hiding her face against his shoulder Khryssa spoke softly. "You just looked like" She didn't know what to say. "perfection."

"I might have to cultivate that look more often."

"Please?"

He laughed. It was a warm rumble in the early morning. Kissing him again, Khryssa looked into his eyes.

"What are you thinking my dear?"

"It is nothing."

"Oh?"

"I suppose I should find a shirt and let you finish getting dressed."

"I don't know, I believe only one of us is overdressed at the moment and it is not me."

It was her turn to laugh. "Insatiable!"

"I will not argue this fact when it comes to you."

Pulling away from him, Khryssa walked over to his closet and disappeared within. Alexander watched her with a raised brow wondering what she was doing. When she reappeared she was wearing one of his white dress shirts that he wore for the office. It was a custom Charvet. While it was quite large on her, it looked perfect. He chuckled.

"Raiding my closet now?" He gave the hem of the shirt a tug. "I believe it does look much better on you than it does on me."

"I think we will have to agree to disagree on that Alexander."

He got dressed as well. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain light blue button down shirt, he was soon dressed. Khryssa looked at him with the same look he had given her.

"Is something the matter?"

"I didn't realize that you even owned a pair of jeans."

"I didn't. Not until I went shopping for you did I ever bother to purchase a pair."

"Wait. You went shopping?"

"But of course my dear."

"You did the shopping for me? You didn't send one of the members of your staff to do so?"

"No. I wanted to do it."

"I do not understand you Alexander."

"What is there to understand?" He kissed her gently. "Khryssa I have all the money a man could ever need and every day that amount grows. You are in the same position that I am. What you spend matters little to your overall financial situation. It is how you do things that matter."

"Point taken Alexander."

"Do you need to rest?"

She shook her head. "No, someone was feeding me coffee until the wee hours of the morning. I feel fine."

"Neither do I, so what would you like to do?"

"Well I know I should go into the office for a bit, but I sincerely doubt that is what you have in mind."

"You work too much Khryssa."

"That is what people keep telling me."

"Would you please hand me my cell phone?"

Looking around before finally spotting his phone, Khryssa handed it to him with a curious look. Alexander pressed a button and fired off a command to the person on the other end. Hitting the screen to disconnect the call he smiled.

"Grab your bag, we have plans."

She looked at him warily. "You are not going to inform me of where we are going beforehand are you?"

"Of course not. You do have your passport with you correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Khryssa and Alexander were seated within the Lucard Industries jet. The captain had just announced that they were free to move about the cabin. Khryssa, having had been up for over twenty-four hours, was napping in her seat next to Alexander.

"Victoria, please bring a blanket for Dr. Hart."

"Yes Mr. Lucard."

The flight attended returned with the blanket quickly. It was never good to make Mr. Lucard wait. She started to place it upon the sleeping woman when she was interrupted.

"I will do it Victoria, thank you."

"Yes Sir. Is there anything else?"

Alexander glanced to his sleeping companion. "Make sure there is coffee ready for when Dr. Hart awakens. That will be all."

Victoria left quickly, but not before looking back at the sleeping Khryssa Hart with a wistful glance. His attention was already turned as Alexander covered Khryssa up with a thick cashmere blanket. Lucky bitch thought the flight attendant. What does she have that I don't?

The flight was not a long one, less than two hours. Khryssa had slept for about half of it. Stretching a bit, she opened her eyes. Alexander put down the file he was looking over and closed it, turning his attention to her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Hi." Khryssa smiled a sleepy smile.

"You look so amazingly innocent when you sleep. After earlier this morning, I know better now."

Blushing and chuckling, she smiled. "You are the one that corrupted me."

"And I will continue to do so my dear."

Victoria came over immediately with Khryssa's coffee. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip. "Thank you very much. I am sorry; I did not get your name."

"It is Victoria Ma'am."

"Thank you very much Victoria. It is greatly appreciated." Khryssa's smile was warm.

"Yes Ma'am." She left as quickly as she appeared.

"Still not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Persistent are you not?"

"It is a good quality to have when you deal with powerful billionaires."

Alexander laughed. "Touché." Looking over at his traveling companion he touched her cheek with a gentleness that made her smile. "No. I am not going to tell you. You will find out when we arrive."

Khryssa glanced at the table where Alexander had been working, there was a black iPod sitting there. Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked. "What were you listening to?"

"Bird York."

It was her turn to laugh. "Am I rubbing off on you Mr. Lucard?"

"It was inevitable was it not?"

"I suppose, she is one of my favorite of the more modern type of genres."

"Oh what is your favorite of the classics?"

"You would have to define classics Alexander. Are we discussing the true classics, such as those that would be considered from the Romantic period and what not? I would have to say Puccini or Dvorak. The modern classics would have to be some of Webber's pieces with the vocals of Ramin Karminloo."

"You have delightfully eclectic tastes Khryssa."

"What of you Alexander?"

He had to think for a moment. "I am rather fond of Mozart and Bach. Though there is something about The Beatles that I have always found interesting."

"The Beatles?"

"You sound surprised."

"Incredibly surprised would be more accurate."

"I am a man of diverse tastes." He protested playfully.

"Now that is not surprising in the least." She smiled mischievously at him.

Alexander started to speak and the captain came on and cut him off. They should be arriving in about ten minutes at a private airfield. The captain did not give away their destination. Right after landing, Khryssa noticed that Alexander was getting antsy. She placed her had upon his, and asked with concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"It has been a very long time since I have been here." Unbuckling his seatbelt, he did the same for Khryssa. Alexander wasted no time in getting them both off the plane. They were standing on the tarmac of the private landing strip and before she could look around he slid his arms around her waist. Standing behind her, Alexander nuzzled her ear and spoke. "Welcome to Sighișoara, Romania, and the place of my birth."

Turning in his arms, Khryssa looked at him with shock. This was completely unexpected. Taking her hand, Alexander smiled. He looked almost shy for a moment. This was something he had never done before. Never before had anyone mattered enough for him to even want to explain his childhood to, until he met Khryssa.

They walked everywhere. Alexander explained small details of things he remembered. He had only lived here for a few years, but the town meant a great deal to him. While he was explaining the citadel, Khryssa could see the excitement in his blue eyes. The number of churches was mind-boggling. Alexander explained that he had grown up in the Orthodox Church. When he was imprisoned, he was forced by his captors to convert to Catholicism. It was just going through the motions, all of it. He had never been, in his heart, religious. The Orthodox Church excommunicated him none the less. Every so often they took a cab to a destination. Alexander's Romanian was perfect, of course. Perhaps a bit more formal than the people that were currently in the region, times do change after all.

"How is your Romanian?"

"I know enough to get in trouble, that is about it Alexander."

"We will have to fix that."

She chuckled at his exuberance and was pulled in another direction. They entered square. Walking around the small shops, Khryssa had always been curious of something. "Alexander? The artwork that depicts Vlad Tepes always shows y-" She had almost said you, correcting herself quickly. "-him as having dark hair. You on the other hand, do not."

"My hair was always light. I darkened it with grease and ash to look more like my countrymen when I was younger. When I became immortal, it did not matter any longer."

She nodded, curiosity sated. Slipping her arm around his hips, her fingers tugged at the belt loops of his jeans. "Thank you for this. Thank you for sharing a part of your life with me."

"It is I who should be thanking you. I never had the need to share my life with anyone. I do now. I want you to know me Khryssa. I want you to know all of me."

She kissed his throat gently, laying her head upon his shoulder. "I want to know all of you Alexander. I want to know everything I can about you."

They kept walking for a little while. Alexander knew the town well, including all of its history from the twelfth century through modern times. Khryssa marveled at the relaxed atmosphere of Sighișoara. Nothing seemed to move overly fast and they moved together was a casual ease.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hm, I suppose I am. What of you Alexander, do you need to eat?"

"No. I actually need quite a bit less- "He cleared his throat. "food than you think. I will be more than happy to dine with you ."

"I believe we have a date then."

Taking her in a different direction, it was apparent that Alexander knew where they were going. It was only about a ten minute walk when they arrived at a rather non-distinct, but quite lovely, building. There was a sign out front of the building. It was in the shape of the typical Hollywood vampire. Puzzling over what appeared to be a tourist trap, Khryssa turned to Alexander with a questioning look in her eyes.

Alexander brought her closer to him. He was not looking at her, but at the building instead. "Yes I know it is an odd place to bring you. This was my first home. This was where I was born. I wanted you to see."

She kissed him. No words were needed in that moment. Alexander pulled her against him forcibly. Turning her around, he backed Khryssa into the wall. Her shoulders hit the stone and she pushed back into him. His hands gripped her hips, seeming as if they would tear through the denim. Oblivious to any other person, his lips traveled from her seeking mouth down to her throat. Khryssa cried out with abandon. It was then they realized they were not alone.

"Keep this up and I will take you right here right now." His rumbling voice grazed her skin.

"I don't think I would argue at this point."

Pulling away he looked into her eyes. He loved the way her dark gaze drank him in. "Perhaps it would be a better idea to not get arrested."

"I have bail money."

He laughed. It was a rich throaty sound. "Come, let's go in."

Straightening themselves out, they entered the café. The hostess asked them how many in broken English.

Alexander replied smoothly in Romanian. "Just two, somewhere private please. But first a tour."

The hostess took them through the whole café. Alexander looked terribly amused by everything. Their hostess went to explain that the home had been completely renovated. The entire tour took only fifteen minutes. Taking them to a corner table in the back of the main room, they were alone.

"What did you think?"

"The rooms have changed dramatically from what I can remember. Much of the history was incorrect, alas."

"I had the feeling you wanted to correct her on a few things." Khryssa tried to hide a smile.

"What would you like to eat?"

Glancing at the menu, it was in several languages and she could read most of them. "I have no idea. Why don't you choose for the both of us?"

Beckoning the waiter over, Alexander spoke fluidly. He ordered zacuscă and dark bread to start with. Mămăligă and mititei was ordered for their meal with an addition of smântână They would have beer to drink. Khryssa gave him a quizzical look.

"So what are we having?"

"Typical country food." He grinned at her. Alexander was looking forward to the meal. "A bean and eggplant spread on black bread to start with. Dinner will consist of what equates out to a polenta type dish with grilled ground meats and a sour cream like sauce. I was going to order coffee for you, but the mititei needs beer. When I was a child mămăligă with honey was one of my favorite things to eat."

"It sounds wonderful! I am starving now."

Reaching across the table, he took her hand. "I am glad you are here to share this with me."

"Me too. This was a wonderful idea. You realize it will be my turn next."

"I would be honored to trek back through your young life Khryssa."

They smiled intimately at each other. The bond that they had shared in the beginning was strengthening. Talking quietly while waiting for their meal, they were interrupted by a man dressed as the worst Dracula movie stand-in ever.

Alexander listened to the man and started to chuckle. Turning to Khryssa he explained what was going on. "Dracula would like to know if the lady would like her picture taken with him."

Khryssa started to laugh. There was a twinkle in her eye. "And here I thought all this time that vampires could not be photographed."

"I am afraid that the legends must be wrong, all of a sudden." Alexander was trying desperately to look serious.

Shaking her head, she replied to their new friend in Romanian. "No thank you."

"You even got the accent down, well done my dear."

"I am a quick learner." She winked at him.

After trying to cajole the couple into a picture, the 'vampire' gave up and let them resume their conversation. They were both comfortable and casual in jeans and button down shirts. Stealing glances at each other while holding hands, they looked like a pair of newlyweds on their honeymoon.

"I rather like it here Alexander."

"I am very glad. It is my intention to make you a very happy woman. I-"Alexander was interrupted with the arrival of their meal.

Digging in, they ate heartily. It was one of the things that Alexander truly enjoyed Khryssa. She was not the sort of woman that ate plain lettuce and complained about her weight. She enjoyed good food. She liked to eat and try new things. Oh yes, Khryssa gave her treadmill a hard workout daily. She had been running the Marine Corps Marathon yearly since she was eighteen and was in excellent physical shape.

"So what did you think?"

"It was delicious! What's for dessert?" She grinned at him. If someone asked her mother, she would have told them that Khryssa had sweet teeth not a sweet tooth.

Taking a glance at the menu, Alexander smiled. "Scoverzi! I have not had these since I was a young boy!"

Khryssa knew how old Alexander truly was. It amazed her to see him light up like a child over the food. If nothing else had endeared him to her before, it was this very moment. Fortunately for Alexander, she was already smitten.

Their dessert arrived. The pastry filled with a sweet cheese was delicious. Relaxing for a little while longer, they chatted about everything and nothing. Khryssa could not remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much.

"We should be off Khryssa."

Nodding, she agreed. She didn't have her watch on and had left her cell phone on the jet, but given all that they did she knew the hour was growing late. Alexander paid for the meal, much to her protests.

"Alexander you can allow me to pay for things."

"That would not be a gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, I plan on getting reimbursed from you in other ways." He leered at her and then started to laugh.

"Pfft!" Swatting him playfully, she looked serious for a moment. "Fine. Tomorrow night we shall have dinner at my place. I will cook for you then."

Remembering her overly large kitchen, Alexander liked the idea. "Perfect. I will accept that as payment." He gave her another wolfish grin. "For now."

Taking her hand, they proceeded to head out of Alexander's childhood home. They had not quite crossed to the outdoors when their 'vampire' friend reappeared. The man held his cape across his body and spoke in heavily accented English.

"Be aware m'lady, vampires roam the countryside at this hour!"

Khryssa and Alexander both started to laugh. With a grin, Khryssa spoke to the man. "I think I am safe." Giving a wink to Alexander, they headed outside.

Both were surprised to see that darkness had already fallen. Walking hand in hand down the quiet streets and back to the small landing strip, Alexander spoke. "You think you are safe? Who is going to protect you from me?" Grabbing Khryssa, he picked her up. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, holding tight to him. He kissed her. His lips promising something that words could not begin to say.

They were both tired when they reached the jet. Having both been up far too long, Alexander took Khryssa to the back cabin of the plane. It was a private bedroom that he used when traveling long distances. Pulling her onto the bed with him, Alexander wrapped her in his arms. The both settled into a deep sleep for the trip home. Once they were back on the tarmac at the private airport of Lucard Industries, Khryssa checked her cell phone. There had been seventeen missed calls.

"This is not good."

"What is wrong Khryssa?"

"I think my phone blew up with people trying to reach me while we were gone."

She scrolled through the voice to text messages, cringing slightly. "I need to make a couple of calls before we leave here."

Alexander nodded; he went up to the front of the jet to talk to the pilot and to give her a modicum of privacy. Khryssa returned the first call.

"Hi Uncle Gustav, you have been trying to reach me?"

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" The voice on the other end shouted.

"It is around ten at night."

"I have been trying to reach you for almost twelve hours Khryssa Leigh!"

Middle name usage, not a good sign she thought. "I was on a trip Uncle Gustav. I did not realize I had to check in when I planned to go somewhere." I think I am 26. That is what it says on my ID card.

"You realize that while you have been missing that Lucard was missing as well? We thought he had you!"

Technically, that would be a yes. "Uncle Gustav I was with Alexander Lucard, nothing happened. The plane just landed. I will be heading home shortly." She sighed.

"DAMNIT KHRYSSA! You know who he is! You know what he is capable of doing. Why are you so insistent on risking your life? I was ready to call your parents and the police. The police might not have done anything on my word alone, but if your father had known and gotten the embassy involved. Do you not think of the repercussions of your behavior?"

"Uncle Gustav! ENOUGH! I am an adult. This is not a new revelation either. You know where I work. I apologize for the fact that you needed to get in touch with me and I was not able to answer my phone. I am not at your beck and call. What I do is not any of your concern. Do you understand?" She was furious.

Gustav Helsing knew that he had crossed a line with his extremely stubborn niece. "I am sorry Khryssa. We worry about you. You work too closely with Lucard. He will hurt you one of these days. Your usefulness will wear off and either he will kill you or he will turn you. Please understand this."

Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, Khryssa counted backwards from ten. Still not calm enough to speak, she tried from twenty. "Uncle Gustav, I know you worry. I am fine. I am absolutely fine. You need to trust me."

"Do I have any other choice Khryssa?"

Khryssa knew it was bad when Uncle Gustav called her by her first name. She had been simply Khrys for as long as she could remember. "No, you don't. Good night Uncle Gustav." She didn't wait for a reply, disconnecting the call immediately instead.

Alexander came back in. He had heard everything, of course. "Are you alright Khryssa?"

She nodded and rose from the seat. "You know this part of my family as well as I do. The fact that I am within eyeshot of you sends them into a panic."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I will do everything in my power to see that you come to no harm, from me or anyone else."

Turning her head just enough so that his hand moved, Khryssa kissed his palm. "I know." She tried to smile, but there was an underlying weariness to it. "Shall we?"

"But of course my dear."

Alexander had his driver take Khryssa home. It was at her insistence. He did not like the fact she would not be with him that night, but he was not going to push. Walking her to her door, he kissed her goodnight.

"Does five o'clock sound good to you for tomorrow?" She asked.

"I have to wait that long to see you again?" He teased.

Khryssa chuckled lowly and kissed him again. "Good night Alexander. Thank you again, for everything."

"Good night my enchantment, until tomorrow."

"Until then."

Stepping inside, she closed the door. Khryssa took only the time to shower and change before falling into an exhausted sleep. Unfortunately the alarm went off at six o'clock in the morning. Groaning softly she rolled over and smacked her hand across the top of the alarm clock. It did not help, exactly seven minutes later it went off again. Third time is always a charm. Considering either getting up or throwing the clock across the room, Khryssa climbed out of bed. The first order of business was coffee.

After coffee, she headed out the door. Khryssa hurried off to the market down the road. Greeting the store owner, she went about the small store with purpose. The shopping took a while. She was choosy about what she needed and only wanted the best possible. After a couple of hours she finally had everything that she needed. Pausing on the street, Khryssa made a detour. Heading into the wine shop she picked up a few bottles of wine. With her arms laden down with groceries, she hurried home.

The dinner that she was planning was a complex affair. Khryssa turned up the music, and began to work. The day passed quickly for her. Dinner preparations were done, the finishing touches just needed to be added. The house was, as always, immaculate. A moment of panic set in. What to wear?

Running up the stairs, Khryssa got cleaned up quickly. Buffed, polished, primped and she was then ready to find something suitable to wear. This was going to take a miracle she thought. Standing in her closet, wearing nothing but panties, she looked through her clothing. Nothing she owned seemed appropriate. Too dressy, work clothing, jeans, what was I thinking when I bought that went through her mind. Then seeing one thing that might work, it was a simple black silk shirt dress. Khryssa had never worn it. Actually, she did not even pick it out. Her mother purchased the dress for her on the thought that Khryssa might go out with the son of one of their friends. The date never happened and the dress was never worn. Sliding the dress on, the silk felt cool and fresh against her skin. She did a quick check in the mirror. The dark material set off her pale skin perfectly. The hem skimmed just a few inches above the knee, but the long sleeves were more appropriate for the cooler night. Fishing out a pair of sandals, she was ready.

Alexander arrived at Khryssa's home at exactly 4:58 p.m. He eased out of the back of his chauffeured car; carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The summer evening was comfortable. The light breeze felt wonderful and it ruffled his blond hair just enough to make him look touchable. He had dressed casually for the evening. Wearing a knit shirt and slacks, he had the look of elegant coolness. Walking with ease up the neatly kept walkway, Alexander started to knock and changed his mind. Opening the door, he called out to Khryssa, announcing his arrival.

"In the kitchen!" Her cheerful voice called back.

Following her voice, he walked into the spacious kitchen. Setting the flowers down, Alexander went to her. Sliding his arms around Khryssa, he drew her close to his chest. Lips finding her soft full ones, he kissed her tenderly. Looking into her eyes, he spoke softly.

"I missed you."

"Mmm? Already?" Khryssa's eyes sparkled with warmth.

"Yes. "

"I have been thinking about you all day Handsome."

"Handsome?" Alexander sounded amused by this. "I do not believe anyone has ever called me by a pet name before."

"Well I just rectified the situation." She grinned at him.

"So what have you been thinking?"

"Well mostly about how dramatically things have changed between us."

"I hope you are pleased?"

"Very much so."

She had just put the finishing touches on their dessert and placed it in the refrigerator.

"Yes. What have you prepared for us?"

"That is a surprise." Khryssa winked at him.

Reaching for the bouquet, he drew a single flower across the nape of her neck. Khryssa shivered with the light touch. Stepping back, she turned to face him once again.

"For you my dearest."

The bouquet was made of a dozen calla lilies, wrapped with a black satin ribbon that was edged in silver lace.

"They are beautiful. How did you know my favorite flower?"

Alexander gave her his best rakish smile. "I started vetting my employees even better."

She laughed, shaking her head. Khryssa took the time to place them in a vase and brought them into her formal dining room. They matched the table setting perfectly. Everything had been placed on the table just minutes before he arrived. "Alexander if you would like to have a seat, I will be right in."

"But of course my gracious hostess." He stepped out of the room.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and hoping that he would enjoy the evening's offerings, Khryssa joined him in the dining room. She had set it up so that Alexander would be seated at the head of the table and she would be to his left. The seating was preferential in such a way since she was left handed. Khryssa had prepared something light to start with. It was a seared scallop salad with haricots verts and truffle oil; she paired it with a medium bodied white wine.

"I was expecting a typical American style dinner. This is fantastic. I am impressed with your cooking abilities Khryssa."

"Well, I could not imagine serving you a burger with fries Alexander, so I went for something a little nicer. I had actually had the first thought of doing a traditional Italian meal like my grandmother used to make. There was the issue of the garlic that made it seem like not such a good idea." It was true; when she started at the market earlier that day she had planned on Italian.

"I rather like burgers. As long as it is a good burger that is. Your heritage is Italian? I did not know this."

Khryssa nodded. "My father is Italian. My mother is German."

"Hart is not a very Italian sounding name, was it changed?"

"Yes, when my father's parents immigrated to the US their last name was Cuore. They changed it to a reasonable facsimile, in their eyes. I am not sure why they chose to drop the 'e' instead of keeping it as Heart."

"I believe you have my ancestry down pat now."

"But of course, it is not often that a woman gets to date a prince." She gave him a wink.

"Is that what we are doing Khryssa?"

She looked startled by the question. "I suppose, I have no idea what else to call it."

"I would say that I am courting you."

"You already have my affections." The reply was almost shy. She smiled gently.

Khryssa needed this conversation to end. It was far too serious and she was uncomfortable with it. To change the subject, she started to serve the main course of their meal. It was a hearty fare; hence she only made this a three course dinner. The veal rib chops with caramelized fennel and figs had a small addition of roasted fingerling potatoes as well. It was time for a different wine, a Merlot. Khryssa was an artist in the kitchen. The plates she created were worthy of any three star Michelin rated restaurant in the world.

"I cannot believe you went through all of this trouble Khryssa. You said you enjoyed cooking once before and after seeing your kitchen, I believed you fully. This I was not prepared for. Perhaps I should convince you to leave your current position and come to the castle as my executive chef."

"Thank you, but I will have to decline. I much prefer my lab to the kitchen, especially when you have provided me with all the latest technology." She smiled.

"I am at a loss Khryssa. For most women it is easy to impress them with a nice car or baubles. You want the latest gamma-ray knife."

Laughing, she did not deny the comment. "But Alexander, a car is nice but the gamma ray knife produces gamma rays from the decay of Co-60 of an average energy of 1.25-" Khryssa frowned. "Maybe you are right about me working too much."

It was his turn to laugh. "Does this mean you will quit fighting me when I tell you no about going into the office?"

"I doubt it."

They sat and talked after the main course was finished. Alexander marveled at the woman before him. She put him at ease. He was comfortable with her near. It had been so long since he was able to truly relax. He did not have to put on airs with her. Khryssa wished to be around Alexander because she enjoyed him. There was one other thing that he had not recognized in himself, he was able to relax because she would fight for him as fiercely as he would for her.

"Would you like dessert?"

"You really went all out didn't you?"

"No, this was a fairly simple meal. If I would have gone all out you would not have seen me for a couple of days."

"We cannot have that happening." The thought of going a day without seeing her was abhorrent to him. "Dessert would be lovely, thank you."

"Would you like to go out onto the veranda? I started a fire in the fire pit earlier. It may need tended to if you don't mind."

Alexander kissed her softly, resting his cheek in her hair. "You amaze me."

"Well hopefully dessert will too." Wrapping her arms around him, Khryssa held him.

"I shall await for you outside." He stole one more kiss and left to go tend to the fire.

Finding a tray to carry everything outside, Khryssa placed the 1997 Quinta Do Noval Nacional and two glasses down, linen napkins, silverware, and the white chocolate-blackberry crème brûlée tartlets were added. Picking up the tray, she walked through the quiet house. Stopping at the door to her backyard, she paused. Alexander was seated before the fire. The flames licked upwards illuminating him in warmth. He was breathtaking. Going to him, stopping only to put the tray down, Khryssa kissed the nape of his neck. With the fire having warmed his skin, he felt like heaven on earth against her lips.

He smiled with her kiss. Reaching for her, Alexander pulled her onto his lap. "Now this is the perfect place for you."

"Best seat in the house, quite possibly the world." Khryssa laid her cheek upon his shoulder. She was tired all of a sudden.

"I have not been letting you get any rest recently have I?" He could feel the weariness that took over her.

"I could always tell you no."

"But you wouldn't"

"Only if I had to."

"Let me take you to bed and then I shall take my leave of you for the night." Brushing back a strand of her hair, Alexander kissed her with the devotion that he felt.

"It is early yet. You do not have to leave."

"Alas, I must my darling. While the dinner you prepared for us was magnificent, I have other dinner requirements."

Ah. She had not thought about that. Khryssa smiled gently and kissed him. "I understand." She started to slide from his lap so that he may leave; Alexander pulled her back against him.

"I thought you needed to leave."

"I do, but I wanted to do this first." He kissed her. It was a long soul searching kiss that took both of their breaths away. Khryssa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body pressing tight his. Alexander could feel his need for her growing, reluctantly he pulled away. "I must leave." He had not fed in a while. With the desire for her body settling over him, the need to feed was growing stronger.

Khryssa rose from his lap and he stood when she did. Alexander touched her cheek lightly. "I will see you in the morning. Do you wish for the driver to pick you up?"

"I think I can drive myself." She chuckled and kissed him once more time. "Good night."

"Good night my darling, until tomorrow." Slowly he pulled back and then with just a charge in the air, Alexander disappeared into the night.

Khryssa stood there for a few minutes. She smiled softly while looking up at the stars. Collecting the tray and turning, she went back inside to clean up from dinner and get ready for bed. Sometimes the realities of life became even stranger when you were dating a vampire.

The morning was uneventful, thankfully. Khryssa was getting ready to go out with Alexander. It was an afternoon date to the opera. They were planning on seeing Khryssa's favorite, La Traviata. She was dressed simply in a navy sheath dress with a cream belt. The heels matched the dress to perfection. Picking up her clutch, she was ready to go when the doorbell rang. Khryssa ran down the stairs and to the door.

"Hello Handsome." She smiled at her date.

"I didn't realize we were dressing to match." Taking Khryssa's hand, Alexander kissed her knuckles lightly. He was wearing a navy suit, with a matching shirt and a cream colored tie.

"Let me go change, it will only take a moment."

"No. You look marvelous. Are you ready otherwise?"

"Yes, I know how you feel about being late." She smiled.

The chauffeured car took them to the small theater in town. A special showing of the opera was being done there for the local community. Normally, they would have gone into the city for such a show. They sat for the three hours that made up La Traviata holding hands. The comfortable silence shared between the two was refreshing. Every so often Alexander leaned over and kissed the warm skin of the woman next to him. Khryssa's smile would shine bright enough to light the stage every time he did.

They were walking out of the theater building hand in hand when someone whistled loudly. Khryssa and Alexander turned together, looking in the direction of the sound. A bright light blinded them for less than a second. A reporter had taken their picture. Alexander started after the man, only to be stopped by Khryssa.

"Alexander, it was one picture. I don't think you need to worry." She whispered softly.

Fuming with anger, he nodded sharply. Leading her back to the car, Alexander made a call to his security officer. "There was a photograph taken, if it causes any problems shut it down." That was all he said before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" Khryssa hated it when he became angry.

"I am fine Sweetheart." Alexander smiled gently. "Where shall we go, the day is still young."

"How about some coffee?"

"As you wish my darling."

They enjoyed the café and the conversation. Soon it was time to depart from each other's company. They both had to be at work in the morning and both of them had busy schedules. With the falling of night, they left each other, wishing for more.

The morning had been busy and the afternoon was proving to be so as well. Alexander was not having any of it. Punching the button on the intercom, he told his assistant to clear his schedule, he was leaving. Walking out of the building, he did not bother to call for his driver. Taking a small black Maserati that he kept at Lucard Industries for just this very reason, he went off to the market district. Parking the car a good distance away, he strolled down the cobblestone street with a plan.

The building was a small, dark and extremely private affair that Alexander disappeared into. The process took several hours. When he finally left the building, the sun had already started to set. Alexander had a triumphant smile upon his lips. This project would take several weeks to finish, but when it was done, he could not imagine wanting for anything else. Walking the several blocks back to his car, he considered calling Khryssa. She would still be at the office. Alexander decided to wait. He needed to return there as it was. He had almost reached the car, when he noticed a woman standing on the street corner looking somewhat lost. He did not have the time nor inclination to help her.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The woman stepped to him and Alexander's jacket sleeve a tug.

His brow arched high, she was disturbing him. "Yes?" Alexander got a good look at her. She was an older woman, perhaps in her fifties. The clothing that she was wearing had seen better days and she appeared to be rather gaunt.

"Would you like a kitten?"

"Excuse me?" He was not sure that he heard her correctly.

"Would you like a kitten? She is a sweet little thing, purebred even. We call her Calla. I can't afford to take care of her." The woman's voice changed with embarrassment. "And I need the money." She took the small animal out of the basket that was in her arms. It was a hairless kitten. Pink with grey smudges on its skin instead of fur, it was a funny looking little animal. The kitten had large blue eyes that looked up at Alexander, just staring at him. It made a little mewl. It was not frightened in the least of the vampire.

Alexander was taken aback. Animals normally feared him. At the very least they did not like him and would try to fight. He reached out to touch the animal. It batted at his fingertip with a tiny paw. It was ugly. It was very ugly, but there was something about the animal that was also charming.

"How much are you asking for the creature?" He began to think. He had no use for a kitten. Alexander knew that Khryssa loved cats. Actually, she loved animals in general but cats had a special place in her heart. There was also the fact that the kitten was named 'Calla'. That was Khryssa's favorite flower.

"100 euros would do me Sir."

"You said that you had papers?"

The woman looked frightened. "Yes, but I don't have them with me." The words came out in a rush.

"I see." Alexander looked at the kitten again and then smiled. "I will tell you what. I will give you 1000 euros for the kitten and if my beloved is pleased I will reward you further."

"Oh no Sir, just 100 euros is fine. I ain't trying to cheat anyone."

"Do not argue."

Taking the kitten from the woman Alexander held it gently. It weighed next to nothing. The little creature felt strange without a heavy coat of fur. It was soft and warm, feeling almost like a peach with the little bit of downy fur that it had. He paid the woman a thousand euros. Thanking him profusely, the woman got out of Alexander's way in a hurry, afraid that he would change his mind. She left him standing on the street corner with the kitten.

"Now what are we going to do with you little Calla?" He made a call to Greta, his assistant. Telling her to go right away and pick up the essentials for a kitten then to bring the items to the office immediately, he hung up the phone. The kitten started to mewl at him once again, giving a scratch to the kitten's tiny head; Alexander placed the tiny animal in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Thankfully, the drive back to Lucard Industries was a short one. Alexander strode in past the security checkpoint with purpose. He did not even bother to glance at the guards. He went to the private elevator and swiped the key pass. Taking the elevator down to the lab, he could feel the kitten purring against his chest. It was almost six o'clock. Amelia, Khryssa's assistant, was starting to close everything up for the evening.

"Amelia, where is Dr. Hart?"

Looking up at the sound of his voice, Amelia stuttered. "Good evening Mr. Lucard Sir. Dr. Hart is in her office; she just came out of the lab and may be indisposed."

"Thank you Amelia." Ignoring the warning, he went into Khryssa's office without knocking.

Khryssa was seated in her chair; she had just finished getting dressed not even five minutes before Alexander came in. Looking up, she smiled.

"Hey Handsome, I was getting ready to call you to let you know I was done for the day."

His face softened when he saw her. "Good evening Dr. Hart." He replied formally.

Khryssa chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Busy to say the least, but it was productive." Leaning down, he kissed her gently. Right as his lips touched her's the kitten gave a little mewl.

Pulling back, she looked up at Alexander. "What was that?"

"I have a small surprise for you." Reaching into his jacket, he extracted the kitten from the inner pocket. It curled up in his hands, purring loudly. "Khryssa Hart, may I introduce to you Miss Calla."

"Where on earth did you find this little darling Alexander?" Taking the kitten from him, she held the little girl gently. Using just the tips of her fingers, Khryssa stroked Calla's head. "She is beautiful!"

"I had some business in the market district earlier today and a woman was selling her. I have never had an animal not be frightened of me since I was a boy. I could not leave her with the woman, who knows what would have happened to her. So, I brought Calla back for you."

"For me?" Khryssa looked incredulous.

"Yes for you my darling. You need someone to keep you company at night when I am not able to be with you."

Khryssa kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you."

"What are your plans for the evening?"

"Well I need to run and pick up a few things for Calla."

"It is already taken care of Khryssa. I had Greta pick up what you would need."

"You need to give that woman a raise Alexander!"

"She is well compensated."

"Alexander, the things that you have her do and shall we talk about putting up with your temper as well?" Khryssa started to laugh.

"You might be correct in this matter." He smiled. "Shall I take you home so that we may make Miss Calla comfortable?"

"I would enjoy that greatly Mr. Lucard."

Khryssa grabbed her keys and briefcase, only to have Alexander take them from her. They stopped by his office first, and picked up the items for Calla. They carried everything out to the car. Making a mental note, Khryssa decided she needed to send Greta a thank you tomorrow. Calla rode the way home sleeping against Khryssa's chest.

"I believe I may be getting jealous of the cat." He smiled, kissing the top of Khryssa's head. He made a mental note to have his security people find the woman and reward her handsomely.

"Hm. I think there is plenty of room for the two of you."

Alexander smiled and put his arm around her. "I am glad that you like Calla. It was done on a whim."

"I love her. She is beautiful." Khryssa stroked the sleeping cat, looking upon it with complete adoration.

They arrived at Khryssa's home, with the help of the driver this time they brought everything in. Fixing the kitten's food and water bowls, everything was falling into place. Alexander returned from setting up the cat box. Grinning at him, Khryssa was still amazed.

"I never thought I would see Alexander Lucard setting up a litter box."

"Don't expect to ever see it again." He joked.

Letting the kitten wander around some, they decided to sit. Alexander took a seat on the sofa with Khryssa taking the floor. Calla never let Khryssa far from her sight. Running up to her new owner, the kitten climbed her way up to Khryssa shoulder. Hopping up from there, she landed in Alexander's lap. Curling up into a little ball she started to purr and mewl at him, Calla was demanding attention.

"I think she knows who saved her life Handsome."

Stroking the soft little animal, he looked down at the beautiful woman at his feet. "This is the perfect evening, you know that my darling?"

"Yes it is. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That sounds superb. Bordeaux?"

"I have a 1979 Lafite that is supposed to be wonderful."

"I would like that greatly my dear." Reaching down, he stroked her cheek. "I-"Glowering as the phone rang, he answered it sharply.

"Lucard." Alexander's features darkened with what the person on the other end was saying. "That is not acceptable. I will be right there." Disconnecting the call, the anger was apparent. "My darling, I must leave for a bit. Some business I conducted this afternoon has gone awry and I must go into the town proper. I will return in a bit."

"Is everything okay Alexander?"

"It will be when I am finished." Picking Calla up off his lap, he gave Khryssa the kitten. She immediately curled up against her new owner with a little huff. Bending low, Alexander gave Khryssa a kiss. "I will see you in a little while."

"Of course." She frowned.

"There is nothing to be concerned about. It is just a problem with a recent purchase I made."

"Good night Alexander."

"No it is not, I was looking forward to spending the evening with you. I will return shortly." He gave her one last kiss and disappeared.

"What was that line from the Wizard of Oz about people coming and going around here so quickly?" Chuckling to herself, Khryssa picked up Calla and went upstairs. She got ready for bed. Tying her hair back into a ponytail and putting on one of Alexander's shirts to sleep in, she climbed into bed. Calla was napping in the little kitten bed that was nestled up next to the nightstand. Khryssa had added an old heavy cashmere scarf to the bed so the kitten would know her scent and have something warm. Curling up on the bed with a book, Khryssa started to relax.

Hours had passed; it was approximately eleven in the evening. Alexander appeared once again down in the living room of Khryssa's home. The house was silent. Finally she is getting some rest, he thought. Then noting that the light was on upstairs, he went up to her bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he spotted her. Khryssa was on the bed, asleep. The book was dropped by her side. Curled up against her chest and resting its head at the hollow of Khryssa's throat was Calla. They were both sleeping soundly.

Alexander did something unusual for him. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, and took a picture of the pair sleeping. The flash went off, waking Khryssa.

"Alexander?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I apologize; I did not mean to wake you."

"Mmmhmm. Come to bed, please Handsome?"

"It looks like you already have company." He said with a smile.

"What?" Then Khryssa felt the kitten. Calla had started to nuzzle against her chin. Chuckling softly, the kitten was of course stroked with much affection. "I don't have the heart to move her."

"Leave her be, I will share you. But only with the cat, of course." Alexander started to undress. His eyes were fixed upon Khryssa the entire time. The desire he had for her warmed Alexander's soul. Climbing into the large bed and pressing against her back, Alexander kissed the nape of her neck. "You still are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Khryssa made a little sound of acknowledgement, but she was already slipping back into her dreams. Alexander stayed awake. He just laid there watching the woman and the kitten sleep. With hope that the words would permeate her dreams, he spoke softly in the darkness of the room.

"I love you Khryssa Hart."

Morning came far too early. The alarm started going off at 4:15 a.m. Pinned between a vampire and a kitten, Khryssa struggled to turn it off. Putting Calla back into the little bed, she sat up and stretched. Alexander was still asleep. Kissing his cheek, it was time to get ready. She had just turned back around when Alexander grabbed her. Pulling Khryssa back into the bed, his eyes were opened. The beautiful blue had changed to the deadly yellow.

He was still asleep, even with opened eyes. Not having bothered to have fed the evening before, Alexander was hungry. He had let himself get into a state that he could not control. He hissed at her. Khryssa saw his fangs; she screamed a blood curdling scream. Using his body to pin her down, Alexander's weight drove her back into the mattress. It was macabre simulation of their lovemaking. He touched her. Feeling her thighs and stroking up her belly, his lips touched the softness of Khryssa's throat. She fought him and Alexander just smiled. Trying to get out from beneath him, Khryssa smashed her hands against the side of his head, boxing his ears with everything that she had. At last, Alexander woke from the dream that he was having. He was furious with the strike she had made against him.

She was angry. The darkness of her own eyes flashed with a certain fire as she spoke. "Get the hell out of my home Alexander." It wasn't just anger that reared its head; it was the feeling of betrayal. Climbing over him and off the bed, she went to the doorway. "How dare you? How fucking dare you even try that?"

He rose from the bed, the bed that they shared and rushed to her. His hand wrapped around her throat. At the same time Khryssa was pushed back into the wall. He looked into her eyes. His once again yellow eyes met her dark ones with a fierce glare. His voice roared through the house. It ripped apart the senses.

"I am Dracula! It would do you well not to forget this Khryssa." He stared at her with malice. She did not wither nor cringe. It had never happened before. There had never been a time when he could not mesmerize a human. He knew she would be difficult, but not at all? All it did was increase his fury.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with my dear Dr. Hart." He pushed closer to her. His hips started to grind against her bare thighs suggestively. Even now with his hunger for blood, he wanted to take her. He wanted to plunge deeply into her body and make her his all over again. The hand around her throat tightened. His lips brushed along where fingers pressed. "You are so beautiful my dear." He kissed the pulse point upon her neck. "So delectable and now I can taste your fury. Oh it tastes so very sweet." The hunger that he felt drove the bit of humanity that Khryssa fed him away.

She reached out and slapped him. With the surprise of the new attack he reared back and she drove the palm of her hand upwards into his nose. They both felt it break and it was not so much pain but the intensity of her anger that stopped Alexander. It broke the reverie that hunger caused. He knew right then that this had gone too far. His hand dropped from her throat and within a blink of the eye, he vanished into nothingness. The room was strangely quiet. Khryssa just slid downwards with her back to the wall. Hitting the floor gently, she started to cry. Her only comfort was the small kitten that came to nudge it's new owner's thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexander sat in his office. There was no need to actually be in there today, he just wanted the solitude of the empty rooms. In his hand was a picture. It was very same one that Alexander had taken with his phone. He had it printed out and framed shortly after taking it. He stared at the face of a sleeping Khryssa Hart. With her was the small kitten that he had given her. So innocent and so beautiful he thought to himself. He was angry. So much so that he could feel the fury burning in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't at Khryssa, it was at himself. He had no idea how to rectify what had happened. All Alexander knew was that he must do something very soon.

Dr. Khryssa Hart sat in her home office typing out a letter of resignation. She was leaving her position at Lucard Industries as soon as she could. She could not believe what Alexander had done. Was there no being safe with him? Was he not the man that she had tried to believe that he was? She sighed softly. It had all been a ploy after all. At least a lesson was learned, she thought. Finishing up the letter, she just stared at the computer screen for a while. The finishing touches had been added. The proof reading was done. Without a blink of dark eyes, the letter was emailed to Alexander Lucard with CCs to her own department. The BCC was added for the lawyers. She had a 10 year contract with Lucard Industries. It would pay a reasonable amount in both salary and dividends. It wasn't that she needed the money. Whatever Lucard Industries owed her would go into a trust fund for a scholarship program that she had set up years ago for the University of Texas. A printed copy of the letter was dropped in the mail. It was done. It was over. At least that part was, the ache in her chest would be there for a long time.

Calla sat on her lap. Stroking the kitten, Khryssa looked down at the little creature. Wondering what she was going to do with her. If she returned to the states, and that was the most likely option, she could bring Calla with her after getting the proper documentation. It was the flight over that worried Khryssa. She wouldn't have to be on a commercial flight, but still. Scratching the kitten behind the ear, she sat there silently for a while. Looking out the widow, the day was winding down. She needed to leave.

Rising from the desk, Khryssa went to grab a jacket. Putting the kitten in her little bed, there was a thought about getting another kitten to keep Calla company. A turtleneck sweater was worn to hide the bruises on her throat. Outside into the crisp day, she started to walk to Uncle Gustav's home. She was supposed to have dinner there. Khryssa's mood was too dark to actually have dinner with the family. This was just going to be a short social call.

A few people out walking noticed and recognized her. A mere nod was given, since she was lacking the desire for social niceties. Beautiful dark eyes were haunted with a searing pain. Long legged stride ate up the distance between homes quickly, and she arrived at her family's domicile far too soon. Not bothering to knock, Khryssa opened the door and called out for her uncle.

"Uncle Gustav!"

"I'm in the kitchen Khrys." Gustav called back.

Walking towards the kitchen she removed her jacket and hung it up on the way in. Uncle Gustav was alone and making his famous schnitzel. She had to smile. Khryssa bent down and gave the older man a hug. He was quick to notice that something was not right with his niece.

"Khryssa, what is wrong?"

She shook her head. "It is nothing Uncle Gustav. I am just thinking about returning to the states."

"But, why?"

She didn't know what to say. Well Uncle Gustav, I ignored your warnings and fell for Dracula. He tried to hurt me, so I am leaving. That didn't sound like the best of plans. "I think I need to do something else for a while. Besides, Mom and Dad only get to come out here maybe once a year. I only get to go back to the states perhaps twice a year."

He didn't believe her. Gustav felt a certain amount of pride that his niece wasn't a very good liar. There was also the worry that something was terribly wrong. He surmised that it had to do with either her position or the person she was employed by. Gustav fixed two large mugs of coffee, knowing that his younger charges would be out for a bit longer.

"Come, let us sit and talk for a bit Khrys. You look upset." She started to protest but he held his hand up. "Enough, we shall figure this out."

Obediently Khryssa walked beside her uncle and into the living area. They both took a seat on the sofa. She turned, to be able to speak face to face, and then took a sip of hot coffee.

"Really Uncle Gustav it isn't anything to worry about. I just need a break. I am nearly twenty seven years old now and I haven't had a break worth a damn since I was twelve." A smile was attempted, but it faltered. She reached a hand up and pulled her hair back out of the way. At the same time she did this, the neckline of the turtleneck moved just slightly. It put a livid bruise into view, even if it was just briefly.

"Khryssa Leigh! What happened to your neck?" Uncle Gustav was spot on, as usual. He pulled down the edge of the turtleneck to expose more bruising. Covering a great deal of her throat were livid purple and black bruises. The shape of fingers was unmistakable.

A silent curse was uttered. Reaching up to smooth the clothing back into place, she felt far too exposed. "It is nothing. I just had an accident."

"That was no accident; I can see it plain as day. Who did this to you?"

"Uncle Gustav, please it is nothing."

She didn't appear frightened, just unhappy he thought. Was she seeing someone and it went badly? Gustav touched her arm and felt the young woman stiffen. "Please Khrys, tell me."

"I can't."

"Are you afraid of someone?"

She thought about the question. No she wasn't really afraid of Alexander Lucard. Angry, most definitely she was angry. She was more afraid for Alexander if Uncle Gustav knew. Damnit, she thought, this was a bad idea coming over here. "No, I am not afraid of anyone. I just don't need the publicity." That was as close to the truth as she could come.

"You need to go to the police. He will do it again to someone else."

No. She thought. Anyone else he would have simply killed. "No Uncle Gustav, I can't. Thank you for the invite for dinner, but I think I best be getting home."

"Khrys listen to reason."

"Really Uncle, I can handle it. I've got to go."

She grew angry at herself. She sounded like a damn victim. Giving her uncle a hug and a kiss, Khryssa collected her things and disappeared out into the falling night. Taking the long way home, she wanted to walk. Absorbing the night with a restless mind, a tear fell down her cheek. It was the first time since the incident, in which she permitted any more tears to fall. Hugging the jacket tighter around her body, the walk continued through the dimly lit streets. There was a rustle of noise that caught the senses. She chose to ignore it and continued walking. It wasn't until she was grabbed and thrust further into the darkness with a hand heavy across her mouth did the fear burn through her veins. Khryssa's mind turned and it was fight or flight. Since flight was impossible at this point, she fought her attacker valiantly. Teeth sunk into the hand of a man and it filled her mouth with blood. She could feel it slide down her throat while she tried to gasp for a breath.

"Enough Khryssa!" The voice hissed at her.

Eyes like the night sky widened in shock, mingling with fear. "Mmpfh!" It was the only sound she was able to make.

The man's hand tore away from now blood stained lips. She knew that voice all too well. "Let me go Alexander!" Struggling in his arms, if she had a stake she would have used it.

His hand healed quickly even with the vicious bite that was left. Alexander drew them both further into the darkness. Once they were shadowed within the night's embrace, he then pressed his lips to hers. She bit him savagely once more. She tore at his mouth with her teeth, breaking the skin. Trying to get away, she fought him with fist, teeth, and nails. He backed away only to watch her pant with the adrenaline that spread through her blood. He then kissed her once more. Her delightful scent mingled with the taste of his blood. For Alexander the two combined were a heady drug. Pushing her back against a tree Alexander pinned her there. His eyes remained blue, though there was a hunger in the depths. He breathed deeply of the scent of blood and her.

"I can feel you Khryssa. I can feel you race through my blood." The words were barely spoken above a whisper. He was in awe of the feeling she had given him.

"Get away from me Alexander." She snarled, lips pulling back over bloodied teeth, looking even more of a predator than he did.

"No."

She smashed her fists into his chest. Over and over the blows rained down to no avail. Finally exhausted she slumped back against the tree. "Why? Why are you doing this Alexander?" She pleaded with him for an answer.

"You are mine my dear. That is why. I will not let you leave."

Anger burned deep within her soul but Khryssa was too tired to fight him any longer. "I do not belong to you Alexander. I never have and I never will."

"From the moment I laid eyes on you Khryssa you became mine. The first time we made love, your blood on my flesh sealed your fate. I will not let you go. I will not let you leave me."

"Then what will you do Alexander? Turn me against my will? Will you rape my soul? Or is it just my blood that you want?" The words dripped with venom that she could not control.

"I. Want. All. Of. You." Each word was a sentence within itself. "I would never turn you, not until you begged for it with your very heart and soul Khryssa Hart."

"Let me go Alexander, please." The words were laced with exhaustion even to her own ears.

"Once again Khryssa, I have to decline."

She closed her eyes, for many heartbeats. "I cannot do this Alexander. I simply cannot."

Alexander stroked her face gently. "My dear girl, what happened the other night was a horrible accident. I need you to believe that. Come now, we are going."

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. They disappeared into the nightfall. They reappeared within the sitting room of the castle. He pressed her into his wing backed chair and knelt before her. Her lips were swollen from the kiss. They looked bruised. Even with the bit of the fresh vampire blood that now circled within her veins, they did not heal right away. He had something to tell her. He needed her now more than ever. He looked upwards into her eyes. It was his way of apologizing.

"Khryssa, we need to talk."

"Like I have a choice?" Her voice was like ice.

"I am sorry Khryssa. I never meant to harm you. I never meant to hurt you. You are so very precious to me. Please understand this."

"Very well." There was caution and skepticism in her wine and roses voice.

"Something happened when we were together that day after the opera. You remember the picture that was taken?"

"Yes, I remember." Her tone turned flat.

The words were rushed, in his excitement to tell her. "The photo of us holding hands is quite lovely. It is also a photo of us holding hands."

"I don't understand Alexander."

"I am visible in the photograph!"

"How can that be? You are a vampire Alexander."

"I realize this." He said rather dryly. "I suspect it has something to do with you."

"Me? How can-"She faltered and then resumed. "Alexander, I did not do anything."

"It is not anything you specifically did my darling. It is you. You are immune to my gaze. You are beyond brilliant. You have some power that can make me appear once again. What are you?"

Confusion was written across lovely features. "I am merely human. There isn't anything unusual about me." Except my damned crazy taste in men, obviously.

Alexander leaned in and kissed her once more. His hands traced through her thick hair and down her shoulders. He touched her with reverence and with love. After a few minutes, the kiss was finally returned to him. Full lips blossomed like a rose in the night. She could feel his fangs brushing across her searching tongue. It was she who pulled back first. Back against the chair Khryssa looked into his eyes.

"You have bruised my soul Alexander." When he looked puzzled she spoke again. "You do not care for me. You only care what I can do for you."

He began to protest. Khryssa rose from the chair and stepped around Alexander. Walking to the fireplace, she turned. Hands raised, palms outward, the motion to stop was given to the man before her. The visage of her basking in the glow of the fire was stunning. Alexander could feel himself craving her more than ever. He could also feel her fury with a tangible brush across his skin.

"You wound me Alexander. You wound me completely and absolutely. I fell in love with you. Yes, love. I craved every inch of you. I wanted to know your life. I wanted to feel and see what you did. I wanted you and only you. Yet that was not enough. You used me for your own gain. Yes, I know I was a mere possession to you. That is my fault. I knew it and I didn't leave. Spare me this declaration of need though Alexander. You need nothing except your wealth and to feed."

There was an audible sigh that passed her lips. She turned again to face him.

"You loved me?" He had not been told that for so long. He had especially not heard such a declaration with the force of passion behind the words.

"Yes and you want me even now because I have been your face to the public eye. News conferences, public relations, and god only knows what else I have done for the name of Lucard Industries. I did this because you forced it upon me. I continued to do it because I gave a damn about you. Now with this revelation, with me you can be a public figure once again. You can do all of this yourself. I protected myself for over twenty-six years. I thought you were different. You were not. You were like all the rest. So if you will excuse me, I will be going."

Turning to leave, she half expected him to physically stop her. He did not. He did not move from the floor at all. His voice became a mere whisper.

"Khryssa"

She ignored the sound of her name and kept walking.

"Listen to me, please."

She paused but did not turn around.

"Yes, I was selfish. Yes, I used you for my own gain. You are more important to me than my immortal life. I have never said that to another person before. Ever. I have loved three women. My wife when I was mortal. Then there was Margo. Now there is you and only you. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you'"

"Your words are sweet Alexander, but I do not believe you."

"I am not good at this Khryssa, forgive me. You have thrown my world into an uproar and I do not know what to do. I cannot threaten you. I cannot charm you. For you I must be myself. I am not sure who that is anymore. When you are near me, I am not the same man."

She turned then, to stare at him. "What?"

"I am Dracula, Khryssa. I am a vampire. I am not mortal nor have I been human for so many centuries. I am not used to these human emotions that you have rekindled in me. I fear harming you worse than I already have. I do not wish to do that. I do not wish to harm you at all." Alexander's voice was choked.

He rose to his feet and closed the distance between them. It took him but a moment in time to sweep her into his arms. He rested his cheek against her softer one. Alexander whispered in her ear so very softly it was almost inaudible.

"Forgive me please, my love."

Khryssa had no idea what to say. She wanted to believe him. She needed his words to be true. There was that twist of being hurt though that made the doubt spring to life. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

"I do. I do forgive you Alexander."

"Say it again for me."

"I do?"

"Yes, please, again."

She couldn't help but chuckle and not understanding what was so special about those two little words. "I do."

He slid down her body. Once again he was kneeling at her feet. Down on one knee, Alexander took her hand within his own. Out of a pocket was drawn something. He looked up to her and offered a gift. The time that he spent in that exclusive little shop in the market district had been brought to him earlier that day. A beautiful engagement ring rested in Alexander's hands.

"Marry me please? Marry me Khryssa Hart. I want you to be my wife."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Khryssa Hart stared blankly at the man before her. This was no ordinary man. This was Alexander Lucard, one of the richest and most powerful men in the world. He was known to a few by another name, Dracula, and he just asked her to marry him.

"What?" Surely she was missing something or heard him wrong.

"Khryssa Leigh Hart, marry me and become my wife." He paused to slide the ring on her finger. He had brought the design to a specialty jeweler the day he had given her Calla. It was not just purchased for her. It was made for her. Each diamond, all fifteen carats worth, had been handpicked by Alexander himself. The platinum band was designed by him and made for her finger alone. It was more than expensive, it was priceless. She didn't even look down at the weight upon her finger. She just stared mutely at the man.

After all that they went through recently and he wants to marry me, what the hell? That was what her mind kept repeating and it hammered home again and again. It made not a bit of sense.

"You are joking."

"I have never been more serious in my life."

"We barely know each other Alexander!"

"Then it is time we learn more." He was very serious.

She turned to walk away, pausing to remove the ring from her finger first. "I cannot believe you are doing this Alexander. Why do you feel the need to torment me so?" Handing the ring back, Khryssa waited for him to take it. He made no move to.

"Torment you? No my darling, it is not to torment you. You see, even in my mortal life, I could have had my pick of women. I did have my pick of women. When I met the woman that I would marry, she cared not that I was a prince. She cared not that I was a monster in the flesh. All she cared about was me. When she received the falsified news that I had perished, she killed herself. Since then there were hundreds perhaps thousands of women that graced my bed and even more that I fed off of their flesh. I met Margo, and once she found out what I was, she wanted nothing more to do with me. For I was a vampire and that little bit of information tarnished her vision of us together. Any others that have tried to make me love them wanted me for the same reason you said no for so many years. What could I do for them? How could I make their lives more complete? What could I purchase for them? Of course there was always my favorite, how I could make them look with them being at my side." Alexander's lip curled in contempt. "Your family is my sworn enemy and that never bothered you. You knew before you accepted the agreement to be employed by Lucard Industries what I am. You did not care. You have no desire for the wealth that I possess; you have your own Khryssa. Still material things do nothing to impress you. I have no doubt that you find me attractive. It is more of a pull from the soul rather than the physical trappings. You care about how my mind works and what my thoughts are far more than you care about what damned label is on my undergarments!"

Khryssa was shocked by Alexander's outburst. Standing stock still, she did not know what to say. So he came to her once more. Running his knuckles gently down her cheek, Alexander spoke, his tone was gentle.

"You actually care about the man Khryssa. You do not care about the frivolous adornments that come with me. You possess the ability to make me laugh and you laugh with me. When I see your smile, I know that there is good in this world and not just the darkness that I have become. Your beauty is astonishing. Yet, there is so much more to you than that. Can you now see why I wish for you to be by my side? Can you understand why I wish for you to be my wife? I love you. It is not something that I say lightly either my dear."

"Alexander, you tried to kill me last night. What the hell?"

"I lost control. I have been negligent in my sleeping habits and feeding habits. I wanted to spend every bit of time that I have available with you. Unfortunately, I did not understand the consequences until it was too late."

Khryssa started to pace. She was nervous and it was very obvious. She loved him. It was the first time she had even spoken that out loud. He knew now and pledged his love to her as well. How can I do this? How can I even think about this? There is no way it will work. Tears slipped from her eyes and she turned to walk away once again.

"Khryssa, give us a chance. Please."

"Do you not remember Alexander, I gave you another chance. We ended up in Romania."

"Do you love me?"

Fire heated her cheeks with the question that was posed to her. "Yes, I do love you."

"Can you imagine being apart for long? Can you see yourself with another man that is not me?"

"No, I cannot imagine you being gone from my life. I could never love another like I love you."

"You know in your heart that I love you don't you?"

Khryssa nodded mutely.

Alexander went once again on to one knee. Taking the ring that was held loosely in her hand, he slid it back on her finger. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the soft skin with adoration.

"Once again I will ask you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife Khryssa Hart?"

Her heartstrings tugged. So without even realizing, she nodded her ascension. Tears were slipping down her cheeks; Khryssa knew this was not the way a proposal should be. She was not thrilled but rather a mixture of fear and love. Yet, the thought of embarking on a new life with Alexander Lucard made her smile.

"Yes Alexander, I will marry you."

Alexander rose quickly from bended knee, so quickly that she did not even realize it. Khryssa felt the embrace and kiss before she ever saw him. Laughter bubbled from within while their lips touched. He smiled against Khryssa's lips. Picking her up, he walked through the castle. He just wanted to hold her that much longer, rather than let her walk beside him. The hallways of the castle passed in a blur. Her vision narrowed to him and him alone. It wasn't until Alexander placed her down upon his bed that she actually realized what was happening. Long legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. Arms, slender and delicate looking, curled around his shoulders. She leaned upwards as if to kiss him, but instead she whispered softly.

"Are you sure about this Alexander?"

"I have never been surer about anything in my life."

"I am frightened Alexander."

He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes with such love that a tear slipped down her cheek once more upon seeing the look from him. "My beloved Khryssa, just know that I love you more than anything in this world or beyond. Know that I value you and cherish you more than I do my own immortal life."

There was a crease of worry on her brow. Alexander pressed his lips across the crease to smooth the flesh. He looked into her eyes and smiled gently. Fingertips brushed against Khryssa's cheek. She nuzzled to the touch. Finally, a nod was given, she believed him.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her flesh against his own. More than anything, he needed to be inside of her. Alexander began removing her clothing. It was a long process. He took his time to marvel at her body, and to touch, kiss every bit that he exposed. When she was finally bared to him, he removed his own clothing. Gazing upon her beauty and marveling at the soft sensuous curves that she possessed, he knew that he would never let her go. Alexander pulled Khryssa into his embrace. Holding her close to his heart, he spoke softly.

"You will never want for anything Khryssa. I know you do not care so much for the material things. You will have those, of course, but you will be cherished beyond what is imaginable. You will be loved to the heavens above and below. There is nothing you will ever want for again."

She smiled, his words left her incredulous. Instead of speaking, she kissed him with a fierce love. He could feel it more deeply than he had ever felt anything before. His fingers swept across her body. She shivered in his arms with anticipation of what would soon come. Back arching, a long lithe body pressed up to him. He moved over her. Captured in his arms, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. They went slow. He teased her for hours. His fingers took time in sliding across her bare skin. She stroked him gently. Kissing his chest with deliberate slowness, Khryssa made her way downwards. Warm tongue circled around his navel and she dipped lower.

He did not realize what she was doing at first. The sweet caresses made him ache with the mounting passions. Alexander stopped her. Tugging Khryssa back up to him, he kissed her lips once again. Knowing each other with true intimacy was the only thing on either of their minds. Knowing each other's bodies in that instant and sharing the love felt with the other was what mattered most in that moment. They needed to feel the love, physically, that they shared. Soft sounds, little gasps and moans that left lips of wine, urged him on. Alexander coveted her. Through both of their fears of each other, he had come to realize that he needed this woman, he wanted her, and most importantly; he loved her.

They moved with harmony together. Without thinking, to muffle the sounds of passion that flew past her lips, Khryssa leaned down and bit Alexander. Lips on his bare shoulder, teeth sank into now warm flesh. She did not draw blood. The pleasure he felt from the bite was profound.

He whispered words of love and desire in Khryssa's ear. She called out his name over and over again. It was like a prayer, singing her love to the heavens. The night swept on. Long into the night their love making continued. It wasn't until their passions were completely spent did they finally drift off to sleep together.

They slept in each other's arms through the afternoon. When Khryssa finally awakened, she opened her eyes to the sight of her fiancée watching her. Alexander smiled, kissing her lips gently.

"Good morning Alexander." Stretching gently against her lover, Khryssa returned his smile.

"Good afternoon to you my darling."

She looked surprised at the mention of afternoon. "Is it truly afternoon?"

"Four p.m. to be exact."

She frowned. "Were we not supposed to be at work this morning?"

"I think we can take the day off to celebrate, seeing how it is my company after all."

"Hm, you do make a good point Alexander." With a shake of the head, she started to laugh.

"What is it that you find so funny?"

Looking thoughtful for a minute maybe two, then she started to speak. "You do realize I am going to have to tell my family yes? Not that my parents matter all that much in this part of the equation, but the others? This is going to get interesting."

"Yes it will. I can come along if you wish?" He tried to look serious.

"I think that would be a bad idea!"

They both laughed. It was unusual for either of them to be so completely at ease and not on guard. With each other, they didn't have to be. His long fingers dipped into her dark mane, stroking back the curls that tried to fall forward. Rising up, her lips met his in a searing kiss. The kiss was interrupted with a loud crash. It was not but a moment later that the door flew open.

"Let her go Lucard!"

There was almost a look of amusement on his handsome face. He curled the woman in question protectively against his broad bare chest.

"I do not believe I am holding anyone against their will Maximillian."

Khryssa tugged the sheets up higher to cover her nakedness. She glared at her cousins, though she spoke gently. "Guys, I am not being held against my will."

Chris turned pale at the sight of his older cousin with the vampire. Sophie just looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Max, on the other hand, grabbed the holy water from his backpack. Throwing the water upon his cousin, she shrieked in response.

"What the hell Max? That is cold!"

Max looked surprised when she did not start to scream in pain.

"You are not one of his zombies." It was stated rather dumbly by the young man.

Alexander spoke before Khryssa could. "I am not one for necrophilia Maximillian." A hint of amusement was there in his voice.

Finally Chris and Sophie came to their senses and with it the need to protect their older cousin. They raised a cross each. Alexander recoiled behind Khryssa. His arm rose to protect his eyes from the holy objects.

"All three of you, get out!" Khryssa shouted.

Sophie spoke first. "Khrys, we are not leaving without you."

A sound of exasperation came from the raven haired beauty in the bed. "Fine, leave the room and let me get dressed. I will come with you."

Alexander started to protest. She shook her head at him. "It is okay Alexander, I will be back." Leaning down, kissing the vampire tenderly, words brushed against his lips. "I promise."

He nodded and the children left the bedroom. Khryssa dressed in yesterday's clothes. Finding a tie for her hair in a pocket, she tried to make herself look as presentable as possible. "Alexander I will return as soon as I can. This might take a while." She sighed gently and leaned down to kiss him goodbye. "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you with all of my being Khryssa." There was sadness in his eyes when he looked at her. Alexander Lucard looked lost for a moment. Anger filled him at what had been interrupted, yet starting into the eyes of his fiancée quelled that anger. He didn't want her to leave. He did not want the earlier moment to end.

"Will you go get Calla please? I left her at home."

Alexander nodded. "Of course."

She opened the door and then turned around. Looking back at him she mouthed three little words before disappearing down the hall.

Khryssa walked with the younger members of the family back to Gustav's home. They stayed mostly silent during the walk, at least Khryssa did. Max tried to ask her questions, she was not answering him. She would have to play twenty questions when they saw Uncle Gustav. She entered the house first. The children were close behind. Khryssa felt the need to enter first, in order to prove that she was not under any vampiric influence. She sat down in one of the living room chairs and waited.

"UNCLE GUSTAV!" Max called out.

Gustav came from the kitchen where he had been preparing dinner. Wiping his hands on a towel, he looked surprised. "Khrys, I didn't expect to see you today!"

She smiled wanly. "Well I didn't expect to be here today Uncle Gustav."

He came over and gave his niece a hug. It was then that the large engagement ring caught his eye. He looked surprised. Reaching for her hand and lifting it up to get a better look. "My god Khrys when did this happen?"

Max finally spoke up after hearing the exchange between his cousin and his uncle. "Uncle Gustav we brought Khrys home, from the castle."

"What do you mean from the castle? Lucard's castle?"

All three of children chimed in. "Yes Uncle Gustav!"

The four of them turned to stare at Khryssa. She rolled her eyes heavenward. This was not going to go well she thought, possibly even worse than she originally considered while lying in Alexander's arms.

Gustav started slowly. "Khryssa what is going on?"

"It is nothing Uncle Gustav."

"Why were you at the castle?"

Chris spoke up first. "Uncle Gustav, we found Khrys with Lucard." He emphasized with.

Khryssa glared at Christopher. She didn't say a word, instead feeling that at nearly twenty-seven years old she did not have to explain her love life to anyone. It was Sophie that spoke next.

"Uncle Gustav, Lucard had Khryssa in a rather compromising situation." Sophie tried to put it as gently as possible.

"What? Oh! Khryssa, he did not force you did he?"

Shaking her head slowly she replied with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "Oh dear god, of course not Uncle Gustav."

"I have told you the stories of Dracula since you were a child. You know what he is. You know what he can do." Gustav looked not displeased as so much as rather hurt and disappointed.

Khryssa dropped her forehead into her hands. "Kids. Uncle Gustav. This isn't any of your concern. I am an adult. I have been an adult for quite a while." Didn't I just have this conversation recently, she thought.

The realization dawned on Gustav. The ring was large and expensive. There were not many people that could afford such a thing. All of a sudden he felt very old and tired. He had sworn he would protect his family and another one of them walked right into the wolf's den willingly. "You are planning on marrying Lucard?"

"Yes."

Max, Chris, and Sophie looked at each other with the news. How could she do that to them? It was the ultimate betrayal.

"WHY?"

"I love him Uncle Gustav."

"You know what he is Khryssa. You know who he is. You know that he is a murderer. You know that he is a fiend. He has no capacity to love. He only knows how to ruin and kill. How can you do this to yourself? He will destroy you eventually. He will turn you into a vampire. You will lose your soul. You will lose your life. Most importantly, you will lose yourself completely."

"It isn't like that Uncle Gustav. I love him. I trust him. He would never hurt me."

Gustav slammed his hand down on a table top. "He already hurt you Khryssa! I saw with my own eyes the hand shaped bruise on your throat. Are you going to tell me that was from someone else?"

Never having seen Uncle Gustav lose his temper like this before, Khryssa was stunned to say the least. "Yes he did that. I will not deny that. We both lost control that night. It will not happen again. I know you do not understand this. I know you cannot comprehend this. I do trust him Uncle Gustav. I trust him completely."

"You are being foolish my niece."

"No Uncle Gustav, I am in love."

Gustav leaned in and spoke in a low tone. It was only for Khryssa to hear. "You know that Lucard is the one that" He wasn't sure how to say it. "Klaus."

There was a look of surprise on her face. Khryssa spoke softly as well. "You know how I feel about Klaus Uncle Gustav." It was a statement. She did not explain, there was no need to. Gustav knew what had happened and he simply nodded.

Khryssa stood up. She had enough of this. "Kids, thank you. Thank you for caring. It is sweet that you are worried. Your worry is unfounded though." She turned slightly. "Uncle Gustav, I understand your fear. I do. It is unfounded as well. Look, all of you. I am fine. I am well and truly fine. He is a good man, to me at least. I am comfortable with that. I am comfortable with him. I bid you all a good day."

She gave each of them a hug. She did appreciate their concern. "I love you guys, with all of my heart. But please, if I make a mistake let it be my own." Turning and heading out into the night, Khryssa noticed the worry etched on four faces of people she loved. There was nothing to be done about that. She simply went home to the man, the vampire, whom she was very much in love with.

The next day Gustav Helsing made an appointment. He needed to speak with Lucard and this was the only way he knew that it could be done without much incident. Lucard's assistant was able to squeeze him in on the same day. It was quite the surprise. Gustav did not tell his young charges what he was doing or where he was going. The arrival at Lucard Industries went unhitched. Within a few moments he was escorted into Lucard's office. The vampire stood when Gustav entered the room.

"What a day this is Helsing, you came announced for a change."

"Your need to hurt this family runs so deep that you are willing to destroy to an innocent woman with your lies Lucard?"

"I can only assume you are speaking of the woman that I will marry, and soon." His voice took a wry tone. "I have never lied to Khryssa, nor do I wish any harm to come to her."

"You are pretending to love her Lucard. Your deceit knows no bounds!"

Alexander moved from behind his desk. Walking around Gustav Helsing with a slow precise gait, he looked at the older looking man with anger. In a booming voice that made his staff outside of the closed office jump.

"Spare me Helsing! I do love Khryssa Hart with all of my soul. It is just the unfortunate turn of affairs that she happens to be a part of your family." He snarled at the other man. "You know nothing of my affairs of the heart, or the Hart for that matter."

"I know you Dracula. You will kill her when she begins to lose her newness."

The vampire sighed heavily. Khryssa's family was exhausting to say the least. "Helsing, I will not harm her. I will not kill her. I have already vowed to Khryssa that I will never force her into anything. If the day comes, that she wishes to become immortal then she must beg for it with every bit of her being. BUT I WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING UNTIL THEN!" Lucard sat heavily upon a chair across from Gustav and began to speak again.

"You think of me to be incapable of human feelings Helsing. Perhaps I am in many ways. There is something about Khryssa that makes me feel mortal again. It is disturbing at times, but it makes me love her all the same."

"Lucard, I do not trust you."

"Then why are you here Helsing?"

"I have come to make you a deal."

"A deal?" Alexander laughed bitterly. "What could you possibly have that I could want?"

"Take me, erase my memories. Take the children and erase their minds of the knowledge that you and your kind exist. We shall never hunt you again. Just spare Khryssa. Hurt her now by turning her away from you, but leave her alone forever."

There was a pique of curiosity in the vampire's eyes, though it quickly vanished. "You do not seem to realize Helsing that I have no desire to make such a deal, even as promising as it sounds. I want Khryssa to be my wife. I want Khryssa to share my everything." He paused for a bit while staring at Gustav Helsing. "I would almost become mortal for her if I could." The words sounded wistful.

It was Gustav's turn to stare. Dracula had proclaimed his love of the immortal life so many times before that this had to be yet another lie. "You cannot even tell the truth now Lucard! Why do you insist on hurting her? What has she done to you?" The last sentence was but a mere whisper.

"What has she done to me? She made me love her. I will protect her at all costs Helsing."

"Who will protect her from you Lucard?"

If it was possible, the vampire blanched at the words. He knew that there was a likelihood that his enemies would use her to get to him. He did not respond to the question, instead turning to look out the window.

"I have lived for centuries Helsing. Being alone, is something I am used to. I am drawn to the fire that burns brightly in Khryssa. I have no wish to extinguish it. Instead, I wish to cultivate it. There has never been a love greater than what I feel for her." The vampire paused for a moment before speaking quietly. "I was afraid of it at first."

Alexander stood once more and started to pace. He did not enjoy admitting fear at all. "I did not know that anything could feel like this. I tried to push her away. I bruised her flesh with my own hand. Yet I could not stay away from her. She hated me for that and all I wanted to do was love her."

Alexander paused, thinking back on something. "You know Helsing; she knew what and who I was before I could even mention it. She did not care. She did not judge. She did not let what she had been told from birth cast me in a bad light. She accepted me as a man. Khryssa loved me for what I am. For that alone I love her. But it goes so much deeper than that you see."

Gustav was speechless at Lucard's declarations. "If you love her, then let her go. What will happen when she starts to age?"

"If she does not wish to become immortal I will age along with her." It was stated simply.

"You realize that she is not entirely human don't you?"

Alexander nodded. "I figured as much, but what she is I know not."

"Khryssa was born to two human parents. Her mother and father are biologically her parents. That is not what changed her. At some point during Jeri's pregnancy she was bitten by a vampire. Perhaps once or perhaps many times, we do not know. Khryssa's mother does not remember it at all. We only figured out what had happened from the marks upon Jael's neck. The vampire was thus destroyed shortly after we knew and then found him. We tried to track down the vampire's maker. His name is Gustavo. We never found him. As for the one we destroyed, something went wrong while he was feeding from Jeri and he was never able to take much blood. I believe he did share some of his own blood with Khryssa's mother. Somehow he infected the unborn child with some of his genetic makeup, we believe. Khryssa has vampire blood coursing through her veins as well as human blood. She does not have any specific powers, but her genius is caused by that incident more than likely. Khryssa is also faster to heal than most. She is also physically quicker than most humans. Though you found out that with her touching you she can make you appear human in a photograph as well. That was something that we did not know until then. None the less, she is not quite human."

Alexander sat back down, stunned. His mind was a whirlwind. It made sense. What Helsing was telling him was an old vampire tale. He had never seen it before, nor did he know any other of his kind that had. It had always been stories to entertain and spread through the night. Alexander himself tried to create such a being at one time, it did not work. "Helsing is there anything else I need to know?" Alexander asked quietly.

Gustav shrugged and looked at his hands. "Not that I know of, there is so little known about this phenomenon that we can only take into consideration what we can see."

Looking up suddenly, the vampire spoke two words from the heart. "Thank you."

Gustav nodded. "Take care of her Lucard. If you harm her in anyway, I will kill you. This is not an idle threat. It is a promise from the darkest recesses that I have."

"I will take care of her. She is priceless. She is mine."

"No, she will never belong to you Lucard. She will always be herself. Khryssa will love you and never stop loving you. She is a pure soul in so many ways. Yet, she will always be her own person. She is your equal Lucard, never forget that."

Gustav Helsing rose abruptly from the chair and simply left. His heart was breaking for his niece. She would never know complete happiness he believed. At the same time he also knew there was no stopping her.

He stared after the retreating figure. Alexander then realized just how much his bride-to-be was loved and not just by him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Khryssa Hart sat in her office working on paperwork. Alexander had torn up her resignation, of course. The day had been long and tedious. Finally at eight o'clock at night she was finally sitting down to finish up what she had come in early for to begin with. The floor was quiet. Everyone else had already gone home. Taking a sip of now ice cold coffee she grimaced.

"Yuck!"

Not bothering to get another cup she went back to the task at hand. Fingers flew across the keyboard and it was not until her cell phone rang did she turn to look away from the screen. It was a restricted number. She let it go into voicemail. Two hours had passed and she still was not done. Dark eyes burned with fatigue. Reclining back in the large leather chair she allowed her thoughts to drift briefly. In six months she would be getting married. There was still so much to be done.

Khryssa's parents had been surprised with the news. They did not know that she had even been seeing anyone, let alone something that had progressed this far. A smile came to her lips and while looking down at a slender hand she noticed how the ring sparkled. It was beautiful. Alexander had impeccable tastes.

Sophie and Chris would be graduating from high school in a couple of weeks. Max was growing up. She smiled once again remembering just a week or so ago, when she last saw Maximillian, how his voice had started to change. Life was progressing at a surprising pace. It was a good thing. Even the Lucard v Helsing feud had come to a screeching halt. Khryssa knew that Uncle Gustav and Alexander had some sort of discussion. Neither of the men bothered to tell her what it was about. All she knew was things settled down into a normal routine. The cell phone rang again, breaking her reverie. Once again it was a restricted number. Frowning slightly, she began to reach for the phone; it was at that moment when her office door flew open.

"Alexander! What is wrong?" She noticed the agitation upon his face right away. Getting out of the chair, she went to him quickly.

"Sit down Khryssa."

"Why? What is going on? Is everything okay?"

"Sit down."

She did as she was told without arguing, a rare occasion to be certain. She looked up expectantly to her fiancée. Smooth brow furrowed while he paused to speak. This could not be good she thought.

"Khryssa, there was an accident."

Her hand flew to her mouth. All she could think of was that something happened to either her parents or Uncle Gustav. "Please tell me."

"Eileen Townsend was on flight 5373 out of Milan heading to the city. Shortly after takeoff, the plane started to have mechanical issues. The plane went to make an emergency landing. It didn't make it. There were no survivors." He said heavily.

Tears blinded her vision and a hand came up to scrub away the tears. She nodded. "Do the boys and Uncle Gustav know? What about my parents?" Eileen was Aunt Eileen to be exact, her mother's younger sister.

He shook his head. "Not that I am aware of. I-"He faltered. "I was given the information due to some contacts before it made the news. I came right down." Alexander did not bother to tell her that the contacts were because he kept a close watch on all her relatives, just in case someone decided to hurt Khryssa by attacking her family.

"I need to get to Uncle Gustav's house now." She got up and stumbled. He grabbed her arm to steady her. Khryssa kept right on going. Only bothering to grab her purse because that was where her car keys were hidden. Alexander made her pause for a moment.

"I will drive Khryssa."

"No. You can't come into the house, you know this. Besides I need to hurry, your driver will take too long."

He took the keys from her hand, gently. A loving kiss brushed her cheek. "My love, my life, I will drive. You are too distraught."

She nodded mutely and accepted the fact that he was taking care of the situation. She allowed herself to be lead out of the office and down to the waiting car.

They both remained silent through the drive. He took her hand in his. Alexander drove with one hand while comforting her with the other. He stroked the softness of her skin and every so often she gripped him tight. The Maserati came to a halt in front of the Helsing residence.

Khryssa appeared to be numb to everything around her. She tried the door and noted it was locked. Pounding on the frame she called out for Uncle Gustav. It was only a brief wait for the door to open.

"Khrys! What are you doing here at this hour?" Only after Gustav had spoken did he notice that Lucard was standing beside his niece.

"Uncle Gustav, we need to speak for a moment. Something has happened."

Alexander did not say a word. His arm was around his grieving fiancée, trying to comfort her as best as he could. Gustav stepped outside and closed the door.

Khryssa started to speak. In that moment, tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Uncle Gustav, Alexander got word that there was a plane crash. Aunt Eileen was on the plane."

Gustav looked to his niece and then to the vampire next to her. The words came slowly and thickly. "Is she alright?"

Alexander spoke this time. "No Helsing, there were no survivors. I was given the news before it made it to the media. Although it might be showing now."

Gustav Helsing looked to the couple. Khryssa was upset, obviously. Even Lucard looked concerned. His concern was for Khryssa rather than the rest of the family. Gustav nodded to the pair and opened the door. "Come inside, both of you. Lucard you are invited."

Alexander was shocked at the invitation. Could it be now that his nemesis would be becoming family now that there was a truce between them? Guiding Khryssa in to the family home, he stepped in behind her. He was almost sure that the Cross of the Magyars would send him reeling. Walking further into the home, nothing happened. Gustav called down for the younger members of the family

"Christopher, Maximillian, Sophie! Down here please, pronto." Gustav called for the children.

The three kids trampled down the stairs with Max in the lead. Max saw Lucard first.

"Uncle Gustav Lucard is in the house!" The adolescent boy yelled out.

"I invited him in Max, it is fine." Uncle Gustav said. His voice was shaking slightly.

The three kids looked at each other, something was seriously wrong. Was Khryssa in some kind of trouble? Was Nosferatu back and hunting them? The air was filled with a sense of worry.

Khryssa spoke quietly "Sit down guys, we need to talk."

The three younger members of the family sat down on the sofa next to each other. Uncle Gustav perched on the arm of the sofa. He wanted to be right there when they needed him. Khryssa took a seat across from the children, with Alexander standing behind her. A glance from Khryssa was given up to Alexander. He nodded at her, an acknowledgement that she should break the news.

Max blurted out first. "Did he make you a vampire already?"

Shaking her head sadly she began to speak. "No Max, I am not a vampire. This is important though. Something has happened. Your mom was supposed to be here late tonight. The flight that she was on had something happen. There was a crash – "

"We gotta get to her. We gotta go see her Khrys! Where is she?" The words rushed out of Chris' mouth and he started to jump up.

"Chris, there were no survivors of the crash. I'm so very sorry." There it was said. Now it had to sink in.

The two boys started to cry. Sophie was in too much shock at first, but the tears came quickly to even her. Khryssa went over to them and knelt on the floor. Pulling the three of them in close she hugged them all at once.

"I'm so sorry. I am so sorry to be the one to tell you all this."

Max bolted out from under her arms and ran out the door. The slam was hard enough to shake the house. Chris got up to go find his younger brother. Alexander put a hand on the young man's shoulder and spoke softly.

"I will find him Christopher."

Khryssa smiled weakly at him and nodded. Alexander left right after that. In the house Gustav and Khryssa comforted Christopher and Sophie. Their thoughts turned to worry over the missing Max.

Alexander found Maximillian within a span of a few minutes. The boy was sitting in the park affectionately known to the locals as The General. Sitting down next to Max, Alexander let the silence continue. Max finally said something.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I have the abilities to find you more easily and quicker than the rest."

"Go away."

"I am sorry for your loss Maximillian. I know what it is like to lose a mother."

"How would you know?"

"I was taken from mine right about the time when I was your age as a mortal. When I returned, she had died. It is not easy to lose someone you love. It never is. There is something to remember though, their soul lives on and they will always love you."

"What does that matter? She is gone!"

"She is only gone from your sight Max, not from your memories. "

"What do you mean?"

"You will always have memories of your mother young Maximillian. Those never go away. You will always love her, just as she will always love you."

"Do you think your mother still loves you Dracula?" Max spat the last word out.

"Yes I do."

Max turned to the vampire and started at him. He nodded. He did feel better even with just the few words from the vampire.

"Shall we return to the House of Helsing, Maximillian?"

"Sure."

The unlikely pair walked back together. Alexander reached up and ruffled the boy's hair gently. There was a fondness to the smile he gave Max. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be a father. That was something that pained him. It was a feeling he would never know. Yes he had children when he was a mortal. He never really knew them. They were raised to be warriors, and most of that training was done out of the sight of their parents. He would never know that emotion. Just the mere thought of that, made him feel something that he was not used to, it was sadness.

The days turned into months. Chris and Max were still hurt by their mother's death, but they were coping. Khryssa gave her beautiful home over to Chris and Sophie. It was a place that they could live in while going to the local university and still be on their own. She had helped Sophie take the upstairs bedroom that had once been Khryssa's. Chris decided to take the lower level bedroom so that they could have their privacy. Chris and Sophie received a generous graduation gift from Khryssa and Alexander. It was their tuition paid in full. It was one less thing for the pair to worry about. Max continued to live with Uncle Gustav. They all lived in some semblance of harmony. Even Alexander was somewhat accepted into the Helsing family. It was nice, but neither Khryssa nor Alexander wished to push the issue.

The wedding plans were almost done. The grand affair would be held on the grounds of the castle. Khryssa tried to keep it as small as possible. Alexander wanted the world to know. The butting of the heads was comical to them. She would roll her eyes as her fiancée would try to make even larger and more grandiose plans. He would playfully slap her bottom when she would bend over the desk and try to minimize his planning.

"Two more weeks Alexander and I won't have you trying to make this a wedding fit for royalty any longer!" She laughed at him with a smile.

"I am royalty my dear or have you forgotten?" He pulled her towards him. Lifting her with his unusual strength, he placed the laughing woman on his lap.

Khryssa moved over Alexander. Knees were placed on either side of his thighs. She straddled him in the office chair. Her short skirt rose high. That move exposed more of her long legs and part of her bottom than he wished for in the office. His hands went up to the wrinkling cloth and smoothed it down some, but he took no action to push her away.

She murmured softly against his lips. "How could I forget? After all you are my Prince Charming."

They kissed, enveloped in each other's arms for countless moments in time. The world around them ceased to exist yet again. His hand slipped beneath the hem of her blouse only to splay across the firmness of her belly. She broke the kiss to speak.

"Why Mr. Lucard are you getting fresh with the staff?"

"You are not staff Khryssa, you are my world."

She blushed at the words. He couldn't help but smile at the crimson tint that stained her cheeks. Dark curls dipped like a curtain of silk around them. It was only when they heard the dry –ahem- of a man in the room did they move.

"Ahh Steven, what sort of news have you brought me?" Alexander spoke to the man in the room while Khryssa climbed off of his lap and stood beside the chair.

Steven LeBlanc glared at Khryssa. His eyes burned with hatred like none she had ever seen before. Nonplussed by the exhibition she merely smiled in return. Leaning down Khryssa kissed her fiancée on the cheek.

"I am heading back to my office Alexander."

With a nod to both men, she left the office. What she did not notice was that both men's eyes followed her intently. Alexander saw what his employee was doing. He cleared his throat and gave his financial director a look.

"I do not know what problem you have with my soon to be wife Steven. I would suggest that you curtail it before you find yourself in." He paused to give the other man a cold smile. "-somewhat of a debacle."

"Yes Mr. Lucard." The man sneered.

"Enough! As far as I know you have had no dealings except socially at a few of the company parties with Khryssa and a business meeting or two. Curb your tongue Steven or I will curb it for you."

Steven made his face a blank slate. "Yes Mr. Lucard." With only a few more words to give Alexander the daily update he turned and walked away.

Alexander shook his head. Pressing a button on his desk he spoke with deadly tones. "Greta, I need to find a replacement for Steven LeBlanc. Get in touch with several of the headhunters now."

Greta's voice came through the speaker. "Yes Mr. Lucard, right away."

Alexander templed his fingers beneath his chin, there was a chill in his veins with the feeling something was amiss. He would look into this matter himself. Knowing if he must get involved that did not bode well for Steven LeBlanc. He stared at the computer screen for a moment before hitting the keys. The easiest way to find out information about someone was simply to start.

Hours passed since their last encounter. Khryssa's office line abruptly rang. Eyes widened with the shock. Rarely did her phone ring. That was what her assistant took care of. Picking it up, she muttered a single word.

"Hart."

"And hello to you too my darling. Or should I say good evening?"

Khryssa smiled against the mouth piece of the phone.

"Hello Handsome. What can I do for you this fine evening?" Was it already evening she thought? A glance to the clock told her it was after six p.m.

"I thought you might like to have dinner with a weary old man that is soon to be married."

"I will have to think about it. But I believe it can be done. See you in fifteen minutes?"

"I will be there with bells on."

"Really? Just bells? I did not know you were kinky Alexander." She heard him laugh at the response and hang up. Returning the phone to its cradle, she rose to change and freshen up. Khryssa chuckled to herself and wondered when in the hell did she start keeping a separate wardrobe in the office? Hunting through the small closet, she found something to wear. A simple black dress was donned as well as fresh make-up. Coming out of the powder room, she looked around the neatly kept office with a smile. Turning back to the desk Khryssa started the process of shutting everything down. The door opened and shut heavily with the lock clicking in place. She turned to greet Alexander.

"That was the quickest fifteen minut-"The sentence was cut off. It wasn't Alexander.

"Well well well, Dr. Hart. You are working late." Steven LeBlanc smiled coldly at her.

"You have no business here Steven. Get the hell out. Now."

He approached her. He was the predator and she was his prey. Khryssa was not afraid of him, yet. All she felt was a burning anger.

"Oh but I do have business with you Doctor. I have quite the proposal for you."

He came closer and even closer. They were at the point of being nose to nose when he reached out and grabbed her hair like a leash, pulling Khryssa with him. Steven dragged her across the floor with sheer force. She growled in pain. Without thinking her hand shot out and picking the letter opener off her desk, instantly she swung and drove the metal object into Steven's stomach. He dropped his grip on her hair and swore, bending over in pain. She moved quickly. Trying to get around him in a flash, he rose up quickly and punched her in the jaw. Khryssa hit her head upon the corner of her desk and almost blacked out. She was on the floor and still seeing stars when her attacker started the next round of the assault.

Kicking her in the stomach Steven shrieked at the downed Khryssa Hart. "You fucking cunt. You fucking stupid whore. You had everything and you chose him? Oh you will pay cunt, you will fucking pay!"

He started in on another round of kicks. The fresh round started with her head. Khryssa curled up in a ball to protect herself. The final kick to the head landed close to the temple. She blacked out for a mere moment hearing the screams of the deranged man. Coming to rather quickly Khryssa saw the man move up and out of the way. She couldn't comprehend what was happening.

In the span that the attack started to happen, Alexander felt that something was amiss. He didn't bother to use the stairs or the elevator. Disappearing in the blink of an eye and rematerializing in Khryssa's office Alexander picked the injured man up by the scruff of his neck. Hissing with anger he brought the man to face him.

"What have you done?" The words were shouted out. Even Khryssa cringed upon hearing his voice that angry.

"SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE" Steven spat out.

Alexander threw the man against the wall. The sound of bones breaking was evident. Khryssa tried to stand but fainted. The blows to her head did just enough damage that the motion of standing was too much for her body to take. Upon seeing her, Alexander took his anger out on the man. Pausing just short of killing him, Alexander made the man speak.

"Why have you done this!?"

"She was the most beautiful girl in the class. So elegant and fine was she. I fell in love with her on the spot. Yet she would never return my affections." Steven spoke quickly and blindly, his voice was almost a sing-song. He was under the spell of Alexander Lucard. "I tried to ask her out, but I couldn't. Our love was never to be." He turned his head towards Alexander. Trying to see out of eyes swollen shut, he continued to speak. "I followed her. I got to know her without ever getting a chance to speak her name. I knew she loved me though." He smiled a bloody smile. "It wasn't until I found out that she was selling her company to you that I knew she could be mine once more. I knew she had to be mine. You stepped in though. You brainwashed her. You took her away from me." Steven laughed maniacally.

It was the sound of the laughter that made him realize when and what Steven was speaking of. Alexander knew the man's resume. He went to medical school but did not finish. He started the next term working on a degree in business. Steven was part of Khryssa's class. When he fell in love with her she was just twelve years old at the oldest. More than likely she was all of eight. Without remorse and without hesitation, Alexander broke the man's neck, killing him instantly.

It was then when Khryssa raised her head, coming to. She saw the final moment of Steven LeBlanc's life. She saw the man she loved kill someone. It was not the first time she had been around death. It was the first time she ever seen someone take a life before. Rolling over on to her side, Khryssa vomited. Alexander came to her quickly, pulling her hair back with his hands. Crooning softly to his love, he was surprised when she pushed him away.

"Don't"

"Khryssa I was trying to protect you."

She vomited again. The bile rising once more, it happened a few more times before she rolled to her bottom trying to hoist herself back up. Her mind reeling from what she saw, a vague thought whispered through, I have a concussion. Alexander moved to help her, but she was not having it. It wasn't until she stood did the room start closing in around her, only to go dark once again. Khryssa fell downwards and was only stopped by the quick reaction of her fiancée. Alexander called for his security officer to have the incident taken care of. Holding Khryssa in his arms already, Alexander picked his fiancée up and carried her out swiftly.

It was a good forty-eight hours later when she fully woke up. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a while. Blinking a few times in the brightness of the lights she tried to sit up. A cool wet cloth brushed across her forehead. Confused to say the least, she croaked out a question.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Hopital Kirchberg Ma'am." The nurse replied.

Khryssa reached up and ran a hand through her tangled mass of curls. She winced with her own touch. Feeling around, her jawline was bruised and very sore. She had no recollection of what had happened. Alexander was right there beside the bed. He reached out to take her hand. She turned her head, wincing once again.

"Alexander, what happened? Why am I here?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her the truth? "You were attacked in the office, by Steven." He swallowed hard. She would start to remember eventually, he was sure.

"I don't remember."

"Don't try my love; it will come back soon enough."

She closed her eyes and sleep came very quickly. Alexander sat back down and continued to hold her hand. He was deathly afraid that he had lost her. To lose Khryssa would be his undoing. What made it just that much worse was that it would be by his hand.

Khryssa woke again hours later. It was night once again. Her head felt a bit clearer. Reaching up to rub her eyes, her hand was squeezed gently. Looking over to her left and seeing Alexander made her smile. The normally wine and roses voice was a bit rough from lack of use the last few days.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Alexander leaned in to kiss her lips. He had to smile when she made a face at him. He knew what she was thinking.

"How can you do that? I haven't brushed my teeth in lord knows how long Alexander."

"It doesn't matter to me. I am just glad to see you awake again."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

He thought about it before replying. "Fifty-five hours my love. Almost. You woke up for a brief while earlier and on and off for the last two days."

"What happened?" She frowned now. That was far too long.

"You were attacked by Steven in the office." He hesitated to finish the rest. When Khryssa looked at him though, he knew he must. "He knew you Khryssa. He had been following you for a very long time."

Khryssa shook her head and then winced. "Ow. That hurt. I never met him before coming to work for you a couple of years ago. I don't understand." Frowning she looked up at Alexander.

"He was in your graduating class at one point while you were in medical school. So sometime between eight to twelve years old you met him Khryssa. My security people are flushing out the details now."

"What?" She stared at her fiancée a bit blankly. She didn't quite comprehend what was going on.

"Steven LeBlanc met you while you were in medical school. He said he 'fell in love' with you there. He has been following you ever since. Since you were not with anyone for so long he was able to keep his fantasy of having you to himself, alive. When you and I became close his hatred of you began. He saw you as no longer pure."

Her face contorted into a look of horror. "That is frightening." She paused for a moment, before turning her eyes back to Alexander. "Where is he now?"

"He did not survive."

She struggled to sit up. Her head was swimming with the minor exertion. Khryssa was unsure if it was from the injury or Alexander's revelation. "Did you-" Her voice trailed off, unsure if she wanted to hear this.

"Yes."

"Why Alexander? Could the authorities not have handled this?"

Alexander moved closer to the woman that he loved. Raising a hand, his thumb pad stroked over her cheek. There was a haunted look in his eyes. "He would have continued to be a threat. I will not lose you Khryssa. You must understand, I will not allow someone to threaten you. I will not have someone try to harm you. I will not have someone try and take you from me. You are far too important for that. You are the one I love."

Her expression softened some. Lifting those dark eyes to stare at him for a while, no words were spoken. It was then that Khryssa noticed something. Alexander was unkempt. His hair was mussed and he had not shaven. There was tightness around his beautiful blue eyes, betraying the fact he had not slept much if at all. Nor had he fed recently. Reaching for him, Alexander came closer to meet the embrace. Khryssa wrapped arms around his neck and held on. A soft whisper brushed his ear.

"Feed Alexander."

Pulling back, with a darkening gaze, he spoke soft but firm. "No. Not now. Not like this. No."

"You need to. With me you will not go too far. You are starved. I can see it and I can feel it. If you go out now, you will hurt someone."

"You need your strength Khryssa." As much as he would love to taste her fully, he couldn't.

"Alexander, you need to. You must."

They argued back and forth for a while. It wasn't until Khryssa reached over in a fit of anger and grabbed a pair of bandage shears off the small table beside the bed that Alexander reacted. The blade dug in across her slender wrist, and very quickly the blood flowed freely. He tried to stop her but was taken off guard. His fingers slipped through the warm blood. He pulled back and moved away from her.

"You are going to sit there and watch me bleed?" Frustration permeated her tone.

"No, I am going to get your doctor."

"Alexander, please."

She had her arm over her head now, so the blood did not drip down onto the sheets. His eyes widened at the sight and scent of her blood. Greedily, he grabbed her arm and started to drink and lick the blood from the softest skin he had ever known. A quiet noise slipped past her lips. It was not unlike the sounds she made while they made love. That alone spurred his hunger. When he felt her starting to go limp, he remember what he was doing and to whom. Dropping her wrist he made a strangled cry.

"Khryssa?!"

She smiled sleepily and perhaps a bit drunk sounding. "Alexander, I am fine." What he did next surprised her the most. Alexander sat back down in the chair; those fine long fingered hands that she loved so much covered his face, turning away from her.

Ripping the O2 monitor off of her finger and undoing some of the leads that kept her trapped. Khryssa struggled to get out of bed. She didn't feel all that bad, a little lightheaded perhaps. Two steps were she needed to take to reach him and she pushed Alexander back into the chair. Climbing into his lap, she wrapped arms around him. Crooning softly, her cheek rested in his soft blond hair.

"I'm sorry Alexander. I should not have done that."

His arms encircled her waist, to pull her closer. "I could have killed you."

"No, you wouldn't have. I know better than that." A single fingertip slipped under his chin, tilting it upwards. She kissed his lips. The taste of her blood was still on them, Khryssa did not care. "I love you. I know you love me. You swore to protect me. Do you think I have not made the same promise to protect you? You were starving because of me Alexander. You needed to feed."

He shook his head. "I could have hurt you myself. You are injured and need your strength."

"I am okay, I promise. Perhaps a little tired, other than that I really feel fine." That was not quite the truth. She was more than a little tired, but really it wasn't anything serious. The unusual healing properties were doing their magic already.

Alexander raised his head to kiss her. Their lips met. This was a different sort of hunger. It was based on their need for each other. The door opened and the nurse made a noise. Alexander and Khryssa broke the kiss, looking in each other's eyes, they smiled.

"You seem to be feeling better Dr. Hart." The nurse said pointedly while bustling about. "I must insist that you get back into your bed."

Muttering something beneath her breath about this was NOT her bed; Khryssa did comply with the request and climbed back into the hospital bed. The parting from Alexander was done rather reluctantly. The nurse went through the paces of reattaching the leads.

"When will I be able to go home?"

"Perhaps tomorrow Dr. Hart, after Dr. Jacobs sees you."

"I would like to see my chart."

"I am afraid that is not possible Dr. Hart."

"I have privileges here might I remind you."

The nurse made an annoyed sound. Physicians made the worst patients after all. After logging into the computer, she printed out the papers pertaining to Khryssa's stay and handed them to her.

Khryssa went through everything line by line. Her brow creasing a few times over what she read. Handing the nurse back the papers she queried about her release once again. "Are you sure that I cannot be dismissed today?"

"Yes Ma'am, you have to wait for Dr. Jacobs."

Khryssa sighed, annoyed. "Very well, thank you." Turning to Alexander she spoke once again. "Alexander what day is it?"

"It is Saturday Sweetheart."

It was rare that he used such terms of endearment and it brought a smile to her lips. "Oh dear god, we are getting married in a week!" Her eyes widened and she made an attempt to get out of the bed again. The nurse gently pressed Khryssa's shoulders back, to settle her patient down once more.

Alexander smiled. "Everything will be fine. Your parents arrive early in the morning tomorrow. I have already made arrangements to have them picked up. They opted to stay at a hotel rather than with us, given the circumstances. All the arrangements have been finalized. Your gown is at the boutique, finished. The woman in charge would not let me even see it."

"Well good! You are not supposed to see the dress before the wedding! Granted I am also 'supposed' to be a virgin on my wedding night, we cured that issue a while ago."

"Yes we did, but it was the man who will be your husband that still took you for the first time."

"Good point." She smiled upwards at the man that would soon be her husband.

"You need to sleep Khryssa. Hopefully tomorrow you will be going home with me."

She made a face at him once again. Not wanting to sleep, wanting to talk with him instead. "You need to go home Alexander."

"No."

"Stubborn!"

"Yes." He smiled. "I will have someone bring me up some fresh clothing and other items that I may need. I am not leaving you."

Khryssa nestled back down into the bed. Alexander covered her up with the warm blankets. They looked into each other's eyes, both smiling.

"I love you Alexander."

"I love you too my Khryssa."

Alexander held her hand while she drifted back off to sleep. Marveling at the beauty and strength of this woman, he knew he had met his perfect match.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Khryssa Hart sat in a chair nearly motionless wrapped in a thick white robe. Her hair was already done, a thick loose French braid with strands escaping. Ringlets curled against her cheeks. The finishing touches of makeup were being applied. When the makeup artist pulled back, Khryssa opened her eyes.

"All finished?"

"Yes Ma'am" The artist handed the bride-to-be a mirror.

Peering into the mirror, Dr. Khryssa Hart smiled and looked to the other woman. "You did a beautiful job, thank you so very much." All of the bruising caused by the attack a little over a week ago was gone, thankfully. Turning to look at her mother, she was positively radiant.

"Mom? What do you think?"

Jeri Hart hugged her daughter. "Khrys you look beautiful." She smiled at Khryssa and hugged her again. She was so happy for her only child.

"Well. Time to get into the gown I suppose. You know I tried to talk Alexander into letting me get married in jeans. He refused."

"I believe it Khrys. Even when you were a small child you hated getting dressed up." Jeri shook her head, she believed it. Khryssa knew how to dress beautifully, but she hated it. Offering her daughter a hand, they walked over to where the gown was hanging.

"Ah yes. What was it I called the frilly little dresses you tried to put me in? Baby Barbie Clothes or something like that." Khryssa and her mother both laughed.

"For someone who would rather wear jeans all the time Khryssa, you picked out a beautiful gown."

Looking a touch sheepish, Khryssa blushed. "Actually Sophie helped Mom. Okay that is not exactly true, Sophie picked it out."

Sophie and Khryssa's best childhood friend, Margalo, helped her into the beautiful dress. The dress was a strapless, full length gown of mixed silks. It was styled in an A-line fitting with baroque graduated beading from the bust line to the waist.. A tulle sash around the waist accented the slenderness of the woman wearing it. Khryssa dipped low and Margalo helped attach the veil. Standing back up straight, she looked at her two friends.

"Do I look okay?"

Sophie and Margalo hugged the bride warmly. Each one whispering in her ear how wonderful she looked. Margalo stepped back to speak.

"Alexander is going to be so stunned that I am not sure he will be able say 'I do' without ravishing you first!" Margalo tipped her head to the side considering what she just said. "Actually I think when he sees what is under the gown, you are done for Khrys."

Khryssa laughed and blushed brightly. A grin appeared across her painted lips. "I am sure Alexander will be able to control himself." Drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly she spoke once more. "I can't believe the day is already here. You both look lovely."

Margalo had picked out the bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were both beautiful, a dark red wine color with a small gold sash. Both dresses were A-line halter styles made of delicate chiffon, which dropped to the floor.

"Thank you Khrys." Both women replied in unison.

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. There was a voice on the other side. "Khrys it is me. Is everyone decent? May I come in?"

Turning to her mother and friends, she started to grin. "Of course Dad, everything is ready to go."

Jacob Hart stepped into the room. He gasped at the sight of his daughter. She was stunning. "You look beautiful babygirl. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Dad." She reached over and gave her father a hug.

"Alright then ladies, are you ready for pictures?"

Khryssa made a face and then nodded. "Yes Dad."

"Okay it is just going to be the bride, the parents and the bride, and your bridesmaids Khrys. We will get the ones with you and Alexander after the wedding."

"You realize we have been living together for a while? So aren't you taking this a touch too far on the husband not seeing the wife before the wedding Dad?"

"Not at all!"

The five of them laughed. Then they headed outside to have the photographs taken in the setting sun.

Max stood up with Alexander, along with Dr. Gabor Varney. The tenting overhead was beautiful. There were to have been almost five hundred people for the wedding. Then she put her foot down. Khryssa had spoken to Alexander about the excessive number of people that were to be attending and the two of them changed the guest list. It was a much smaller wedding now with less than one hundred people attending. A friend of the family, Louis McGarry, was doing the officiating. People from all over the world were here.

Alexander stood rigid in front of Louis. He was nervous. He had not been married for nearly six centuries. That was all about to change. Max clapped Alexander on the back with genuine affection. Max never forgot that Alexander was the one that came for him when his mother died. Gabor smiled at the other vampire; he was fond of the human that Alexander was marrying. The music started to play and the groom looked down the aisle. His back straightened and then he started to smile. In his view was Khryssa, arm in arm with her father. He could not take his eyes off of her. She was a vision of pure beauty. She was always a stunning woman, even first thing in the morning. Granted she would disagree with that, at least before she had her first cup of coffee. But now, she positively glowed. Jacob Hart stood there with tears in his eyes; he could hear a sob from his wife in the front row. Giving his daughter over to Alexander was the hardest thing that he had ever done. Shaking hands with the man that would soon to be his son-in-law, he spoke quietly.

"Love her son; love her like you love nothing else. Take care of her, please."

Alexander smiled with genuine warmth. "I already do Mr. Hart. I will never let anything happen to her. Thank you."

Louis McGarry started the ceremony once Jacob had sat down. He kept it short and simple as per the couple's wishes. Taking a moment to lift the veil, Alexander was struck that this magnificent woman had said yes. She had said she loved him. He stood there with the love of his very long life, hand in hand. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Khryssa Leigh Hart, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

The soft sweetness of her wine and roses voice sent a shiver through those gathered. "I do." Alexander pressed the wedding band onto her finger.

Alexander Gregori Lucard, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

His deep accented voice was filled with warmth that no one had heard from him before, except Khryssa. "I do." Khryssa did the same to him, the wedding band slid onto his finger with ease.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Louis smiled at the couple. "You may kiss the bride!"

Alexander brushed his fingers against his new wife's cheeks. Taking her face within his hands, he kissed her. When they kissed the new couple became lost in their own world, they did not even hear the applause. It was a moment filled with love. Breaking the kiss, Alexander looked into his wife's eyes and whispered. "Hello Mrs. Lucard."

She smiled kissing him one more time to the cheers of the crowd behind them. "Hello Mr. Lucard, my husband."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Lucard!"

They walked back down the aisle together. Happiness was shining in both of their faces. They walked out of sight for a while. A few minutes of being alone before the reception began. Alexander kissed his wife tenderly.

"I have never seen anyone or anything as beautiful in my life as you are right this minute."

"It is you that makes me beautiful Alexander. I do have a question though, Gregori?"

Alexander smiled a touch sheepishly. "I had to have a middle name, so I made that up on the spur of the moment."

They talked for a few more minutes. Taking the time to relax with each other and come to the realization that they were bonded legally as well as in their hearts.

"Shall we greet our guests my darling?"

Kissing him one more time, she spoke. "Of course." They walked out of the room and into the great hall hand in hand.

Photographs had been taken. Dinner was over. The cake had been cut. The toasts were done. The orchestra started to play at that moment. Alexander took Jeri onto the dance floor right after Khryssa and her father started dancing. When the first song was over, Alexander took his bride into his arms for their first dance. The room narrowed down to each other. Nothing was disturbing them. The music changed abruptly, causing Alexander to look up. He started to smile. Picking his new bride up and swinging her around, much to the joy of the others that were watching.

"Instrumental version of the first song you ever sang to me. I can only assume that this is your doing."

"But of course it is." She started to sing softly in his ear. The melodic words were for him and him alone.

When the song ended a rain of applause started. Walking off the floor they were both accosted with new dance partners. For hours, it seemed, they danced. When they were apart, their eyes never left each other. There was one final dance of the evening. Alexander took his wife into his arms once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the music that Khryssa danced her first dance ever with me. Seeing how it is our wedding night, I would like it to be the one that starts our honeymoon and married lives together. If you would please join us in this dance, we would be honored to share this with each of you."

'The Maid with the Flaxen Hair' began to play. Khryssa and Alexander moved like they belonged together, and they did. When the song was over Alexander picked his wife up into his arms. Escorting her out of the public view and into the castle, they changed quickly into more casual clothes. Dashing down the steps, to the waiting car, they were greeted with handfuls of bird seed. Pausing at the car Khryssa did not step in immediately. Turning her back to the crowd, the bouquet was tossed back. Sophie reached up and caught the lovely flowers. The young woman blushed happily while Khryssa and Alexander started the applause. Climbing into the car, the newlyweds disappeared out of sight.

It wasn't until they were seated on the luxury jet that was owned by Lucard Industries did Khryssa ask where they were going.

"An island, in the British Virgin Islands my beautiful wife."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?"

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Khryssa pounced on him. He laughed. Taking her in his arms and pinning her against the window, he kissed her. Playful and a bit wild, they continued to tease each other unmercifully. It wasn't until Khryssa cried uncle did he stop. Picking her up, Alexander carried his wife back into the master suite on their plane.

"Are you ever going to let me walk again?"

"When there is a chance I can hold you in my arms? I doubt it. I think you will be on your own in the office though, we would never get anything accomplished." He kissed her.

He put her down, but still holding her close. Khryssa started to tease him, raising hem of her dress. The short little sundress that she wore was skimmed off her body with a single tug. Alexander gasped in surprise. Khryssa was bare beneath the soft material. She collected him in her arms and kissed her new husband. Slender hands wandered over him, helping to remove the clothing that separated them. Soon their bare flesh was touching. Alexander pressed his back down to the bed, pulling Khryssa with him. Her full breasts brushed against his chest. Her hands rested by his head. Looking up into her dark eyes, he smiled tenderly.

"I love you. Oh how you have changed me. I am a better man in your arms."

"I love you too Alexander. You were the perfect man when I met you. I did nothing to change you. Except perhaps to show you that you have the capacity to love and be loved."

He gripped her hips, drawing her to him. They both gasped with love and desire. Khryssa moved slowly over him. His hands skirted her fine porcelain skin. Leaning down to him, they shared another kiss. Passions mounting, they moved quicker with more desire. Rolling over, Alexander pressed his new wife into the sheets. He pressed down between Khryssa's thighs. Their hearts in such close proximity that they connected. Alexander looked into his wife's eyes. A single word rolled from his lips.

"You."

He pressed her down further into the comfort of their bed. Finally he filled her with his love and his body. Khryssa gasped.. He spoke again.

"Always mine."

Khryssa's lips brushed his ear. "Always. For forever and a day."

They were lost together somewhere between here and eternity. Their bodies combined as one. A tear slid from Khryssa's eyes. A single solitary tear landed upon her cheek. Alexander looked alarmed. Kissing the tear away, he asked.

"Why the tears Khryssa?"

"It is not unhappiness my Alexander, it is a tear met with you. It is a tear of joy. There is no other place I would rather be than here with you. Anywhere in the world as long as I am with you."

His hands curved beneath her rounded bottom. Alexander let his fingers slide into the groove. "I will take that virginity from you as well, soon. Of that I promise."

Kissing him, Khryssa whispered against his lips. "I look forward to that time my beloved."

Then his hands slid away. Kissing her again, he continued his movements. Alexander groaned when her nails bit into his back, scratching a pattern into his skin. He wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing gently. Kissing Khryssa, he spoke.

"I love you. Oh how I love you my beautiful wife."

Alexander lavished his new bride's body with attention. Their passions spent, the couple stayed curled in each other's arms. It was nearly a twelve hour flight. Much of the time they rested or made love. Coming back out into the main cabin, Khryssa was greeted by a flight attendant.

"Good morning Mrs. Lucard, might I get you something?"

Being called Mrs. Lucard by someone other than Alexander sounded so very strange. It did make Khryssa smile with delight though. "Yes, coffee please, with cream and sugar." Morning? What the hell time was it? A glance at her watch told her that it was 8 in the morning local time. A quick calculation, it was sometime in the middle of the night.

Taking a seat next to his wife, Alexander was still damp from the shower. Leaning over, he kissed her tenderly.

"You are so beautiful."

She shook her head with a smile. Taking his hand in her own, she started to laugh. "Only you would think that in the middle of the night or this early in the morning."

"I can take a poll." Alexander grinned at her with mischief in his bright blue eyes. When she grinned back he started to laugh.

They took a light breakfast of fruit, yogurt, croissants, and of course coffee for Khryssa. Settling in for the remainder of the flight, they both started to doze. It had been an extremely busy few weeks. Now it was time to rest, relax, and enjoy each other.

The overhead intercom system beeped and the pilot began to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucard, this is the Captain, Gus Travers. We have begun our descent into the British Virgin Islands. We will be landing on Beef Island in about twenty minutes. You will then be transferred to your destination at Necker Island via helicopter. Please buckle up and enjoy the rest of the flight."

Chuckling softly, Alexander spoke. "Well now you know where we are going."

Khryssa's eyes grew wide. She had heard about Necker Island before. She had also heard about the cost of the island. "Alexander this is far too expensive!"

"Khryssa we are both extremely wealthy. You have made billions of dollars in just the last ten years. So have I. This is not going to break us."

She looked sheepish for a moment and then smiled. "You are right."

"Enjoy yourself. That is what this is about. Besides you will only get one honeymoon in your lifetime."

Grinning, she started to laugh. "You better hope that is the case!"

Alexander looked serious all of a sudden. "I know it is the case. You are mine Khryssa Lucard. I will never let you go."

Khryssa kissed her husband, stroking his cheek with her hand. "I was just teasing you."

"That is not something I wish to joke about."

She rolled her eyes at him, and in retaliation he began to tickle her. Their laughter only stopped when the jet hit the runway. The landing was smooth and easy under the capable hands of their pilot. He came on the intercom announcing their arrival.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucard, welcome to Beef Island. The local time is five a.m. This is giving the contrast of the time of ten a.m. back in Luxembourg. You are welcome to depart at any time."

Departing the plane, Khryssa and Alexander walked over to the waiting helicopter. After being introduced to their pilot, the boarded the small craft. Getting settled in and buckled up, the newlywed couple put on the head gear. The pilot announced that it was approximately a fifteen minute flight, depending on wind conditions. Within moments, they were off and heading to the resort island.

The flight took no time at all. Khryssa was enthralled with looking out the window and to the bright blue waters below. Alexander took her hand and squeezed it. He smiled at the younger woman next to him. His bride looked happy. That was all that he could ever ask for. Enjoying her jubilant mood, he chuckled lightly to himself. The helipad was in sight; their pilot guided the luxury helicopter down with ease. The young man piloting the plane wished the couple a wonderful time and helped them out. Walking over to the side and out of the line of fire from the brutal beating of the rotors of the helicopter, Alexander pulled his new bride to him in a searing kiss.

Khryssa pulled back laughing and looking up at her husband. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" He smiled down at her.

"Hm. No. You don't need a reason at all." Rising up on her toes Khryssa kissed Alexander.

One of the caretakers of the island came up to the couple with a large smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucard, welcome to Necker Island! I am Cameron, your host. If you do not mind following me I shall take you to the Temple House, where you will be staying. Your bags will be arriving shortly and taken directly to the Temple House."

"How many people are on the island?" Khryssa inquired.

"Other than the staff? It will be just you and your husband Mrs. Lucard."

Khryssa's eyes opened wide in surprise. Turning to Alexander she spoke softly. "Alexander why?"

Leaning down Alexander nuzzled his lips to her ear. Speaking just as soft as his wife did, he replied. "I want you all to myself. It isn't every day that a man gets married after all."

She narrowed her eyes down in mock anger. "You better hope so!" Trying to hide the smile that threatened to betray her teasing, she failed. Kissing Alexander with complete adoration, she shook her head.

"Only the best for you my darling Khryssa, you should know that by now." Taking her hand, Alexander gave her a gentle tug and started to follow Cameron down the steps.

They were driven to the Temple House, which was the owner of the island's private estate. It had recently been opened up for use by the general public. At least the general public that could afford the lofty price tag that the owner of Necker Island charged daily. Cameron discussed all that was available to the couple during their stay. There were plenty of water activities, fine dining, and other ways to relax. If they needed anything at all he was available 24/7 to the newlyweds.

Khryssa shook her head. She was used to being wealthy in a sense. There were always the monies available for whatever she wanted. She just didn't want for much. This seemed to be complete excess to her. While Khryssa didn't find a need for the excess, Alexander enjoyed it greatly. He looked over to his bride and smiled while she spoke animatedly with their host. Upon their arrival, Alexander got out of the car first to help Khryssa out. He didn't let go of her hand as they began the ascent to the grand home. It was opened fully to the breeze. The salt sweet scent of the ocean filled every room.

"This is beautiful. Thank you Alexander." Khryssa threaded her long slender hands though his blond hair and urged him closer to meet her lips. Kissing him tenderly she whispered softly against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you my darling wife. Never forget that. Ever."

Taking a tour of the large house, Khryssa decided that it was smaller than the castle. Perhaps it wasn't so bad then? The first little bit of jet lag and the exhaustion from the last couple of days was catching up with her.

"Alexander what would you like to do?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, there were many things that he would like to do but thinking it was best that Khryssa rest and relax for a bit was at the top of the list. "How about taking the time to rest for a little bit first? You look tired love."

Khryssa's brow rose upwards, surprised to say the least. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Though I believe we should try the hammock rather than the bed, don't you think?"

Smiling, Khryssa nodded her head. "That sounds perfect."

Their bags arrived right as Khryssa finished speaking. Smiling she went to unpack things, only to notice that one of the members of the house staff was doing it for her. Nodding and stepping out of the way, Khryssa waited until the young woman was finished.

"Would you like to get more comfortable?"

Alexander nodded at his wife. "What do you have in mind Sweetheart?" His voice took a lascivious tone.

Laughing she turned to tease her fingertips across his chest. "I was thinking about a swim suit, but you tell me?"

He chuckled and swung his bride into his arms. "That sounds perfect actually."

Alexander stepped away for a few moments to let Khryssa find everything and he placed a call to Cameron. Alexander gave the order for a late lunch and a late dinner. He asked for something that was regional to the islands. Hanging up, he went to change. It took no time at all to remove his clothing and don a pair of swim trunks. Walking out of their bedroom and into the main living quarters, he plugged in Khryssa's iPod and switched on one of the playlists. The soft music filled the large room and the space out of doors. Looking around Alexander went in search of his wife.

Khryssa was standing out on the balcony looking out at the bright blue of the ocean. Alexander stopped in his tracks upon seeing her. She seemed so carefree and relaxed. He had never seen her like this before. The ocean breeze caught his wife's long dark curls and brushed them back away from her cheeks. She wore nothing but the tiniest of black bikini bottoms that tied at the sides. The dark material covered very little. It was a stark contrast to her alabaster flesh. Topless, Khryssa nipples were licked by the warm tropical air and stood in hardened peaks. Alexander felt an ache of desire for his beloved wife.

Coming up behind Khryssa, he slid his hand along her side and around to her waist. Pulling her close to him, Alexander used his other hand to brush the silken curls away so that he may press his lips to her throat and kiss the soft throb of her pulse. She groaned softly with the touch and stepped further back against him. Khryssa reached back and captured his hips with her hands. She let her hips begin to sway and rock; it was a slow tantalizing dance of desire against Alexander. Groaning against Khryssa's throat, Alexander bit down lightly. It was not even enough to break the skin. Her sweet cries urged him on. The hand on her waist rose upwards to capture an already hard nipple. Alexander whispered something in her ear.

"Do you remember the promise I made you on our flight over?"

Khryssa nodded, unable to find the words. There was a slight tremble that raced through her body. Alexander plucked at the strings tying the bikini bottom. Releasing each side, the material drifted away from ivory flesh Alexander moved his wife into the position he wished, she was leaning towards the railing of the balcony with her hands supporting her body on the top rail.

Untying the drawstring of the swim shorts, he pulled them off. Large hands wandered across the soft skin of Khryssa's body. She moved fluidly beneath the touch, soft whimpers caught the morning air. Alexander dipped forward to press his lips against her back. Kissing a trail down her spine he pressed himself against her. He whispered to her roughly.

"Are you ready my love?"

Khryssa nodded and finally found her voice to say a single word. "Yes."

Gasping in pain, Khryssa shut her eyes. Oh how it hurt! Yet it felt wonderful at the same time. Urging him on, she pressed backwards. Her body begged for more. The feeling was so foreign to her. Biting down on the curve of her lower lip Khryssa nodded for more.

Khryssa convulsed with the desire and passion her husband created. With the tightening of her body, Alexander's own release started. Together they sang to the heavens above their passion. Her arms trembling, Khryssa moved forward to rest her cheek against the railing and tried to catch her breath. She could feel her knees growing weak. He grabbed her around the waist and held her up to him so that she didn't fall. Caressing Khryssa's back, Alexander whispered three words.

"I love you."

Her voice trembled. "I love you Alexander."

Picking Khryssa up, Alexander carried her over to the hammock that was set up on the balcony. Laying her down in the cradle of it, he climbed in beside her. Drawing his wife closer to him, Alexander stroked her skin gently.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" His voice was soft and still roughened.

Khryssa nodded gently. Running her fingertips down his chest, she spoke equally as soft. "That was amazing. Intense."

Alexander smiled and kissed Khryssa's forehead. "Rest now my love."

"Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do about food here?" The thought had been bothering her since they arrived. It was just now that she was able to ask.

"I will figure something out darling. Do not concern yourself over it."

"Alexander I am concerned."

"Do not worry, if I am anything it is capable."

She smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. "I know you are. Just. I don't know. Use me please?"

With a vehement shake of his head, Alexander said only one word. "No."

"Why not? I am your wife now."

He sighed and looked to her. "There is always that worry that I will lose control Khryssa. Your blood is not like others. It is far more divine. If something were to happen and I lost control – " He paused, not wanting to think about what could happen. "I would be the cause of your death. I cannot let that happen."

"Alexander." There was a hint of frustration in her voice. "I know you better than that. You would not lose control with me. You might with someone else."

"As it is daylight Khryssa, it is a moot point right now. I can only feed after sundown. We shall discuss this later." With that he ended the conversation.

Khryssa did not press further. At least not at the moment she didn't. It would come up again and very soon. Dozing in the hammock, they felt the heat of the sun upon them. Even in the shade it was intoxicating. It wasn't until the bell rang hours later did they awaken. Khryssa looked at Alexander with a frown, who could be bothering them.

"It must be the lunch I ordered earlier." Rising to get the door, he paused only to retrieve his swim shorts and put them on. Alexander left Khryssa to put something more on to wear. He did not relish the idea of the staff seeing his wife nude. She did just that, a loose sundress skimmed over her warm flesh with ease and she stepped out to see what Alexander had chosen for their meal.

The tray was beautifully decorated. There were conch fritters and a fish soup to start with. The entrée consisted of a crab cake salad. Dessert was one of Khryssa's favorites, a fresh lime pie. Sliding an arm around Alexander's waist she curled up against him.

"Wow. This looks amazing."

He smiled. "I thought you might approve." He tipped the steward that brought the meal handsomely.

Settling down in the kitchen, they began to eat. They both took a sampling of each item. The meal was leisurely and slow. Alexander and Khryssa took the time to savor each bite of food and enjoying the conversation with each other.

"You know, I think this is truly the first time we have ever sat down together and did not talk about work. Well, at least without you chastising me for spending too much time in the office." She grinned happily.

Alexander smiled. He found himself doing that more and more with this beautiful woman that he called his wife. "I believe you are correct. This feels perfect, just you and I together with nothing to concern ourselves over, except each other."

"I do worry about leaving Calla for so long." She took another bite of the pie.

"I am sure that Miss Calla is fine with Gustav and the kids." Alexander looked thoughtful for a moment. "Who would have ever thought that a truce between Dracula and the Helsing clan would have ever happened?"

"I believe it is a surprise for everyone involved." Khryssa chuckled wryly. Setting down the fork, she looked across the table. "What would you like to do next?"

"I believe a long soak in the hot tub is calling our names love."

"Bathing suits optional?" She teased him.

"But of course. It is not often that I get to spend most of a day with you naked or nearly so." Leaning across the table, Alexander cupped Khryssa's cheek with his hand. Drawing her closer to him, he kissed her mouth with such tenderness it made both of them smile. "I love you my wife. There is nothing that could make me happier than the thought of you being by my side forever."

Lacing her fingers through his, Khryssa smiled. "I love you too my husband. There have been three most wondrous days in my life. They are the day you asked me to marry you, our wedding day, and now. There cannot be a happier woman anywhere in this world."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Alexander rose from his seat and came over to the other side of the table. Picking Khryssa up, he carried her outside into the hot tub that overlooked the beach. Setting her back to her feet, he helped her undress. Dropping his own swim shorts, he eased into the bubbling hot water. Giving Khryssa a hand into the water, he pulled her to him. Khryssa was seated in Alexander's lap. Leaning back against him, she smiled.

"Ah. This is the perfect honeymoon. I think perhaps you should quit your day job and become a trip advisor Alexander."

"You think so?" He began to tickle her. He rather liked having Khryssa squirm in his lap. "Perhaps my first duty will be to take you around the world so that I may give the best advice by saying yes we have been there."

Khryssa chuckled at Alexander's antics. Turning around on his lap she straddled him. "Well it does show promise. I think we are better off sticking to our own professions. That doesn't mean we don't need to see the world together. You still need to return to the States with me after all."

Alexander stroked her damp hair and smiled at Khryssa. "I cannot wait to see the US of A through your eyes my lovely wife. I have been there many times before, but this will be the most enjoyable trip. I will be with you."

They settled into a warm silence and no words were needed further. Drifting in the warmth of the hot tub, they found peace together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had been home for a couple of months now. Khryssa was still basking in the glow of the honeymoon. Three weeks of privacy was just what they both needed. There had been no cell phones, computers, tablets, or anything else that could disturb them. Only Greta and Khryssa's parents knew how to get in touch with the newlyweds. It had been bliss. The return had not been so much fun for Khryssa though. She had spent the first couple of weeks at home with some sort of stomach problem. It had finally ended, thank goodness, and she felt fine. Just to be on the safe side Alexander talked her into going to see her general practitioner. Signing her name to a few papers, and throwing them into an envelope for her assistant to send off, she set the pen down and considered something for lunch. The phone beeped then, with a single touch, she punched the intercom.

"Yes Amelia?"

"There is a call for you Dr. Lucard." Khryssa smiled hearing her new name. "It is a Julia Pracknower"

"Send it through please Amelia." Julia was her general practitioner as well as a good friend.

"Hi Julia, how are you?" She said upon lifting the phone.

"Good, busy as usual. Khrys we got some of your test results in and I wanted to talk to you about them."

"Is there something wrong?"

"It depends on how you look at it. Your wbc and rbc counts are perfect. Your glucose, thyroid, and well everything else is within the midline."

"Okay." She replied cautiously. "So what do you think is the problem?"

"You know I rather discuss this in person, but for you I will make an exception. Khrys, I really hope this is good news for you. You are pregnant."

"WHAT? That is impossible. Alexander can't give me children." Nearly dropping the phone she stared out the window shaking.

"You told me that before, so I double checked the blood sample, and re-ran the test. I re-ran the test three times Khrys. I used different vials of your blood to do so. You are pregnant."

"Oh dear god, this is impossible." Khryssa could feel herself go pale.

"Khrys, is there something you need to tell me? Do you need to have any other tests ran?" Julia spoke gently to her friend. She needed to know if perhaps her friend had been assaulted or had an affair and needed more checking.

"No. No I don't. Thanks Julia, I appreciate this. Uhm. Please don't say anything to anyone about this?"

"Of course not Khrys, doctor patient confidentiality still applies."

"Thank you. I will give you a call this weekend so we can go to lunch."

"Talk to you then."

The women both hung up the phone. Rising from her desk she walked out of the office and to the elevators. Going up to the top floor she was nearly stopped by Greta.

"Dr. Lucard, Mr. Lucard is in a meeting."

"I don't care right now Greta. I need to see him."

She kept walking. Entering Alexander's office at a fast pace she stopped in front of the group of men seated. They were just as startled to see her as she was them. The seven men seated just stared. Until one of them spoke up, looking to both of the Lucards.

"Well Alex, I didn't know you scheduled your noon time quickies."

Khryssa glared at the man that had just spoken. "Alexander I need to speak with you. Now."

Perhaps it was his wife's tone of voice or perhaps it was that she was visibly shaken but Alexander smiled tightly at the men. "You heard my wife, get out." Then turning to the one that spoke up, he stated. "And Corbin, clean your desk out. You are fired. Never refer to me as 'Alex' again."

The men left quickly after that. Alexander turned to his wife and sat down beside her. His brow raised in curiosity. This was only the second time she had ever just barged in to his office. She would have called first if it was important. This was apparently extremely important.

"What is wrong Khryssa?" He took her hand in his.

She didn't know what to say. So she just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

Alexander was flustered. He knew this could not be true. He would have been able to catch the scent of another man if someone had touched her. He also knew that he couldn't have fathered a child himself.

"Khryssa, you must be mistaken. I know that you have not lain with another man. I would be able to sense that. I could not have fathered the child either."

She shook her head. "Julia ran the test four times. The first was the preliminary and then three more tests. All of them came back positive. She used different vials of blood for the three re-tests. I am pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Without an ultrasound, I am not sure. My guess is that the stomach problem was actually morning sickness. So maybe one to three months?" "She shook her head. "How can this be?"

"I think I might have an idea what happened. First things first, we need to speak with your uncle."

Alexander let go of his wife's hand and picked up the phone. "Helsing, it is Lucard. Khryssa and I have something to discuss with you."

"Is everything alright with my niece?" Gustav Helsing sounded terse with concern.

"Yes, I believe so. We need your help Helsing."

"Are you sure Lucard? She is not in any danger?"

"She is in no danger that I am aware of. Will you come by the castle tonight at six?"

"Yes."

Neither man said good bye. There was just a brief silence before they each hung up.

Alexander returned to receiver to the cradle. Turning to his wife, he frowned.

"Is he coming Alexander?"

"Yes my love, he will be there tonight at six. Perhaps you would like to go home and rest for a while?"

She nodded. Coming over to her husband, Khryssa slid into his waiting arms.

"I will see you in a couple of hours then."

He kissed her good bye. Only returning to the day at hand after she left, Alexander could feel the tension rise within him.

He had modernized part of the castle for her. The bedrooms, a living area, kitchen, and family dining room were part of the creature comforts that he felt she needed. He was rather enjoying them as well. He went up to their bedroom expecting to find his wife resting. She wasn't there. Taking a tour around the castle, he finally found her in the kitchen.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting Khryssa."

"I did for a little while. But since we are expecting company, I thought dinner would be in order." She leaned over the stove top, tasting something in a large copper pot. Watching her with a smile, he moved towards his wife. Brushing a thumb against the corner of Khryssa's lips and placing it in his own mouth.

"Marinara sauce?"

"Yes, I am impressed. It is one of Uncle Gustav's favorite dishes. Well, after schnitzel that is. He will just have to do without the garlic."

He shook his head fondly. The timer dinged loudly. Alexander caught the oven mitts that had just been thrown at his chest.

"Take out the bread from the oven, please?"

Doing as she bid, he set the fresh baked bread down on to a wire mesh baking rack.

One of the staff members came into the kitchen to let the couple know that Mr. Helsing had arrived.

"Thank you Angelo. Would you show him in please?"

"Yes Mr. Lucard."

"You do realize that we have an executive chef to do all of this?"

"Yes Alexander, I realize this. I like to cook though."

He smiled indulgently. "I know my darling. I know."

Taking off the apron, she paused to wash her hands. Offering a freshly washed hand to her husband, the pair walked to the living area to see the waiting Uncle Gustav.

"Uncle Gustav!" She greeted him warmly. Giving her uncle a warm hug upon seeing him, she pulled back to smile. Gustav could see the strain around her eyes.

"Helsing." Alexander nodded to his former nemesis.

Gustav replied in kind. "Lucard."

"Dinner gentlemen?"

"That would be wonderful Khrys, thank you." Her uncle spoke, still looking at Alexander warily. There was a truce, which did not mean they had to like each other.

The three of them went to the family dining room and sat down for a fresh pasta dinner. After a couple of glasses of wine, which Khryssa abstained from, and good food, they started a very important conversation. Khryssa told her uncle what happened today and finding out that she was pregnant. She went on to explain that yes it was Alexander's. Gustav Helsing looked at his niece stunned.

"There has been one account of such an event that I know of. The woman was like you Khryssa."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at her uncle. "Like me? What do you mean?" Khryssa was utterly confused.

Gustav glanced at his nephew-in-law and Alexander winced. He had never told Khryssa about the conversation that he and Gustav Helsing had ages ago.

Gustav sighed and began to explain to his niece what she was and why. When he finished she exploded with anger.

"Why in the hell am I just finding out about this now?"

"Khryssa, we were never sure. Even now, we are not completely sure." Replied Gustav.

"Alexander did you know about this?"

He closed his eyes, opening them only to answer. "After I proposed, yes I found out."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you Khryssa."

"Worry me? Worry me? I am pregnant now. Something that could have been prevented if, if I would have known about my 'condition'. Both of you and your altruistic ideas did more damage than good."

Alexander felt cold. He now had the chance to be a father and was his wife not wanting a child. He spoke quietly to her. "There are options Khryssa."

Holding her hands up in surrender, Khryssa looked at her husband. "No. There aren't any options." She shook her head. "I want this child. I want for us to be parents. Alexander, I love you. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I ever will be. I am angry at both you and Uncle Gustav for hiding this from me."

Alexander gathered his wife in his arms. He ached for her. "I am sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was trying to protect you."

Gustav came over and placed his hand on his niece's back. "I am sorry too Khrys. We should have told you when we figured it out."

"Do mom and dad know?"

"No my darling child, I never told either of them."

She nodded. "Please, both of you, keep it that way."

The discussed the possibilities for why she was pregnant a little longer. Khryssa asked questions that neither man had an answer to. The most important one if the child would be healthy and normal. The discussion lasted for a while, but nothing was settled. Except that somehow Khryssa became pregnant with a vampire's child.

"I should be going. Thank you for dinner Khryssa, Lucard. "Gustav paused to look at the couple. "I am truly sorry if this caused you any concern Khryssa. If it matters, I think this is wonderful news. I remember quite well what it was like to be a father." He turned to look at Alexander. "I think you will be a fine father Lucard." He swallowed hard, choking back the emotions. "You both will be wonderful parents. Congratulations." He shook hands with his nephew-in-law and gave his niece a tight hug. "Good night."

Both of them noticed the tears wetting Uncle Gustav's cheeks. Khryssa laid her cheek to her husband's shoulder. He clasped her tight to him. "I'm sorry Khryssa."

She simply nodded before speaking. "We cannot turn back the hands of time; all we can do is press forward." Neither of them knew if it was in reference to the situation at hand or to the long ago past.

The weeks passed and seasons changed. It was winter once again. The halls were decked and the castle was decorated. In about eight weeks, Khryssa and Alexander Lucard would become parents. They had gone for another ultrasound earlier in the day.

"Dr. Lucard would you like to know the baby's gender? The baby has finally moved into a position that we can tell."

"I can tell already Maria." She smiled at the ultrasound tech.

"Well I cannot! Are you going to inform your husband, eh wife?" Alexander chided his wife playfully.

Maria giggled softly at the banter between the two. She had actually worked for Khryssa. She quit and started this position after learning that she was pregnant with twins over a year ago. She was still fond of her former employer.

"What do you think Maria? Should I tell him or let him wonder until the baby is born?"

Alexander mock glared at his wife, while Maria giggled once more.

"It might be a good idea Dr. Lucard. Mr. Lucard seems to be getting a wee bit anxious."

Khryssa looked at the screen and then at Alexander. He slid the back of his hand along her cheek. "I suppose I can." Winking at her husband, she finally told him. "Alexander you are going to be a father as you well know." She tried dragging it on but gave up when she saw the frustration in his eyes. "You are going to have a son."

Alexander raised his chin and stared at the window to the outside. He wasn't sure if he wished to smile or to let the tears that threatened to fall be released. His normally smooth voice was choked with emotion.

"Thank you. Thank you Khryssa Lucard for being my wife, for giving my life a new meaning, and making me something I never thought I would be, a father. I love you."

Tears did well up in Khryssa's dark eyes, they spilled warm and salty down her cheeks. Alexander kissed them away. He savored them, because they belonged to her. She traced a fingertip along Alexander's jaw, only to brush the single digit over the curve of his sensuous mouth.

"I love you. Oh how much I love you."'

The sun poured in, warmly, in spite of the chill in the air. Their driver was returning the couple to their home. Khryssa was curled up beneath Alexander's arm. They looked exactly like what they were; a couple in love.

"I can't believe I am going to be a father."

"You would believe it if you were carrying this belly around for the past few months." She laughed gently.

Alexander put his hand on the swell of her stomach. He could feel the baby, his child, kicking. He looked at the woman next to him. He was still amazed how beautiful she looked. Even pregnant, nothing changed that. It quite possibly made her even more beautiful as she was surrounded by the glow of happiness.

"Do you know what you are wearing tonight?"

"No matter what I wear, I will look like a beached orca whale." There was jest in her voice. Khryssa deeply loved being pregnant.

"Perhaps then you should wear a white dress instead of black? That way you would look more like the beluga variety."

"Oh you are going to pay for that later!" Looking up at him, she grinned.

"Pay? Why my dear, I already paid my dues with putting together the crib!"

"Oh now that was just bad!"

Alexander inched closer to her lips, after kissing them with much affection, he smiled again.

"I thought you liked bad boys."

"Ach! I give up! There is no winning this one for me."

"You are correct my darling."

Returning home, they both got ready for the evening. A simple black gown with a fitted bodice that flowed into an empire style of dress for Khryssa and a winter cashmere tux for Alexander, and they were ready.

"You look delicious Alexander." Khryssa drank her husband in. Dark eye were lit with desire. His gaze matched his wife's.

"That is only because there will be a beautiful woman on my arm tonight."

"Flattery will get your everywhere."

"Well I already have everything I have ever desired. I suppose going everywhere with it is simply good fortune." Alexander put his hand on his wife's belly and stroked the sweet swell that was there. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, she spoke. "I would rather spend the evening undressing you and reminding myself that every inch of your body is mine to explore. Though, I suppose we should get going. It would not look good to be even fashionably late to your own party."

"Before we go, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Turn around my wife."

She turned her back to him. Alexander stepped forward to rest Khryssa against his chest. He brushed her long dark curls back from her neck and kissed the pulse point there. Lips lingered against the warm intoxicating skin; he just breathed her in. He so badly wished to drink from her. Yet he had never given into that desire. He was too afraid of what might happen. Even on their honeymoon, he fed as little as possible on a few of the staff members.

Something was pulled from his pocket. It was a short, single strand of pearls. Against the side of the necklace lay two rubies. Taking time to fasten the jewelry around Khryssa's neck, Alexander adjusted the necklace into its proper place. The two rubies rested against the side of her neck, rather than in front. It gave the appearance that she had been fed from. To him it was wholly erotic. He turned his wife to the mirror so that she could see.

"They are beautiful. Thank you Alexander."

"No, you are beautiful. They are merely a lovely adornment to what is already perfection."

Kissing her husband, Khryssa shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can do to me whatever you want to." Alexander gave a mock leer before starting to laugh.

Picking up her wrap off of the bed, she extended her hand. He took it, squeezing gently. They walked out and to the waiting Maybach. The journey was a short one. The ballroom was part of the old theater in the downtown area. When the driver opened the door, Alexander swept out into the velvety night. Helping Khryssa out of the car, they walked arm in arm into the majestic theater. Greeted in the lobby by the flash of cameras and the ever growing louder questions from the press, Alexander strode past the paparazzi with his wife. Once inside the ballroom they were greeted in a much more normal manner. Friends and coworkers mingled. The soft clink of champagne glasses filled the air. The tones of the orchestra streamed quietly through the gathering. Khryssa was no longer the topic of the cruelest conversations. It had been four years now since the first Winter Ball. Her staying power was granted by the others. Besides, Mr. Lucard was much easier to get along with now. A few did pity her. After all she must take the brunt of Lucard's wrath. More than a few envied Khryssa Lucard for the way that Alexander looked at her.

Khryssa was talking to a few members of her staff that she was close to. Smiling and laughing, she was having a wonderful time. Alexander was across the room, speaking to his new financial director. He caught the sound of his wife's laughter and looked up. Seeing her across the room, the conversation stopped between himself and the new man on board. Smiling, he simply watched her. She was unreserved in the moment, completely at ease. Khryssa looked up, feeling eyes upon her, only to see her husband. Beaming at him, fingers were drawn upwards to her full lips. She blew a kiss in his direction.

"Excuse me Michael. I need a moment with my wife."

Michael Aaronson took a step back and nodded. Smiling to his employer, he went off in search of his own wife. Alexander walked quickly to Khryssa. Pressing up against her back, he wrapped arms around her. Hands rested upon her swollen belly, touching her lightly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then smiled.

"Hello my wife." Turning to the others, he smiled broadly. "Ladies, it is good to see you here tonight."

The women that Khryssa had been talking to murmured their hellos to their employer. It was often easy to forget that Khryssa was married to the owner of the company. With her friendliness and casual attitude over most things, she was just like everyone else in some sense. It was impossible to forget who Alexander Lucard was.

Alexander rocked her in his arms. Swaying to the music that played, he whispered in Khryssa's ear.

"Dance with me my love?"

"Of course, I would be honored to."

"Ladies if you will excuse us, Khryssa owes me a dance."

The women smiled at the couple that was so obviously in love. They said their goodbyes and watched their employer sweep their boss off to the dance floor.

Alexander pulled Khryssa close. The swell of her pregnant belly brushing against him, he put his arm around her and reached for Khryssa's hand.

"I think the baby is coming between us Handsome." Khryssa smiled at her husband and kissed him lightly.

"You know, we have yet to figure out a name for my son."

He turned her on the dance floor, and the laughter started. "Your son? I believe that I have had something to do with this as well Alexander."

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Ohhh you!"

He brushed a kiss to her lips, speaking quietly. "I love you, oh how I love you Khryssa Lucard. I would swear on my life that the sun and stars were made to celebrate your beauty."

She blushed beautifully. "Thank you." The song ended and Khryssa started to leave the floor. Alexander pulled her back as 'Save the Last Dance for Me' started to play. The gentleman singing it was incredible. Khryssa sang softly with the gentleman on stage. The words whispered across Alexander's skin. The vampire actually shivered with delight.

When the song ended a spotlight appeared over Alexander and Khryssa. The man that had been singing spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lucard!"

The Lucards smiled and dipped their heads in unison. The gentleman on the microphone began speaking once more. "I was told that Mrs. Lucard has an incredible voice. I would like to extend an invitation to her to come sing with me. Mrs. Lucard?"

Applause started and Khryssa shot Alexander a look. He shook his head, this was not his doing. With a bit of urging from friends, family and her husband, Khryssa climbed up on the stage. Her hand slid over the mic, to muffle anything she had to say. The band and the singer nodded. They knew the song, quite well. Getting into place, the band started to play. Khryssa's voice threaded through the waiting crowd with beauty.

The applause rang out loud then louder. Alexander ran up to the stage, sweeping her off and into his arms. The man took the mic again. "Thank you Dr. Khryssa Lucard, that was beautiful! For those wondering the song was 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls." He put the microphone back onto the stand and the band started to play once again. Khryssa and Alexander started to laugh.

"Did you plan this?" He asked her. The song was very special to him.

"Not at all. I had no idea that was going to happen."

Members of the staff came up to the pair, clapping Alexander on the back and giving Khryssa a hug or a kiss on the cheek. The hour was growing very late and the crowd started to thin out some. Alexander and Khryssa decided to head home. In the ride back they spoke about their soon to be born son.

"We need to figure out a name."

"Mhm, I know."

"Any ideas my wife?"

"No, none at all to be honest Alexander."

He curled her closer to him, kissing the crown of Khryssa's head. Holding his wife snugly in his arms, Alexander's thoughts began to drift. Remembering his childhood and the imprisonment by the Turks as a young lad, he lost his mother and his father while having to serve the Ottoman Empire. He knew that things were not the same as they were centuries ago. The thoughts did make him wonder about what fate had in store for his unborn child. Long fingers brushed along his wife's belly. He stroked the swell gently.

"Penny for your thoughts Alexander?"

"I am just marveling at what the future has in store for us my Khryssa."

"It will be a lifetime of wonder and delight. Have no fear." She leaned to kiss him when the car came to a halt at their home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Khryssa was due at any time now. Though she was now officially on maternity leave, she was walking through the front doors of Lucard Industries anyway. She had a date with Alexander for lunch. Walking through the security check point she was accosted by the guard.

"Ma'am, we need you to step over to the side please." The guard spoke to her.

"Whatever for?"

"You did not sign in."

"I never have before."

"It is a new policy Ma'am."

Shaking her head, she chuckled softly. With expansive penmanship Khryssa signed her name to the roster. Khryssa Leigh Hart Lucard, M.D. The guard looked at the signature and at her.

"Who are you here to see?"

She gave the guard a strange look. "Alexander Lucard of course."

"Ma'am do you have an appointment? I am going to have to see some identification."

"You do realize that I am Alexander's wife and I work here, yes?"

"Ma'am then you must scan your badge to enter."

"I am on maternity leave; I didn't bother to bring my badge with me." Khryssa was started to get exasperated.

"Please do not argue Ma'am."

"I did not bring my purse with me" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose with fingertips. I am getting a headache from this already, she thought.

"I cannot allow you to enter Ma'am."

"Oh for the love of Pete, call Alexander Lucard and let him know I have arrived then."

"I am not permitted to bother Mr. Lucard. You will have to come back another time."

She lifted a brow. The darkness arched high; she was trying to control her temper. It was not easy. "Then call Greta. That is Mr. Lucard's assistant."

"Ma'am I cannot do that. If you would please just return with proper identification, this can be sorted out."

At that moment, one of Khryssa's staff members came in, recognizing her.

"Khryssa! I am surprised to see you here! You look wonderful!" The woman gave Khryssa a hug, smiling warmly at her boss.

"Thank you Jackie." She smiled gently. "Mind if I borrow your cell phone for a moment please?"

Handing over the small electronic item, Jackie noted that her boss looked frustrated. "Is everything okay?"

Taking the cell and dialing Greta's private line, she spoke to the other woman first. "It will be momentarily." She shook her head. "Greta, hello this is Khryssa Lucard." She smiled and answered. "Yes I am doing well, thank you. Can you please send Alexander down to the lobby post haste?" She nodded at the response. "Thank you kindly Greta." After a quick brush of a fingertip to disconnect the call it was handed back. "Thank you very much Jackie, it seems that I am having a bit of a problem getting in the building."

Jackie stared wide eyed at the guard. "You are kidding me?"

"I wish I was." Khryssa responded dryly.

Turning to the guard Jackie spoke to him. "You do realize that this is Dr. Khryssa Lucard yes? Otherwise known as Mrs. Alexander Lucard?"

"Dr. Simmons, this woman does not have proper identification. I do not know her. I cannot permit her to enter."

Jackie gave Khryssa pat on the shoulder. "I am sorry Khryssa, when I get up to the office I will have someone come down."

"No need Jackie, Alexander is on-"She stopped when she saw her husband. Motioning for Jackie to go on, she waited.

Alexander stepped off of the elevator, with a look of confusion. Seeing his wife, he went through the security checkpoint and asked. "Is everything okay Sweetheart?"

"Well your security people are doing a damned good job in the fact no one can get in without their badge or without an appointment." Even while irritated, Khryssa was still mildly amused by this.

"Thomas? What is the meaning of this?" Alexander asked the guard.

"Mr. Lucard Sir, I was unable to identify this woman. She claimed be an employee and your wife. Yet she had no way of verifying that."

"You could not have looked her up on the company database and compared the picture and her signature? You would not take the word of another high ranking staff member? You could not have called me directly or my assistant? Why is it that I have to come down here and rectify this situation?" Alexander was not pleased.

The guard stayed stony-faced. "We have protocols Sir."

"I will deal with you later Thomas."

"Yes Sir."

"Come on my love, let's go upstairs."

Alexander led his wife to the private elevator that went to the top floor, and to his office. Shaking his head, he smiled. "I thought that the guard was going to stop you from going up with me for a moment. That would have been a mistake on his part."

Khryssa winced, she felt a sharp pain. "Ah it is fine Alexander, he was doing his job. I find it comical that I was not recognized though. Why did you put on extra security though?"

"There have been some security breaches. So we added a bit more protection."

She nodded. "What sort of breaches?"

"It is nothing to worry over my wife." He didn't want her to worry would have been more of a correct answer. There had been threats, to both Alexander and his family. It appeared to have been taken care of, but he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

They walked off the elevator and into the main waiting area of his office. The staff that was gathered outside of Alexander's office smiled to Khryssa. They enjoyed having the doctor around, especially because Lucard was much less impulsive with her there. Khryssa smiled in return and then disappeared into the office.

Wincing again in pain, Khryssa took a quick seat. Alexander looked up sharply.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah. Maybe?" There it was again. Standing up, she wanted to check something. Upon standing there was a rush down her legs to her feet. She looked down at the mess upon the floor and the side of the sofa. She was dumbfounded. It took Khryssa a moment or two before she realized exactly what was happening.

"Alexander, my water just broke." Swallowing, her eyes widened. Trying to stay calm wasn't easy. She actually was a bit frightened. While Khryssa knew what to expect, it was all theoretical in a sense. She had never had a child before.

Alexander rushed over and picked her up. He started to head out of the office.

"Put me down!"

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"I can still walk Alexander." At least I think I can. Thank god that Alexander does not have the ability to read my mind.

Setting Khryssa back on her feet, they walked out of the office. Alexander hovered over her, holding his wife. There was a bit of fear in his own heart. Soon he would have a son. He started calling out orders to Greta as he passed. "Greta, get the hospital on the phone. Tell them we are on our way. Tell the driver we will be down in less than two minutes. Clear my schedule for at least a week and get someone to clean my office please."

Khryssa started to giggle as they went down the elevator. Tilting her head back to get a better look at Alexander she started to grin.

"What is so funny?"

"Only you would think about having your office cleaned because my water broke. Well that and you said please."

Smiling at her, he did not answer. Instead he kissed the tip of her nose. They walked out to the car and to the waiting driver. Settling Khryssa in the back seat first, he climbed in and told the driver to hurry. They reached the hospital in no time at all. There was already a wheelchair waiting for them outside. Khryssa climbed into the chair and winced again. Labor pains, she decided, were not fun. The hospital staff took Khryssa into be prepped and examined. While this was going on Alexander was trying to catch his breath and made a few calls. The first one was to Varney.

"Gabor, listen to me. Khryssa is in labor and this is my child. I need you to arrive at the hospital as soon as you can." Getting a response from Varney, he hung up and started making other calls. Gustav Helsing was the next call; Gustav agreed to tell the children. The next one was more difficult. It was perhaps one in the afternoon. That would be seven in the morning eastern US time. Khryssa's parents would be up. He had no doubt about that. It was just telling them the news that was difficult.

"Hart." Came the terse reply from the other end. Alexander at least knew where Khryssa got her telephone skills.

"Jacob, it is Alexander" He was cut off by his father-in-law's chipper voice.

"My son! How are you doing? It is a surprise to hear from you so early in the morning."

"I am well, thank you. Jacob, it is Khryssa. She is in labor." There was a tremble in his accented voice. Alexander himself was not sure if it was excitement or fear.

"I will get Jeri, we will be there as soon as we can."

"Everything is fine; there is no need to rush."

"Jeri would kill me if I did not get there in time for her first grandchild's birth. We will be there as soon as we can." Jacob Hart abruptly hung up.

Alexander paced for a few minutes while waiting to be allowed into the room with his wife. The earliest that the Hart's would arrive would be around midnight. The charge nurse spotted him and came over.

"Mr. Lucard, you can go in and be with your wife now."

"Thank you." He said the two simple words graciously and walked into the room where Khryssa was.

It was after well midnight. February 14th. It was now Valentine's Day. Khryssa looked exhausted. In full labor now, she was completely dilated. Alexander gripped her hand and she squeezed back tightly. The ob/gyn patted Khryssa's bare foot.

"You are doing fine Khryssa, push again for us."

Bearing down, she did. Taking cues from her body and the doctor, it was almost over. Alexander moved lower. His hands never left her body though. He wasn't sure who needed the connection more, him or Khryssa. He spoke soothingly; the words of encouragement were welcomed.

A nurse popped her head in the door. "Dr. Lucard your parents have arrived."

Khryssa nodded and let out a cry. Alexander responded for her. "Let them in please."

Jeri and Jacob Hart entered the room and kept back. There was a bit of shock seeing their daughter in pain. Jacob put his arm around his wife and smiled to his daughter. With one more cry that pierced the early morning, the newborn child was in his father's hands. Khryssa fell back against the bed, exhausted. She was smiling. Alexander kissed his newborn son on the forehead and turned the child over to the waiting nurses to be cleaned up and checked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Alexander." Khryssa spoke with awe as her newborn son was placed in her arms. Alexander sat on the edge of the bed and looked down with amazement.

"It is a very happy Valentine's Day indeed my love." He smiled.

"Do you have a name picked out Khrys?" Jeri gently inquired.

Alexander kissed wife and then his son before speaking. "Andon Zachary Lucard." He smiled proudly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy, many congratulations you two!"

Jacob came over and hugged his daughter and son-in-law. He brushed a finger against his grandson's cheek. "Gustav and the kids are outside, would you like for them to come in?"

"Yes Dad, please." Khryssa couldn't take her eyes off of her son. It was hard to believe something so perfect was in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your son Alexander?" Maneuvering into a better position she lifted Andon into his father's arms.

Alexander Lucard, known through the ages as Dracula, was one of the most powerful vampires ever created. Even in today's day and time he was one of the most powerful men in the world. A man that was able to invoke sheer terror in most, he sat with his wife and newborn son and was awed at the love he felt for his family.

Gustav, along with Chris, Sophie and Max, entered the room. Sophie squealed at the sight of the new baby boy. They each took turns talking to the child and touching his tiny little hands. It was a moment to be remembered, always.

The next couple of days flew by so fast that neither Khryssa nor Alexander knew how it all happened so quickly. During this time Dr. Varney came and looked over Khryssa and Andon. He was pleased with the progress. Now it was time to go home. The baby was bundled for winter. Alexander held him with such awe and affection as they went down to the car. The baby seat was in the back already; he put his new son into the seat and buckled the child in. Khryssa sat on one side and Alexander the other. Leaning over the baby, they kissed. Their already passionate kiss grew deeper that day. Filled with a love shared and a love for their child, they drove off into the afternoon sun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**WARNING: This chapter contains a rape scene. If such a thing bothers you, please do not read. **_

Khryssa sat in a large wooden rocking chair. Her fingers stroked through her infant son's hair while he nursed. Looking out the window to the sun bursting over the horizon on a beautiful early spring day, she was lulled by the rhythm of the rocking and the soft suckling of her son. Familiar footsteps were the cause for her to open her eyes again and look up to see Alexander standing in the doorway.

"You look beautiful Khryssa. You are an angel in waiting." He closed the distance between the two of them with quick steps.

She smiled. "Just coming in my Prince?"

He nodded and kissed her, then bending lower to kiss his tiny son's fuzzy head. "Yes, it was a long night." Alexander looked weary. Even more so than that, something was wrong.

Khryssa reached up to capture her husband's hand. "Alexander, something is going on and has been going on for a long while now. What is it?"

He shook his head. "It is nothing that you need to worry about Khryssa." He gave his wife another kiss and turned to leave. "I need to rest."

"Alexander-"

"Yes?"

"Don't hide from me."

"I'm not." Came the terse reply and he walked out of the room.

Khryssa frowned. With a shake of her head, she knew that something was terribly wrong. She just did not know what. Alexander had been acting off for a couple of weeks now. Could it be the strain of being a new father? Could it be that they did not have every moment to devote to each other now that Andon was born? She frowned once more. He looked ill. It was as if Alexander had not been eating. She had seen him like that once before. This seemed different. With a sigh she decided she would give Dr. Varney a call later in the evening.

Andon started to squirm. She took care of him first and foremost. Very soon he was ready to go back down. Kissing her son one more time, she tucked him into his crib. Watching him sleep for a few minutes, a loving smile on her lips, stroking his back she turned and left the room.

Their bedroom was dark. The curtains tightly drawn and the only sliver of light came from the doorway where she stood. Khryssa entered slowly and quietly. She saw Alexander shift on the bed, so she stopped. She was pretty sure he could sense her, even while sleeping. The long cotton night dress she wore was slipped off and dropped to the floor. Crawling up from the foot of the bed Khryssa nestled into her husband's back. She slid an arm around his waist, just holding him while he slept. It took a couple of hours, but she finally dozed off with him. Andon would be fine with the nanny was the last thing she thought about before drifting off.

Alexander woke with a start. He had slept deeply, but his dreams had been horror stories written in his family's blood. Shaking his wife awake, he yelled at her. "WHERE IS THE BABY!?"

"Alexander he is in his crib with Emma watching over him." Her tone was mild, but there was a hint of fear behind the words, she could taste it. Such behavior was unlike the Alexander she knew.

Grabbing Khryssa by her forearms he squeezed down hard. She gasped in pain and looked to her husband with wild eyes. "Why did you leave our son alone? Why?" He started shaking her again, even more violently this time.

"ALEXANDER!"

He looked at her, his blue eyes seemed haunted. There was no sign of the man that Khryssa knew Alexander to be. Finally, he released his grasp on her arms. He turned, still nude, and ran down the hallway and into their son's room. Khryssa took off after him. She was terrified of what he might do to their child. Andon's nanny, Emma, was holding the baby and feeding him a bottle of breast milk that Khryssa had prepared earlier.

"Emma, take the baby and go to another part of the castle, NOW!" Khryssa cried out. Upon seeing her employers both in a state of undress, Emma didn't bother to even ask why.

Alexander turned on his wife with fury. "What have you done?" His voice was low and deadly. Khryssa was not even sure that he knew who she was.

"Alexander what is wrong with you?"

He looked up, his eyes were cast yellow. When he smiled a terrifying smile, the fangs were apparent. Khryssa felt her blood run cold. She picked up one of the smaller chairs and threw it at him with all hopes of distracting him. She started to run. Alexander leaped and brought them both to the ground. He flipped Khryssa over to face him. She fought hard. The terror that raced through her made Khryssa fight that much harder. Several times drawing blood with her fists and nails, he did not seem to even notice. It wasn't until she noticed that he was aroused did she start to believe that he would kill her.

The feral creature that was once her loving husband drove downwards, taking what he wanted. Alexander forced himself on his wife. His head pressed downwards to her breast. A fang caught the edge of a nipple. The small bud was slit opened and blood poured from the wound. Alexander began to suckle upon the bleeding teat. The mixture of blood and breast milk drove him deeper into his madness.

With the force of the attack, Khryssa felt herself tear. It had not been that long since she had given birth and her doctor had not cleared her yet for sexual activity. The pain collided with the fear. She fought him even harder. It wasn't until he started to bite at her flesh did she realize that the pain she was causing him spurred his desires even more.

Alexander's madness was increasing. He was speaking in a language long since passed and Khryssa did not know what he was saying. His nails raked down her flesh, cutting it opened and even more blood flowed. Alexander's body became a weapon.

Trying to kick out from underneath him, Khryssa gave a strangled cry. His hands drew down her body. He claimed her flesh with terror and lust. Ravaging her body, he moved quicker. Khryssa screamed in pain, he growled with bared teeth at Khryssa. It was the scent of her blood that spilled to the carpet below that was the beginning of the end. Nearing the end point while still driving into her, his fangs sunk into her throat and he began to feed. Khryssa was reeling from the blood loss and pain when his body finally shuddered and stopped the massacre of her flesh. While Alexander lapped almost gently at the marks he had left. It was then that he started to become aware of who he was once again. He knew the taste of this blood and the scent of this skin all too well. Whatever it was that had driven him into madness, was leached out with the ingesting of Khryssa's blood.

Alexander looked down and saw the body of his wife beneath him. Scrambling back and letting her go, he looked on with horror. His eyes scanned the room. It was his son's room. Searching, he looked for Andon. What did he do? Taking Khryssa into his arms, he carried her back into their bedroom. Blood spilled from her wounds with each step and finally onto the ivory sheets of their bed.

"Khryssa, oh my Khryssa, what have I done to you?" His voice was rough. She was unconscious and not responding. Trying to wake her up, getting warm cloths and bathing the blood away. He noticed that she was injured. What had he done to her? There was only one thing left to do, and that was to summon Gabor Varney. This was not a call from the phone but a sheer force of wills, telepathically.

Varney came immediately. Something that was very unusual for him. After arriving at the castle, he came upstairs into the bedroom of his patient. Even Varney was surprised by the attack that Khryssa had endured at the hands of Dracula. She had not just been bitten, but Dracula had shredded her flesh in places. Seeping wounds covered her and it was very obvious that she had been raped.

He took his time with Khryssa Lucard. Checking every detail twice and then making sure she had a sampling of Alexander's blood so that she would heal quickly. He did not wish to share his blood with another vampire's wife, especially a vampire such as Dracula.

She was lucky. While he did quite a bit of damage, Alexander had not taken nor spilled so much blood that she would be in grave danger. Taking care of her took time. He did it with the absolute best possible care that he could. It wasn't for Dracula's sake that Dr. Gabor Varney did this. He had a deep affection for Khryssa Lucard. She was so unusual and with such intelligence, Gabor could speak with her on virtually any subject. Her kindness was absolute and when she smiled it lit the world on fire. He had never met another human such as this one. Varney sent Alexander away. Khryssa would awaken in a panic, of that he was for certain. After getting his patient into a better state and making sure she would rest for a few hours, Varney went in search of Dracula.

He found Alexander in a chair rocking his infant son. Alexander looked lost. The nanny had been mesmerized and did not remember anything of the incident. Turning the child back over to Emma, he told her to take the child into town and over to Gustav Helsing's home. He would call Helsing and explain, something, later. Alexander turned to Dr. Varney.

"How is she?" His voice was rough with misery.

"Well physically she will heal just fine Dracula. I am not confident on what her emotional state will be. Now what the hell happened?"

"I do not know. I have been feeling strange for a while now. There has been too much going on. I returned right as dawn was breaking through the sky. I am not sure why." He could not remember what he had been doing exactly. "When I came home and found Khryssa nursing Andon, I knew I needed to get away from them both. I kissed her good night and went to rest. After that, I have no idea. The next thing I know is-"He looked away, not sure what to say. "I was killing my wife."

Varney nodded. He had a suspicion. "I need a sample of your blood and then I will be back shortly."

Alexander sat down in the room that Khryssa rarely entered without him. It was his sitting room. The cavernous stone room was damp. A roaring fire year round had to be maintained. He practically slumped in the wingback chair, he was disheveled. Dressed in nothing but a pair of slacks, Alexander stared at the flames for a long while. This was the room in which he proposed to his wife. This was the room in which he went down on one knee and asked Khryssa to marry him. This was the room that she said yes in. Those thoughts consumed him. A crackle in the air made him look up. He knew that Varney had returned.

"You were poisoned Dracula."

"Impossible!"

"It is rare, extremely rare, but very much within the realm of possibility."

"How can this be?" Alexander's voice boomed across the great room.

"It would have had to have been someone that knew you well. It was more than likely another vampire. The poison needs three ingredients: your blood, the blood of the poisoner, and the chemical combination of the right ingredients to work." He paused. "If two of the properties are vampire blood, the cocktail becomes stronger. You ingested what amounts to be LSD and silver."

A fleeting expression crossed Alexander's face. A memory emerged, but it flashed too quickly to grab onto anything but the smallest of details. Hatred and anger blossomed over his handsome features.

"What is it Dracula?"

"Gustavo."

"We need to check on Khryssa. You can worry about him later."

"I need to inform Helsing, so that my child will be safe." Alexander walked and talked. He did not go into details. He let Gustav Helsing know that there had been an attempt made on their lives and Andon was taken over there to be kept safe. It was the truth of course, Alexander just left out what had happened to Khryssa.

Varney went into the bedroom first, Alexander lingered at the door. He did not wish to frighten his wife. The pain of not being able to be near her caused a physical ache within the vampire. She was slowly coming around from whatever Dr. Varney had drugged her with.

"Khryssa, you need to wake up now." The vampire doctor tapped a finger against Khryssa's cheek.

"Hm?" She tried to sit up, but she was still too drugged to do it well. "Gabor? What are you doing here?" Grimacing in pain with the movement, that hurt she thought.

"What do you remember Khryssa?"

"Remember? What are you talking about?" Wincing a bit, she felt sore from head to toe. Turning over, to look at the vampire doctor, she spotted Alexander standing in the doorway. The sight of him caused a prickle of memories to come flooding back. Or were they nightmares?

Hatred poured from her eyes. A shaking hand reached downwards. It skirted across her thighs. She felt the bites, the bruises and the pain. Brushing across her sex, the drying blood and more pain made her wince. Khryssa's hand rose back up, shaking even harder, fingers gently probed her throat. She found the bruising and the bite marks there. Tears fell silently and she said nothing. She simply stared at her husband with malice. Her hand moved one more time. She grabbed the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed and threw it with all her might at her husband's head. If it was not for the fact that he was quicker than a human, it would have smashed against his skull. Instead, he moved out of the way.

"Dracula, leave." Alexander tried to argue with Dr. Varney but to no avail. "Get out Dracula. Now."

It was not in his nature to take orders from someone he considered a subordinate. The look on Khryssa's face that bespoke of anger, terror and fear, pushed him to leave. If he could wipe the vision of Khryssa looking at him like that, he would. Instead, he knew that the memory would stay with him until he was no longer.

The bedroom was silent for a long while. Then Varney began to speak. Khryssa was quickly reassured that her son was unharmed and was with Gustav Helsing. He told Khryssa of what had happened, both to her and to Alexander. Alexander had been drugged and poisoned. It had been going on for weeks most likely. Her blood, with its own properties, was able to remove the toxins and return him to his normal state of being. Khryssa sobbed quietly. She did not know what to do or think.

"What do you think Gabor?" She asked through her tears.

"I think Dracula will be more careful in the future."

"What is the likelihood of this happening again?"

"It would be unusual. Alexander now has immunity to the poison. There are very few that work on vampires."

She nodded. Still unsure about her safety and Andon's safety, she thought about going somewhere. Perhaps back to the states might be a good idea for the time being?

"Thank you Gabor. I hope you know how much I appreciate this." She leaned over, surprising the vampire, and kissed his cheek.

Varney looked flustered. He touched his cheek where the woman just kissed him. It was warm there still. He smiled indulgently at Khryssa Lucard. "You will get my bill soon enough, and I don't take HMOs."

She knew that he would be well paid.

"Is there anything I need to do for Alexander?"

Varney eyed her with mild shock. She was thinking about Lucard before herself, he had to smile over that. Giving her hand a pat, he spoke quietly. "You will recover physically in a few days. After that let him feed from you as often as you can. He will be healthier in all ways. And Khryssa?"

"Yes?"

"Never forget the love you two have. Ever. I have known Dracula for centuries. He has never loved like this before and he never will again. What happened was not his fault. There was nothing he could do to help himself. The only reason he was able to stop was because of you. He loves you more than he loves himself."

Khryssa stared at the vampire.

"Dracula has always been a self-serving bastard. From what I know, he was that way even as a mortal. Since he met you, he found his true self with his love for you. That has magnified many times over now that you made him a father. Take care of him and yourself Khryssa."

After going over a few things she needed to be aware of while she was healing, Dr. Gabor Varney rose from his patient's bedside and vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Khryssa Lucard sat in the vast office, though she would never call it her office. Brokering another deal on another day, it was never ending. The weight of the world seemed to rest upon her shoulders. The intercom on her desk beeped.

"Yes Greta?"

"There is call for you on line two. It is your mother Dr. Lucard."

"Thank you Greta, I will take it."

She picked up the phone and tried to sound cheerful. "Hi Mom, how are things back home?"

"Darling! It is so good to hear your voice! You sound so tired though."

"I know Mom." Khryssa sighed softly. "Between running Alexander's company and Andon I manage to stay very busy."

"Have you heard from Alexander Sweetheart?"

She felt her throat tighten at the question. "Mom, it has been five years. I sincerely doubt he would call out of the blue."

"Honey, what happened between the two of you? You never told me and your father."

"Mom we had a rather painful incident that is all."

"It couldn't have been that major. He left the company for you and his estate."

"I know. Hey Mom, my appointment is here. I need to go." Khryssa felt guilty about lying to her mother.

"It is what five there now? That is a late appointment." Her mother chastised.

"A woman's work is never done. I will talk to you soon Mom. I love you. Give Dad a hug for me please."

"Of course sweetheart, oh and don't forget your Uncle Paul arrives at 7 pm there at the airport. You said you would pick him up."

Bloody hell. Khryssa had forgotten. "I know Mom. Thanks for the reminder." She hung up the phone.

She wanted to scream. I cannot do this any longer she thought. It was just a few minutes later Andon bounded into the office with his nanny in tow.

"Momma!"

Khryssa smiled a genuine smile. Her son was the only person that ever got to see a true smile from her anymore. Picking him up onto her lap, she kissed the top of his head. She started to laugh when he made a face.

"No Momma, I am too old for that!"

"Hm, you think so eh?"

"Yes!"

He raised his face upwards, to look at his mother. Khryssa smiled into his blue eyes. Delicate fingers with a fine touch combed his thick blond curls back. He was the perfect image of his father.

"Emma was Andon a good little gentleman today?" Khryssa inquired.

The nanny answered warmly, she was very fond of her charge. "Yes Ma'am. He did all of his studies with his tutors."

Giving her son a hug, she smiled once again. "How are you enjoying your tutors?"

"I don't like Professor Avergreen very much."

Khryssa looked at her son, ever protective. "Why is that?"

"Maths, yuk!" Andon made a face at his mother.

She laughed warmly and hugged her son again. Math had never been her favorite subject either, Khryssa could understand the need for math when applied such as in physics equations. She thought that math for the sake of math was dull.

"Very good Andon." At five years old, Andon was already taking a mix of high school classes and college classes. Khryssa mused wondering if this was what she was like when she was a child. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going Mom?"

"To the airport sweetheart, we need to pick up your Uncle Paul up tonight."

"Oh! AIRPORTS!"

Sliding Andon off of her lap, Khryssa stood up and offered her hand to him. "Let's go then, maybe we can look at the planes while we are there. "

She spoke on the phone during the drive over there while Andon chattered on to his nanny about airports and airplanes.

Every so often Khryssa nodded to herself. Getting the financial report was ever so enjoying. The company had grown by leaps and bounds over the past few years. Some days it was just tiring keeping up with everything Lucard Industries had its fingers in.

The arrival at the airport was uneventful. Khryssa, Emma, and Andon walked around the terminal. Andon raced to the windows and looked out to see the planes. The two women spoke quietly about the little boy. Khryssa fears were coming true. Andon was asking about his father. Legally, Khryssa was still married to Alexander Lucard. She would not divorce him. There was no other man for her. This she knew. She also knew that he was still alive. She could feel him, faintly. So she was certain that he was not nearby. Still, Khryssa lived with the fact that her husband left her after almost killing her.

True to his word, Khryssa and Andon wanted for nothing monetarily. Alexander made sure of that when he disappeared. He turned all of Lucard Industries over to her. The papers had been written up since right before they were married. It was a minor precaution that Alexander made in case anything would have happened to him. When his son's twenty-fifth birthday came, Andon would get the majority share in the company. All of the estates worldwide were now in Khryssa's name. Alexander had kept nothing except a very old bank account and a small Swiss chateau, two things that Khryssa had not even known about. He was able to live comfortably, albeit like a hermit. He left his home only to feed, until now.

Alexander Lucard aged himself. No longer appearing in his thirties, he looked easily to be sixty. A very good looking sixty, but still he appeared much older than he was thought to be while he still lived with his wife. Having heard of some of the business dealings that Lucard Industries was doing, he came back, to supervise from afar. There was a South American man, Gabriel Gustavo, whom he had known for centuries. He was fairly certain that it was Gustavo that poisoned him. Needless to say, Alexander did not trust the man's motives around his wife or his son. Gustavo was an extremely powerful vampire. He ran a conglomerate in Brazil. Very much like Alexander himself, although not nearly as powerful. Gustavo had his eyes set on the American woman. Alexander wanted to know why.

Khryssa's head shot upwards, she could feel it pounding in her veins. He was here. Alexander. Looking around wildly she saw no one. She felt no connection. It just dropped off to the mild ache she always felt. She mumbled to herself. "That was odd."

"Ma'am?"

"Nothing Emma, I was merely speaking to myself."

Taking Andon by the hand, they walked over to the gate to meet Uncle Paul. Khryssa spotted him quickly and waved. He was a tall dark haired man. His wavy dark hair curled over his ears, just hinted with grey at the temples. Khryssa smiled, she knew that meant his hair was far too long. Only about twelve years older than Khryssa, he was a handsome man. He smiled a Cheshire smile when he spotted his niece. Running over to her and his nephew, he picked up the younger woman and swung her around. She laughed with glee. While Paul and Khryssa spoke often, they had not seen each other in nearly a decade. He was in the military and was usually under some sort of time constraint when it came to family. Putting her down, and kissing her cheek warmly, he then knelt in front of Andon and extended his hand. Andon shook it solemnly.

"Hello Uncle Paul, it is nice to meet you." Andon spoke with all seriousness.

Paul grinned and hugged his nephew.

"The pleasure is mine little man."

Alexander stood maybe fifty feet away from them, watching. With the loud noises of the airport, he could not make out the words clearly. He could feel the blood in his veins boil. Anger permeated every pore. Andon looked up and spotted his father. He had no idea what his father looked like previously and now Alexander did not look like himself. All the little boy knew was that the man looked angry and he felt some sort of strange connection to him. So he waved and smiled at the elderly gentleman. Khryssa looked up to where Andon was waving at, but by then Alexander had already disappeared into the crowd. A chill ran across her skin. Something strange was happening, yet again.

Paul carried Andon through the airport and out to the waiting car. Emma, Khryssa, Andon and Paul all spoke animatedly. Alexander felt himself seething. He was blocking Khryssa. He could not read her any more than she could him right now.

Khryssa Lucard, with her family, headed back to the castle. Alexander followed them, something he had not planned on. Dracula was back in town.

Paul took up residence in a hotel, not wishing to intrude on his niece's life. The two days that he was there for passed quickly. On the last night, they went for dinner. It was just the two of them. The dinner was lovely and light. Filled with a deliciously crisp wine assortment and delectable meal, Khryssa enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time. They chatted about family and common friends. When the meal was over and he had to go back on a red-eye the following morning Khryssa gave her uncle a hug.

"I wish you could stay longer Paul."

"Me too Khryssie, but duty calls." He was the only person in the world that could get away with calling her that.

"Are you sure I can't take you to the airport in the morning?"

"Yeah, positive. I have to be at the airport at three in the morning. There is no reason for you to get up that damned early!"

"I am usually up then actually."

"You need to work less and enjoy life more girl."

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that." Khryssa smiled softly.

They hugged one last time and he took a cab back to the hotel. It wasn't that late, perhaps eight in the evening. Khryssa paused to look out over the canal. The water whispered to her. The letdown of Uncle Paul leaving was in her heart. Used to the lonely ache, it was one of those rare times that she felt it hitting harder.

She sang to the moonlight, not the first song she ever sang for him, but it would be the last. The heartfelt words of Bird York left her lips.

_Her lips are trembling now_

_Can't hear his voice, _

_can't feel him near  
She says "Save me, save me_

_Why don't you save me from the pain of losing you _

_Save me, save me _

_Why don't you save me from this hell I'm going through"  
The dinner table looks so strange without him sitting there _

_The bed is empty on his side _

_For forty years this house has held the fire of love they shared _

_But now the garden slowly dies  
He said he'd never leave her alone to face the day _

_What kind of God is this _

_that'll take him back _

_And make her stay  
Save me, save me _

_Why don't you save me from the pain of losing you? _

_Save me, save me _

_Why don't you save me from this hell I'm going through?_

"Damnit Alexander. Where the hell are you? "Her hand came up and rubbed a fair cheek. "Why are you not here with me and why are you not here with our son? Where are you? Don't you know I forgave you for what happened? It was not your fault. Don't you know that I love you? And damnit don't you know I need you?" Khryssa eyes ached. She could feel the need to cry, but the tears would not fall.

"I do now."

Khryssa whirled around at the sound of that voice. It was the voice of a man that haunted her dreams and it sounded the same. He didn't look like himself. Older, greyer, and angrier was this man before her. She didn't know if she wanted to hit him or throw her arms around him and find lips she knew so well. She did neither. She just stood there.

Alexander walked around her. His fingertips brushed along her throat and through her hair. There was a different air to him. Khryssa had never seen him look at her with such indifference.

"You betrayed me, my love." The last two words were spat out with contempt.

"What are you talking about Alexander?" She was utterly confused. The shock of seeing him was not helping.

"Another man and so soon Khryssa, you disappoint me." He stopped walking; his fingers still were on her throat. The threat was there and they both knew it.

"Alexander, it has been five years since I have even heard from you. So please tell me of this other man I have had? There have not been any other men in my life besides family and business acquaintances!"

"Oh so that was what this little candle light dinner happened to be, a business acquaintance?" He laughed bitterly.

She started to laugh; it was a slightly crazed laugh. Slowly she dropped to the hard ground beneath her. Kneeling there, she shook her head wildly with hands upon the ground. Everything drained from her and Khryssa looked at him and started laughing once more.

"You find this amusing Khryssa?" His fingers ached to snap her neck.

"Actually yes. Yes I do Alexander. If you had not been so goddamn busy shielding yourself so I wouldn't know where you were and if you had not been so goddamn busy thinking horrible things you would know who that man is. That would be Commander Paul Edwards. He is my mother's youngest brother. Perhaps too, if you had not been so busy you would have also noticed the family likeness!"

There was a pained expression in his eyes. She was correct. He dropped his hand and turned to walk away. Even with his reflexes, in this moment she was quicker. Shooting up from her place on the cold hard ground she reached for him. Her hand grabbed his shoulder and with a mighty pull she spun him back to face her.

"Don't you dare." She hissed at him. "You left. You left after you raped me Alexander. You left without word. The one exception was to turn over everything to me. You left your son. Who wonders what he has done wrong because his father is never there for him. You ran away you damned coward!" As much as Khryssa loved him, anger was singing hotly in her veins.

His voice turned deadly quiet. "No one has dared called me a coward before Khryssa. I would advise you do not do it again."

Khryssa scoffed at him. "Do you think you frighten me? Do you Dracula? Do you think that I am afraid of you?" She started to laugh once again. "What will you do to me that you have not already done? You broke my heart. You ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. What of all the promises to love, protect and to be my husband? I suppose Stoker did write a hell of a story after all Dracula!" She didn't realize it, but that was the first time she had ever actually called him Dracula. Alexander noticed.

He smiled a cold and cruel smile. Looking to her, the blue slowly drained from his eyes and it was replaced by the inhuman yellow. Alexander's fangs extended to brush the bottom swell of his lower lip.

"You have always been beautiful when you are angry my dear. But such a mouth when you are mad, do you kiss your mother with that mouth Khryssa Leigh?" He reached out to stroke her cheek.

She smacked his hand away and pulled back. "Do not touch me Alexander."

He had never seen her consumed by such anger before. It amused him slightly. "Oh and what will you do about it my darling wife?"

Her own smile was deadly. "I will make you wish you had perished all those centuries ago."

He moved to her. The threat was erotic to him, simply because it came from Khryssa. He looked into her eyes at that moment. What he saw disturbed him. There was nothing there. The warmth that normally sparkled in their depths when Khryssa looked at him was gone. She did not look human, even though he knew that she was as human as she ever was.

It was then he recalled something that Helsing had told him. She was his equal. This beautiful woman who had loved him unconditionally and without question would do whatever she needed to do to protect herself and their child. She truly was his equal.

He spoke softly, with feeling. "What have I done to you? What sort of monster have I created in you my beloved Khryssa?" In that moment his heart softened and he felt her once again. It was painful.

"You broke my heart Alexander. That is what you did." Khryssa spat the words out.

"Khryssa, I-"He looked at his wife with a pained expression. "I am sorry."

She nodded and prepared to leave.

"Will you allow me to see my son?"

"No." She kept walking.

"Please Khryssa. I will divorce you. I will allow you to live your life as you see fit. I will not bother you again. Just let me see Andon one last time." He did the one thing he had not done in his immortal life before, he pleaded.

She shook her head. "Oh for fuckssake Alexander! I am not going to have you confuse Andon. I am certainly not going to invite you into our home. Did you forget when you turned the deed over to me, that your invitation was revoked?"

He had actually forgotten that. "Khryssa, I love you. I never stopped loving you. I left because you would be safer without me." He paused and looked to his wife. "I came back because one of your business dealings is an old rival of mine. I will not allow anyone to hurt you Khryssa."

She exploded on him. "Spare me the dramatics Alexander! Was it not you that nearly destroyed me? You think I was safer without you? How often has one of your 'friends' came to call on your family? Did you ever think that those of my blood were your only enemies? Did you not feel me crying out for you in agony when Rabin decided to torture me?" Ripping open the sleeve of her blouse she exposed her arm. The soft skin was marred from wrist to shoulder with a multitude of thick scars. The scars were ugly and looked very similar to a burn. "Another vampire drank my blood and enjoyed it Alexander. Fortunately he was foolish enough to tie me to a wooden chair."

Rabin had been an old rival of Alexander's. When he had found out about the disappearance of the infamous Dracula, he had taken Khryssa. Rabin was centuries older than Alexander. He amused himself for hours with her tied to a chair. A scalpel was drawn across her flesh. The blood licked away by Rabin and his followers. She could not tell him where Alexander was, so he tortured her. She wouldn't have told him if she had known either. When Khryssa had tried to fight him from her bindings and spat at him, he threw her backwards with such a great force it broke the chair. Rabin had leapt upon her and went, literally, for the jugular. With a piece of broken wood that her wrist was still tied to, she staked him. His followers vanished within moments of the death of their master.

Alexander stumbled with the news. He had not known. He might have felt her crying out and ignored it. It may have been the point in time where he was starving himself and it was not possible for him to have felt her pain. His fury mounted. It was not aimed at Khryssa but himself and those that threatened her. He had made a vow to always protect his wife. It was his own doings that had broken the vow.

"I am tired of this Alexander. I am tired of fighting with you. I am just tired. Just go, go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone."

"No."

"No? No? What gives you the right to tell me no?"

"We still love each other Khryssa. I can feel it within you. I know you can feel it within me. We just need time to come together again."

Her laugh turned bitter. "I have lied for you for five years Alexander. When people ask where is The Great Alexander Lucard, I tell them you are away for a period of time working on a new business. I have forged your signature to letters. No one knows that you are truly gone. I have kept this a secret as best as I can, I am positive a few people have figured it out."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because not even I wanted to truly admit you were gone."

"What can I do to have you forgive me Khryssa?"

"I think it is a little too late for that."

He moved so quickly that she didn't see it. Khryssa was not expecting him to be so swift while looking mightily advanced in years. She was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held on. His warm voice brushed past her ear like a wanton touch.

"Just a little while ago, when you thought you were alone, you said how much you needed me. You said you loved me. You pleaded in song for me."

She slumped in his arms. "I hate you."

"No you don't my wife. I can feel your love coursing through your veins. I can catch the scent of it on your skin. You are angry with me but you don't hate me."

Khryssa sighed. "I need to go home Alexander."

"To our home?" He emphasized the word 'our'.

"Yes Alexander, our home." She felt the tears prickle at her eyes. Asking herself why she could not stay away from this man broke her heart.

"It would be my pleasure my dear."

With that, they disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alexander and Khryssa reappeared upon the doorstep of the castle. She looked at him with ice in her eyes. "You will do nothing that could potentially harm our son Alexander. If I feel that you even come close, I will destroy you myself."

He nodded. "I will prove to you that I am the man that you once thought I was. I would do anything to keep you and Andon from any further pain and suffering."

Khryssa pulled away from him and stepped over the threshold. Standing in the doorway inside the castle, she spoke. "Come in Alexander, you are invited."

Khryssa and Alexander were seated in his sitting room. Morning was breaking outside and sunlight started to stream though the windows. She was exhausted. It had been over thirty hours since she last slept. Alexander looked like his old self again. She had permitted him to feed upon her. This was the first time that he had consciously taken her blood without Khryssa causing harm to herself. It was the only way he could have returned to his former self so quickly. His hands ached to stroke her body. She had not allowed him that luxury. The household was starting to move around. The servants were human and of her own choosing. The zombies had been destroyed by Alexander before he had left. Breakfast was being fixed by the family chef. The scent of coffee permeated the air. Jocelyn walked into the sitting room searching for her employer.

"Dr. Lucard?"

"Yes Jocelyn?" Khryssa noted that her voice sounded tired even to her own ears.

"May I bring you anything Ma'am?"

Khryssa nodded gently. "Coffee would be lovely, thank you."

"Yes Ma'am." When Jocelyn turned to leave she noticed movement from the other chair. The leather wingback had hidden Alexander from view. "Oh! I am sorry! I did not know you had company."

"Jocelyn, allow me to introduce my husband Mr. Alexander Lucard to you. " The woman's eyes widened. She had heard stories of him. During her employment she had never met the man.

"Mr. Lucard Sir! I am so very sorry. I did not see you there. I did not know you had returned. Please Sir, accept my apologies."

"It is fine. Jocelyn is it?" The woman standing near Alexander nodded. "It was an unexpected trip home."

"May I get you anything Sir?"

"No, I am quite alright."

"Thank you Sir, Ma'am." Jocelyn left the room in a hurry. She sent another of the household staff in to bring in Khryssa's coffee.

"I need to wake Andon." Khryssa spoke quietly.

"May I go with you?"

"No. I do not wish to frighten him."

Khryssa left the room. Alexander was still sitting there, alone with his thoughts. Perhaps this was not the best of ideas he mused. He stared at the fire. He wanted to be here though. He needed to be near his wife and son once again. Five years had passed. Five very long years for him and there was not a moment that went by that he did not think of his family. Leaning forward, his elbows rested upon his knees. He cradled his face between his hands. There was no place like home, he hoped.

Khryssa was in her son's room. Bending over the bed, she softly sang to him. "Get up get up get up sleepy head! Morning has come and it is time to raise your little head."

Andon stretched sleepily and looked up at his mother. He smiled and reached out for her. Khryssa picked him up and held him in her arms. Stroking her fingers through his silky blond curls, she spoke with a warm softness in her voice.

"I have a surprise for you Andon."

"What Mom?"

"You father is here." Her heart felt heavy with those words.

"Dad is here!" The child squealed with happiness. Struggling to get down, Andon squirmed in his mother's arms.

She chuckled lightly. "Yes my son, your father is home." She set him down on the floor. He took off running through the corridor.

"Andon!"

"Where is he Momma? Where is my Dad?"

"Come on sweetheart, we will go see him." Holding her son's hand, they walked through the castle. The little boy was giddy with joy. Dad was home and he was in a part of the castle that Andon rarely got to go to. Khryssa pushed the heavy door to the sitting room opened. Andon went running in without her.

"DAD!" He ran over to Alexander. He knew who his father was immediately.

"My boy!" Alexander was beyond happy to see his son. Elated did not even begin to describe how he felt. Picking up the child and swinging him around, Andon held on tight to his father, hugging him with everything he had. Tears prickled in Alexander's eyes. Pulling the boy into sight, he noticed how much his son looked like him. He smiled.

Khryssa stood back watching them. She had never spoke ill of her husband to anyone. Even after everything that had happened, she spoke of Alexander with the highest regard. This including telling Andon the tales of his father. She always told Andon how much his father loved him and how happy Alexander had been when Andon was born. A sad and wistful smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched the most important men in her life.

When Andon was pulled back, he looked at his father and then leaned in to whisper. "You were at the airport weren't you Dad?" Alexander nodded at his son. "I know, I could feel you there." There was a mild look of surprise on Alexander's face and Andon placed a warm loud kiss on his father's cheek.

Andon's nanny, Emma, stepped into the room. "Dr. Lucard? Breakfast is ready."

Khryssa nodded. "Thank you Emma." She paused. "Emma, you remember my husband Alexander Lucard? He has returned home from his business trip."

Emma smiled warmly to her employer's husband. "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Lucard, would you like me to take Andon to the dining room?"

Alexander put his son down, and crouched next to him to whisper. "Mom and I will be in there in a moment. Go ahead and save some breakfast for us okay?"

Andon nodded to his father and took off like a bundle of energy to head out with Emma.

"He is a beautiful child Khryssa."

"He looks like you Alexander."

"That was not what I meant."

"I know, but he does look like his father."

Stepping over to his wife, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Alexander felt her stiffen, briefly, and then relax. Kissing her cheek, he whispered against her skin.

"Everything is going to be fine from now on Khryssa."

"We shall see Alexander. Do not make promises that you cannot keep."

They walked out of the room, together, and went to the family dining room to be with their son.

Andon had a birthday party to attend that afternoon. It was Saturday and Khryssa was too tired to go. Alexander volunteered to take him, but Khryssa would not allow it. Emma took the boy instead. Attending to some chores that had to be done, Khryssa was showing Alexander the vision she had started for Lucard Industries. It was running like a well-oiled machine and bringing in a record profit. He was impressed.

"I need to sleep Alexander. You can finish up looking over the profit margins and whatnot if you so wish. I have already put in a call to the lawyers so that the company can be turned back over to you first thing Monday morning."

"No."

She raised tired eyes and looked at him intently. "No what? No I cannot sleep. No you do not wish to keep looking over things?"

"The lawyers will draw it up a different way. We will be partners Khryssa."

"I don't want it Alexander. I am not a business woman. I have had enough of running your business."

"Have you always been this damned stubborn?" Alexander quirked a small smile.

"Yes. It was one of the things that you found so charming about me."

"I still do."

She nodded. There wasn't much of an answer to that. "Enjoy your day Alexander." The words sounded so very formal.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

He let her go. With the sound of her voice, it was an easy assumption to make that he was not invited. Stubborn woman! It would be so much easier if I could just charm her. But where would be the fun in that? He thought. Alexander had, from the moment he met Khryssa, always enjoyed the battle of the wits with her.

Khryssa had been asleep for several hours. He crept into her bedroom. It was the same bedroom that had once been theirs. She was sleeping in one of his old button down shirts. Some things never change he thought, and smiled. Climbing into the bed with her, Alexander watched her sleep. She looked so innocent. His long strong fingers brushed through her hair. She had cut it shorter. It was no longer to the middle of her back. Now it reached just a few inches past her shoulders. It looked lovely none the less. She whimpered in her sleep. She could feel him. Khryssa rolled over, and nestled her cheek against his chest. An arm extended only to curl around him. He swallowed past the lump that caught in his throat.

"Oh my beautiful girl, I am so sorry I harmed you. If I could take all of this back I would. I was wrong. I was so very wrong to abandon you and our son." The words he spoke were barely audible. "I should have stayed by your side at all costs. I was afraid of you. I was terrified you would look at me with hatred for what happened. It is how I looked at myself. Never before, my love, did I consider myself a monster, until that night. I knew if I stayed Gustavo would come for you and Andon too. I could not let that happen. I could not let him hurt you. He would have killed you or worse." Alexander continued to stroke his fingers lightly through his wife's hair as he spoke. "I hope that someday you will forgive me for leaving you. I hope someday that you will realize I never once stopped loving you."

He started to rise from the bed, and then Khryssa spoke. "I love you Alexander. I forgave you a long time ago."

It was not easy to startle a vampire, somehow she always managed. Under normal circumstances he could feel her awaken. Alexander had taken her blood just several hours before. Yet the close connection had been mostly severed due to the lengthy separation. He looked down at her. Finally Khryssa opened her eyes and looked into his beautiful blue gaze. Propping herself up on an elbow, she remained watching him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you entered the room."

"I don't know if I want to kiss you or spank you."

"I am too old to spank, so I would suggest a kiss." She responded rather dryly.

He returned to her side and kissed her gently. Khryssa opened herself to the man she loved so dearly. His hands caressed her, he was remembering every inch of her body and how wonderful it felt. A soft moan of pleasure was muffled beneath their kiss. Alexander was not sure if the moan was from himself or her. He pulled her tighter to him. She could feel his need against her abdomen. The door was suddenly opened and an exuberant five year old bounced up onto the bed. They looked at each other and started to laugh, both remembering a time before when children had come rushing into the room. It was the last time they fought and made up. She had agreed to be his wife that day.

Andon climbed over his parents to sit between them. He began chattering about the birthday party. He told his parents about how the cake was and the ice cream and the toys and games and and and.

They listened to him for a while. Khryssa got up to make dinner a little while later. She threw together a casserole in no time at all. It was simple fare, but it was Andon's favorite. She walked in to her son's room to find Alexander and Andon playing a game of Candy Land on the floor. Alexander looked up and smiled.

"He has beaten me three times already!"

Khryssa laughed. "Alexander, Andon is doing college work with his tutors already."

"Is that why he can speak so eloquently?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, though I did have to ask my parents if this is what I was like. They laughed and said yes. I believe the comment 'just you wait' was added in as well."

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yep." Khryssa smiled. Alexander picked Andon up with promises to finish the game after dinner. For the first time ever, the entire family sat down for a meal.

The evening passed quickly. Alexander spent a lot of time playing with his son and getting to know the little boy. His heart swelled with such a love that he did not even know existed. He had been given sons when he was a mortal. Times were so different then, he never got to enjoy or know his progeny before. Soon it was bedtime for Andon and both parents tucked him in.

"Dad?"

"Yes my son?"

"I am glad you are home. I love you."

Alexander was moved. Could anything be as wonderful as this? He hugged his son. "I love you too Andon, sweet dreams."

Khryssa hugged her son good night. She kissed the top of his curly head. "Nite nite baby. I will see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

Turning on the small night light, Khryssa and Alexander left the room. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. A gentle kiss on the lips was given to her. She smiled in return. He did not press the issue. He knew that things were not completely resolved. That would take time.

"Shall we go to the sitting room?"

She nodded. Though she rarely used the room herself, it was one of her favorite places to be with Alexander. He picked her up and carried her to the great room. They settled down on the rug before the fireplace. Alexander settled down on his side upon the floor. He pulled Khryssa down with him, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you."

"For what Alexander?"

"Where do I begin? For everything. You never forgot about me. You never forgot about us. Yes I know you were angry. I know you are angry. I would have been in the same situation. You had every right to hate me. I would have been in a murderous rage. You did everything in your power to keep the family together. You publically lied about my whereabouts. Thank you my love."

"You should thank Gabor as well Alexander."

He tilted her head upwards so he could see her better. "Why would I need to thank Varney?"

"When you disappeared-"She closed her eyes when the memory sprang back into the front of her mind. "When you disappeared that night I had a talk with Gabor. He told me to never forget the love that we share. Gabor had said to me that he had known you for centuries and that you never had loved like this before nor ever will again." She smiled softly. "His final parting words were that you loved me more than you loved yourself Alexander."

Alexander pulled his wife upwards. He met her with a kiss. His arms encircled her waist and captured her in a possessive embrace. Her slight weight against his chest brought on an even more passionate kiss. When they drew apart to catch a breath, he looked into her eyes and stated quite plainly.

"Varney was and is correct. You are my everything Khryssa Lucard. You and the son that you have given me are the only things that are truly important to me. I love you."

"I love you too Alexander. You make the night sing for me. You make the day appear that much brighter. Without your touch, there is only darkness. I love you and only you."

They kissed again. Holding each other in front of the fire, they talked of the last five years of their lives. His was not much to talk about. The conversation turned back to the night that he raped her. They discussed what had happened in detail. He could not remember much of that night. Falling silent for a bit, Khryssa remembered something.

"Gabor said something else to me Alexander."

"What was that my love?"

"He told me to allow you to feed from me as often as I could. It would be better for you and healthier for you in the long term. Is this true?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I have no idea. I have never had anyone I fed from in the long term. We will have to ask Varney. I will contact him shortly. Khryssa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you find it odd that I refer to him as Varney and you call him by his first name?"

She started to laugh. "No, I am a physician. I would call any doctor that I had not mentored under by their first name. Where do you come up with these things?"

"I have no idea." He laughed along with her.

Alexander rose shortly after the question and went to find Varney. The vampire doctor was surprised to hear from Dracula and had not known he returned. Dr. Varney made an immediate house call. For the first time, he brought someone with him.

The crackle in the air announced the arrival of the good doctor. Khryssa rose from her place on the floor. She wasn't expecting the good vampire doctor to arrive tonight. Smoothing down the old button down white shirt of Alexander's that topped the jeans she was wearing; she tried to set herself in order.

"Gabor!" She smiled.

"You look magnificent my dear Khryssa." He embraced her warmly.

Khryssa was surprised to see another woman there in the room. "Khryssa, allow me to introduce my darling Clara."

The women shook hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you Clara."

"The pleasure is all mine Doctor."

"Please call me Khryssa. Doctor is too formal for me, unless I am at work."

Clara laughed gently. It was a musical sound. Out of the blue, Alexander appeared behind Khryssa. She didn't even jump. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Possessive aren't we?" She said, grinning at her husband.

"Of course." He returned the grin.

"Pardon my manners. Gabor, Clara please have a seat. May I get you anything?"

"If Alexander has any of his prized sherry still lurking around that would be wonderful."

"The same please" replied Clara.

Turning to Alexander, she lifted a brow, asking silently if he wanted one as well. Alexander nodded. Khryssa went off to get a bottle of the sherry and some glasses. Alexander thought, when he saw his wife leave, there needs to be zombies around here again.

The three of them sat down and started to talk. Inundated by questions from Varney, Alexander answered those first. Khryssa returned with the sherry, setting everything on the table. Alexander poured the drinks for all of them.

"Varney you told my wife it would be better for me to feed from her, rather than others. Is this correct?"

Varney nodded. "Yes Dracula. Your constant need to act as human is harmful to your health. You cannot eat like a human, drink like a human, and get so little sleep in the daylight hours."

Alexander looked miffed and waved his hand. "Yes yes yes I have heard all of this before. What does that have to do with Khryssa?"

"Khryssa has a unique blood type and her blood has very unusual properties. Her blood is to you what those damnable high caloric energy meal replacements are to humans. You only need a small amount of her blood to survive."

Khryssa looked surprised at this statement. Varney smiled at her and continued. "By feeding off of her you will heal faster, become healthier, and not need to be a glutton."

Alexander glared at the vampire doctor with the word glutton. Khryssa and Clara both tried to hide the escaping laughter. "Also Dracula, since you know where Khryssa has been." It was Khryssa's turn to glare at Varney. "Since you know where she has been, you also have very little chance of being poisoned or drinking contaminated blood."

Khryssa tapped her nails against the arm of the chair, considering this statement. "So basically it is similar to a human blood transfusion. I have a compatible blood type to Alexander's, tastes. I also know that my blood is free of contaminates."

Varney nodded. They went on to discuss other properties and chemical compositions. Khryssa listened intently. She commented and asked many questions as well. This was her field of practice. Alexander listened, but did not respond until something disturbed him.

"Varney, is Khryssa's blood like this for any one of our kind?"

Dr. Gabor Varney sat and considered this question. "Will it have the same effect that it does on you Dracula? No. There are a few properties with her blood that are unique to your own digestive system. I have a number of theories on why, but I do not know for certain. It may work the same way on any of your progeny. None the less, she would be considered exceptional to any vampire though." Varney thought that perhaps the maker of the vampire that attacked her and Dracula shared a common thread, just what he did not know.

"Gee, thanks Gabor. I think." Khryssa shook her head. It was a strange feeling being human and being talked about as food.

Varney patted Khryssa on the hand. "Not to worry my dear, you are not my type." Clara giggled at the statement her master made.

"Is there anything else you need to know Dracula?"

Alexander shook his head. "No. Thank you Varney, I do appreciate the quick service this time. Clara it was a pleasure to see you again." Alexander was dismissive now that he was given the information that he wanted.

"You will get my bill soon Dracula. It was good to see you again. There were many of us worried about you. Come Clara."

Khryssa said her goodbyes to the vampire couple. Then they disappeared with a hint of a crackle in the air.

"What do you think Alexander?"

"I don't know my love."

"We should go on up to bed, it will be morning soon. And we are expected in the office tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes Alexander it is we. I am not doing this any longer than I have to." She smiled, kissing him.

He laughed, scooping his wife up in his arms and carrying her off to their bed.

The morning came far too early. With a rambunctious five year old to get ready, Khryssa rose before the sun came up. Getting Andon ready was something she truly enjoyed. She was running far later than normal. It was seven in the morning and under normal circumstances she would have been at the office two hours ago. Sitting at the table with her son was not something she was able to do most weekday mornings. She reveled in the feeling. Sipping her coffee, Khryssa felt Alexander wake. It was still strange having him here again. It had only been a couple of days though. Emma came in to bring Andon to his tutors and then over to the prestigious preschool that he attended in the afternoons for playtime. Alexander was entering the kitchen right as Andon was getting ready to head into the other room.

"Dad!" Andon rushed to his father.

"Oof! You almost knocked me over son." Picking the boy up, he hugged him.

"Will you be here when I get home Dad?"

"I am not sure if I will be here when you get home Andon, but it won't be long afterwards." He stroked the boy's blond curls. Marveling at how soft his silky hair felt, Alexander realized that was one more thing that the boy got from his mother, beautiful ringlets. Alexander kissed his precious son and sent him off to his professors. "Have a good day Andon. I will see you tonight."

"'Kay Dad!" Andon took for the stairs with his nanny in tow.

Khryssa looked up at her husband with a smile. "He adores you already Alexander."

"I have never felt anything like what I feel for him. It is a strange feeling, but a phenomenal one." He leaned down and kissed Khryssa. "It is very much how I feel about you. It is nothing like I have ever felt before."

Khryssa blushed softly. It caused Alexander to smile once more. He was still able to make his beautiful wife blush. Wondrous.

"Would you like some breakfast Alexander?"

"No thank you. I think I am going to be taking Varney's words to heart."

Sliding out of the chair, Khryssa stood next to him. He noticed the form fit of her black suit. The way the blouse and the jacket fitted over the swell of her breasts and how it showed the curve of her waist to perfection, he felt a stirring deep within.

"What are you thinking?"

"How gorgeous you are. It has been decade that we have been together my love and your beauty has never waned. Instead you grow more beautiful by the day." He did not mention the five years he was gone.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Alexander."

"I don't want to go anywhere, unless you are there by my side."

She kissed him. It was a long and tender kiss. He started to push her back against the table, his hands moving to unbutton the suit jacket. She broke the kiss.

"Enough, I am going to have everyone wondering where I am. I have usually been in the office a couple of hours by now."

"You work too much Khryssa."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

She turned and started walking away. He caught a glimpse of the red soles of her high heels Alexander mused over the thought of having been gone far too long. He caught up with her instantly. Taking her hand with his, they left for the office together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alexander and Khryssa strolled into the large building that was the home of Lucard Industries. Employees and guest alike stopped and stared at the couple as they walked in. No one had seen Alexander for five years. Now, here he was, acting as if he had never left. The couple neither greeted anyone nor returned the stares. Getting into the elevator Khryssa swiped her card that would take them to the top floor.

"Funny, you haven't been here for five years. No one says boo. I go on maternity leave and I get asked for my identification." She shook her head at the absurdity of it.

"I may be a touch more frightening than you are Khryssa. Or it could be that I did enter in with you."

"You make a good point." She took a deep breath. "This is going to be interesting. Are you ready?" The elevator dinged announcing their arrival.

"Yes."

Khryssa stepped out first and walked into the lobby. Upon seeing her employer, Greta turned to greet her. It was just a breath later that she saw Alexander. Greta dropped her coffee in complete surprise.

"Are you okay Greta? Did you burn yourself?" Khryssa's brow creased with concern.

"No Ma'am."

Alexander smiled his most charming smile. "Well it is a red letter day is it not Greta?" He emphasized the r's.

Khryssa looked at Alexander. It was very hard for her not to laugh at his antics.

"It is good to see you again Sir. Welcome back." Greta looked a bit fearful. Dr. Lucard was fairly easy to work for. She was demanding yes, but she was kind and very good to her employees. Mr. Lucard, on the other hand, could be a terror to work for. Greta was able to survive his wrath. She had seen other employees come and go quickly because of his being so difficult to work for.

"Relax Greta; treat this like any other day. Alexander is not back in full force yet. You don't have to worry about him throwing things for at least another week." Khryssa knew her husband's temper all too well when it came to the workplace. There had been several times before Alexander and Khryssa were even married that Great had asked Khryssa if she would please come upstairs and try to calm Mr. Lucard down. It usually worked.

Gazing at his wife with a look of mock anger, Alexander started to laugh. It was a genuinely affectionate laugh at his wife's teasing. Greta thought this was the first time she had ever heard that from him before. Apparently his latest business acquisition went very well.

"Yes Ma'am. Do either of you need anything else?"

"I don't Greta, but thank you." Alexander replied.

Khryssa looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, assemble the directors for a noon meeting if you could. If any of them cannot show, I need to know why."

"Yes Ma'am, right away."

Grabbing a cup of coffee first, and then continuing on into the private office Khryssa felt herself relax for the first time in a very long time in this room. She took the place behind the desk. It felt rather awkward with Alexander taking a chair on the opposite side. Removing the spare laptop from one of the desk drawers, Khryssa logged into it. She then handed it to her husband.

"What is this for?"

"The menial tasks and general information have all been automated. It is easier that way. The proprietary information hasn't been. I know how you feel about technology and your intense distrust of it. This way we can work together and you can see what I have done."

His brow rose upwards. "You have made some significant changes since I have been away."

"Actually I have. Most everyone uses a tablet now instead of handwriting details. There are no more pagers; I replaced them with smart phones. Lucard Industries has become an automated workspace. For the record, those are just a few small things I have done."

Alexander rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't sure if he was going to like this new era of technology. Yes, he was fine with it for manufacturing purposes. In fact, he thought it was for the better. In the personal realm, it seemed excessive. With him being someone that thoroughly enjoyed the excesses that life had to offer it was strange that he felt that way.

Khryssa reached for a small black box that was positioned by her own laptop and clicked a button on it. Faint music was heard throughout the office immediately. Pavarotti was singing Forever.

"Creature comforts my love?"

"Yes, I am so used to working with music in the lab, this helps me concentrate."

For a few hours they discussed what had changed and what had stayed the same. He understood her line of thinking and why Khryssa did what she did. He commented often and questioned many of the procedures that she had changed. Alexander took a multitude of notes, the old fashioned way. He still preferred to use pen and paper. She tucked back a curl, exposing the pale porcelain line of her throat. He felt his hunger stirring and pushed it down, now was not the time.

"Oh. I forgot one thing. You remember the dealings you had with the Tokyo branch years ago?"

"Of course, I could not forget that incident?"

"I went there about six months ago. I let them pick out the interpreter. We sat down and discussed many things on the agenda. It was quite an interesting trip."

"How so?"

"Well, we were correct in surmising that the interpreter was either not taking the nuances correctly or he was lying. It was not just the interpreter that was lying. The CFO and CEO of that branch were telling the interpreter to lie. They were trying to skim off the top. I have to admit, it was pretty impressive what they were doing. They would have gotten away with it to if-"

Alexander felt his anger flare. There was a perceptible shift in his appearance. Khryssa noticed right away that his eyes were no longer blue.

"Alexander, please calm down. I have handled it. The money was returned and the men were arrested for fraud. It is over and done with."

"What did you do?"

"They didn't know that I am fluent in Japanese."

He smiled coldly. He was not sure how many languages Khryssa knew fluently. Alexander knew that it was more than he did. Nodding his head, his eyes bled back to their normal color. "Good. I am proud of you."

Canting her head to the side, she was concerned. "What is wrong Alexander? You do not have many powers during the day. Why did your eyes change color?"

He had not even realized that they did. "I didn't know." He thought about it for a moment. "I am hungry."

"Do you need to feed?"

"I am not sure that I can. It is not normal for a vampire to feed during the day."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you wish to try?"

"Please."

Khryssa came around to the other side of the desk. Removing her suit jacket and hanging it up, the white blouse that she wore clung to her breasts. Alexander pulled her onto his lap. His hands caressed the soft mounds and he started to unbutton her top.

"Alexander, are you amiss in anatomy? My jugular is several inches higher than that."

"I do not wish to spill anything on your clothing my dear."

"Ever thoughtful aren't you?"

"But of course."

Alexander started to kiss and caress her breasts. Working his way upward to her throat, he could feel his need for her growing and it was not merely the desire to feed. It had been five years since he had been with a woman. This woman was the most enticing her had ever known. Soft sounds of pleasure slipped past her lips and his urge grew with each of them. He could feel his fangs extend. It was a peculiar feeling to have in the daytime. Biting her throat, he drank deeply but briefly. The hunger was sated quickly. Licking the wound clean to catch every last droplet, he sat back in the chair.

"Thank you my darling wife. Perhaps I will not be so terrible to deal with the rest of the day. I am not sure what is going on. Under normal circumstances I cannot feed during the daylight hours."

Khryssa felt a touch light headed but rose from his lap anyway. She fixed her clothing. Nodding at what he just told her, she figured a call to was in order. Bending at the waist to smooth her stockings Alexander caught a glimpse of the garter belt she wore.

"Do you always dress like this for the office? Or was this something special for me?"

"I usually dress like this for the office, unless I need to spend time in the lab."

Shaking his head, she would be the ultimate distraction to any man. "I think I preferred it when you wore scrubs around here." He did not like the thought of any other man being able to catch a glimpse such as this one.

"Hopefully that will be arranged quite soon."

"Though around the castle" He let the words trail off.

The intercom beeped and both of their attentions turned.

"Yes Greta?" The Lucards spoke in unison. They smiled at one another. Alexander could feel it; Khryssa had to try to be affectionate and caring. It just was not there.

"It is almost time for the meeting."

"Thank you Greta, we will be in the boardroom right away." Turning to her husband, she spoke. "Ready to rally the troops?"

"Of course my dear, I am always ready to shock and awe."

He put his arm around her and they walked out of the office together.

Stepping into the boardroom first, all eyes turned to Khryssa immediately. The eight directors of the different departments within Lucard Industries were already seated. The entire group was male. They stood when Khryssa entered. It wasn't that Khryssa kept up that tradition of having a completely male staff on purpose; it just turned out that way. Four of the men had been hired since Alexander's disappearance. A couple of the men eyed Khryssa appreciatively, while keeping it discreet at the same time. Alexander waited until the men sat down again before entering.

"Gentlemen, what a pleasure it is to see some of you again. To the newest members of the group, I bid you welcome." Alexander smiled. The ones that had worked with Alexander previously got up to shake their employer's hand. The others reluctantly rose to greet their returning employer.

"Good afternoon. How about we get started?" There was an undercurrent in the air that Khryssa did not like the feel of. Something was amiss. They got started. Alexander was updated upon what was going on with each department. When the meeting was almost over, she understood. The team had divided neatly in half. Alexander had his supporters and so did she. Mentally rolling her eyes at this, it did not matter anyway she thought. Very soon Alexander would be back in charge once again, thank goodness. Once the meeting was over, Khryssa spoke to Alexander quietly.

"I am going to go back to the office. You may wish to get acquainted with everyone."

Alexander nodded. It was a splendid idea. Khryssa bid everyone a good day. She walked out of the room and down the corridor once more. Pausing at Greta's desk to see if anything interesting had happened while she had been tired up, Khryssa asked if there were any messages.

"Yes Ma'am there is quite a few. It seems that with Mr. Lucard returning, even the press has gotten the information. Lucard Industries has not made an official statement yet, of course, everyone is waiting for you to decide what you wish to say."

Khryssa nodded, it was to be expected. "Is there anything else Greta?"

"Mr. Helsing is waiting in your office Ma'am."

That was to be expected as well. Uncle Gustav more than likely knew that Alexander had returned before I did, she thought.

"Thank you Greta." Khryssa walked into the office.

"Hello Uncle Gustav."

Gustav Helsing rose at the sight of his niece. Giving her a hug and looking intently at the younger woman, he then spoke. "Is it true Khrys?"

Taking a seat on the plush leather sofa beside her uncle, she nodded. "Yes Uncle Gustav. Alexander has returned."

"Are you doing alright?" He voiced a bit of his concern.

"I'm-"It was such a force of habit to say fine, she paused and thought for a moment. "I don't know what I am actually. I am very happy he has returned. Andon is beside himself. It is just rather difficult with the vortex of emotions."

Gustav patted her hand and gave Khryssa a gentle smile. "What else Khrys?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she started to speak once again. "I love him Uncle Gustav. There is not another man that could ever replace him. I feel empty though. It is not him, it is me. The strain of lying, running this company, and raising Andon alone I think got to me." Sighing softly she continued. "I have my own fears about this happening again. I trusted Alexander and his words implicitly. I never thought he would have left, even after what happened."

"What did happen between the two of you?" Gustav probed.

She hesitated. If she told her family what happened. Khryssa was not sure what would happen. Instead she told a half-truth on the matter. "He was poisoned Uncle Gustav, he didn't know who he was."

Gustav was shocked. There were very few ways to poison a vampire. Most of the poisons that were used, the ingredients were now extinct. "I see. Do you know by whom?"

Khryssa shook her head; there was no point in telling her uncle about this Gustavo person. Besides she wasn't sure if Uncle Gustav would be angry or if he would applaud the deed. "Sorry, we do not know." Was the lying ever going to stop popped into her mind.

Alexander walked into the office staring at a file in that instant. Looking up expecting to see his wife behind the desk, seeing Khryssa with Helsing instead did not sit well.

"Wellll, if this is not a surprise for such a marvelous day Helsing!"

"I see you have returned Lucard."

"What? No welcoming committee from you and the children, Helsing? I am disappointed."

"Both of you stop it now!" Khryssa growled low at the two men. "I am tired of this. I am so bloody sick and tired at the two of you either being decent to one another one moment and then ready to tear each other's throat out the next. I-"Stopping the train of thought, she closed her mouth. A quick shake of the head and she moved to get something.

"Oh never mind." Grabbing her purse and keys, Khryssa turned and walked out of the office. She did not say anything to Greta, she simply left. Taking one of the Audis that were in the garage for company use, she sped off into the afternoon sunlight.

"Let Alexander and Uncle Gustav fight it out. I am done with this. I am finished. "She spoke out loud to herself. Hitting the accelerator hard, the car was going upwards of 195 km/h. Khryssa handled the speeding car well, she did not pay attention until she had arrived at the castle.

The household staff members were not used to anyone being home at this time during the week. Andon and his nanny Emma were at the day care center by now. Khryssa was always at the office. Having just arrived a few days ago, the master of the house was still a mystery to them. Khryssa stepped into the main hall of her home. Upon hearing the mistress of the house enter; some of the shocked staff went to see what was going on.

"Jocelyn, would you fetch me a cognac and bring it to the sitting room?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"Thank you. Oh is there already a fire prepared in there?"

"Yes Ma'am the fire is tended to around the clock."

"Thank you." Nodding, Khryssa walked through the cavernous castle with heels snapping across the floor. Removing the suit jacket that she wore, she tossed it onto a chair. Sitting down in front of the fire and closing her eyes, Khryssa could feel the pain behind her eyes. A headache was blooming fast.

The drink was brought out to her. Khryssa did not say a word, just taking it from Jocelyn. The serving girl knew well enough to leave Dr. Lucard alone. She had never seen her ever polite employer behave like this before. Khryssa inhaled the scent of the cognac. It was divine. Louis XIII Black Pearl was one of the most expensive and finest cognacs in the world. Taking a small sip, the beautiful blend of floral notes and a tantalizing array of spices were a delight. Khryssa had never been one to imbibe with alcohol. She savored each small sip, making the drink last. Picking up her cell phone and scrolling through the address book. Finding what she wanted, Mosconi. A call was placed to the delightful Italian restaurant in Luxembourg City. Hating to use her name to get anything, she did it anyway. The name Khryssa Lucard was recognizable across the continent. Here in Luxembourg, it meant even more. A late dinner was booked. It would be after Andon had already been put down for the night. Tossing the rest of the drink into the fire, she did not even turn when the crystal shattered. Making one more phone call, she spoke to her assistant.

"Greta I need you to do something for me. I need you to give a note to Alexander."

"Yes Ma'am. What would you like me to tell him?"

"Tell him he needs to return home by six. Dinner will be prepared for Andon already. Andon needs to be in bed with a story at 7:30pm. The lights need to be out no later than 7:45. He should meet me at Mosconi in Luxembourg City at 9:30."

"Is that everything Ma'am?"

"Yes, and thank you Greta."

"Of course Dr. Lucard. I will give Mr. Lucard the message right away."

"Enjoy the rest of your day Greta."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you."

Greta went into the private office to deliver the note. "Mr. Lucard, Dr. Lucard just phoned and wanted you to have this message."

"Why did you not patch the call through?"

"She just wished for the note to be brought to you Sir."

Alexander nodded sharply. "Very well, thank you Greta."

He read the note quickly and frowned. "What on earth is she doing now?" The words were spoken to himself, as Greta had already left. Crumbling the note up and tossing it in the nearest bin, Alexander tried calling his wife. There was no answer on her cell phone, so he tried the home line. He got one of the servants. Asking where his wife was, Alexander got a bewildered reply.

"She left just a few minutes ago Sir. I am not sure where she was going."

"Did the driver take her?"

"No Sir."

A curt thank you ended the call. Alexander threw the phone across the office, ripping it out of the wall. He was not sure why he was so angry at his wife. He just had a feeling that this was the beginning of the end. Greta came running into the office after hearing the loud clatter.

"Mr. Lucard is something the matter?"

Alexander looked across the room to the shattered phone. "Everything is fine Greta. Have someone come up and replace the phone. I am leaving."

"Yes Sir." Glancing over to the mess that was created by Alexander, all she could think of was that Dr. Lucard was incorrect about nothing being thrown for at least a week.

Returning to the castle, Alexander calmed down some by spending time with his son. The evening passed quickly, thankfully. After putting Andon to bed, Alexander dressed for the night. He donned a summer weight tuxedo. Retrieving and putting on a pair of cufflinks that had been given to him by Khryssa. His fingers stroked over the platinum cufflinks. They bore the Lucard Industries crest along with the letters AKA on them, Alexander, Khryssa, and Andon.

They had been given to him shortly before Khryssa had given birth to their son. Still fingering the cool platinum, he wondered what news she was going to give him. He assumed it was papers for their divorce. Alexander looked out of his dressing chambers window. Sadness pulled at his heart. He did not want to let her go.

He left the room and went to the waiting car outside. The trip would take approximately an hour. He paused in the great hallway that lead to the outside. Alexander considered traveling by his abilities. With a shake of the head he headed out to the car. The drive would give him a chance to think.

Khryssa stood in the Cristal Suite at Le Place De'Armes. It was a lovely hotel, one of the finest in Luxembourg City. That was not the reason she chose it, it was rather that the staff here were discreet. Putting the finishing touches on her appearance and then taking the time to fasten on a pair of five carat diamond earrings. The solitaires that had been her last birthday gift before Alexander disappeared. She looked in the mirror. It was strange; she did not quite recognize herself. Long curls had been straightened. Her hair appeared quite a bit longer without the ringlets; it flowed downwards like a ripple of silk. Make-up was expertly applied. Dark eyes were decorated lightly with pale shadows. There was not a hint of blush; the only color was the dark wine red of her lipstick. Khryssa had started to put on the pearls that Alexander had given her. The two red rubies that looked like a bite would have set off her skin perfectly. Deciding against it, she wanted her throat bare. The dress was black and cut to below the sternum in a long V. The soft silk cupped the round fullness of her breasts and exposed them just a hint too much. The back was bared nearly completely. Khryssa had started to put on a garter belt with silk stockings but decided against that as well. The bareness of her legs was apparent with the slits on either side of the dress drawing up to the thighs from the hemline that hit nearly to the floor. Slipping her feet into the black heels, the red soles flashed with every step. Picking up the small clutch she carried, the room was warm, ready and inviting. Nodding with approval she went to meet the waiting cab.

Alexander arrived at the restaurant at exactly 9:30. Going inside, he was informed that Dr. Lucard had not arrived yet. He felt his skin prickle. He hated it when people were late. Did she do this just to annoy him? Taken to a small room off to the side, he noticed that theirs was the only table in the room. What the hell was she up to? Taking a seat, and drumming his fingers on the table, he was agitated.

The door opened to the room just after Alexander had taken his seat. He stood out of reflex. Khryssa walked in. The dress left little to the imagination. It appeared to have been made for her and her alone. Black against the pale porcelain of her skin made Alexander smile. Her hair was like silk, he had never seen her with it straightened before. He was reminded of the torch singers of the thirties and forties from the twentieth century.

"Hello Alexander." She did not come any closer.

"Khryssa, you look magnificent." He was breathing her scent in and tasting it upon his tongue. There was never anything that tasted like her. She was divine.

She smiled and tipped her head gently. "Thank you. You look delectable as always Alexander." Khryssa strolled over to her husband. It was a slow snake-hipped walk. Long legs flashed from the slits in the dress drawing Alexander's eyes to the beautiful creature before him.

"What is the meaning of all of this Khryssa?"

Pausing right before him, she smiled a sly smile. Leaning in, her red wine lips pressed to his, gently. "I am not allowed to take my husband out to dinner?"

"I-"Khryssa cut him off with a press of a perfectly manicured finger to his lips. Her eyes raised, dark and wide to meet his sky blue gaze. He could not resist. Alexander put his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him. He was not delicate about it either. The sweet soft cry of pure unadulterated pleasure swept past her lips. It was a sound he knew so well and had not heard in far too long.

Khryssa did not flinch nor stiffen in his grasp for the first time in what seemed to him to be an eternity. He groaned with need. He wanted nothing more to take her right then and now. Alexander wanted his wife to whisper his name and plead with him for more. Whisper his name she did. Soft lips traced around the shell of his ear with slow seduction.

"I belong to you Alexander. I am wholly and fully your wife. I will never belong to another man, ever. Never forget that and never think otherwise."

"I thought you were going to ask for a divorce." His voice betrayed the hurt that had lingered there all day.

"No my love, I love you and there is nothing that could ever change that." Her hand reached upwards to caress his thick blond locks.

"Let's go home Khryssa, I cannot take this."

"Dinner is that difficult for you tonight?" She laughed softly in his ear. It was a rich seductive sound.

"Yes. I need you. I need you bared to me and in my arms." Alexander shook slightly; the need for her was too great. His body ached for her touch.

"We do not need to go home tonight my wonderful husband." She gave him a feline smile. "I have a hotel reserved for us."

"How did you do all of this at the last minute?"

"Besides being married to the man I love, there are other high points of having the last name of Lucard."

Alexander laughed softly. He was unable to restrain the smile. He had thought she wanted a divorce. He had thought she was leaving him forever. The fear that he had held all day turned into potent desire. Bending down and sweeping his arm beneath the backs of Khryssa's thighs. Pausing only to drop ten thousand euros onto the table, he held her up in his arms and walked out to the car.

In the car, Alexander pulled Khryssa onto his lap. His blue eyes lit with passion. "Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service."

"Shakespeare's The Tempest, I am honored Alexander."

"I would give my life for you Khryssa Lucard."

She kissed him. Lips warm on his; biting down on the curve of his lower lip she teased the bite with the tip of her tongue. He drew the fabric of her dress apart at the channel between her breasts. His hands cupping the soft mounds of flesh and squeezing, Alexander wanted to take her right now in the back of the chauffeured car. When the car pulled to a stop, they were still lost in each other's touch. It was not until the driver made a noise that they withdrew.

"Shall we go inside?" Alexander whispered against his wife's throat.

"Please?" It was more of a whimper than anything else.

Righting the top of her dress, he allowed his fingers to linger there. They stepped out of the car and moved quickly into the hotel. It was opulent inside. The elevator seemed to take forever to come and even longer to take them up to their suite.

Alexander pushed Khryssa into the wall of the elevator. Allowing her bottom to rest against the rail, he moved between her knees. Wrapping her long bare legs around him, she only let go when the elevator dinged their arrival. He had to chuckle when she began to blush.

They took no time getting out of the elevator. The suite's door was right there, unlocking the door, Khryssa pushed Alexander inside. He tore at the dress with his hands. The silk gave a satisfying ripping sound and fell to the floor. The strands of silk that made up her panties nearly disintegrated in his hands. Groaning low, he dipped his head. Tracing across her bare skin with his lips, he could not believe the way she made him feel.

Gasping for a breath while helping her with the removal of his clothing, Alexander spoke. "You have bewitched me woman."

Her laugh was musical and light. He noticed she still had those shoes on. The red soles flashed when she walked to the bed. What was it about those damned shoes, he thought. Khryssa sank back on to the bed. Her hands extended, thighs parted and reached for him. He paused, taking the shoes off of her and kissing the sole of each foot. He worked his way up her body. No part of her was neglected. Her beautiful painted lips were left for last. Kissing his wife with a passion that he did not even know was possible, Alexander pressed her down into the sheets.

They touched and talked. They made exquisite love. He showed her with his body how much he loved her. She did the same to him. It went on through the night. Then as dawn was a few moments away from pushing past the horizon, he spoke gently to her.

"Allow me to drink of you my darling?"

"Yes Alexander. There is no need to ask. I am your's. All of me is for you alone."

Alexander let him so go in the moment. The crash of pleasure roared in his ears. It hit its crescendo when his fangs broke through her flesh and the sweet wine of her blood filled his senses. Khryssa moved beneath him falling into place with his body. She called out his name as dawn rushed over the horizon and he retreated from her throat. Looking into each other's eyes, the both smiled a gentle smile of pleasure. He kissed her once again.

"You are the love of my eternity Khryssa Lucard."

"You are my eternity Alexander. I love you."

It was then and only then that they fell into the rhythm of sleep. Alexander woke hours later. It was still morning, but late morning. He looked around for Khryssa. Startled that she was not next to him, he got out of bed to look around. He found the door to the veranda open and sunlight streaming in. Grabbing a robe he went out to see.

Sipping a cup of coffee, dressed only in his shirt from last night, her long legs rested on the railing. Looking up, she beamed at her husband. "Good morning Sweetheart."

Alexander leaned down, kissed the top of her head and gave the ponytail she wore a slight tug.

"I was worried when you weren't still in bed next to me."

She moved over on the large lounge and offered him a place next to her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just woke before you did and you looked so peaceful. I did not wish to wake you."

"Is everything okay between us now Khryssa?" He was very serious.

She stroked his cheek; there was a light brush of blond stubble there. It always made her smile to feel it. It made him seem more human. "Yes Alexander. It is." Setting the mug of coffee down, she reached for him. "I love you Alexander. I was hurt when you left. When you came back I wasn't letting go of that hurt. I had to do something. Seducing you seemed like the right idea."

"I never met to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. I thought that with my leaving you would be safe and I was wrong. You are my world. I would give up all of our riches. I would give up my immortal life. I would give up everything that I have ever had just to make you smile. I am so sorry my darling." He meant every word of it.

"I know. I just needed to feel it again. When I got so angry with you and Uncle Gustav in the office, well I knew we could not continue this way."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Everywhere Alexander. Everywhere." She kissed him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alexander and Khryssa were heading back to Lucard Industries. They both were still basking in the afterglow of the night before. Curled beneath his arm, Khryssa turned the conversation to work.

"We have a four o'clock with Gabriel Gustavo Sweetheart. Do you have any idea how you wish to handle this?"

Alexander ran his fingers through her hair. He was silent for a bit, considering the options. "You do know that he is a vampire do you not?"

There was a look of surprise writ on her face. "No, I did not. I have yet to meet the man." More than likely Khryssa would have been able to feel that he was a vampire.

"Yes, he is older than I am as a matter of fact."

"Would you like to take the meeting alone then?" Khryssa knew that Alexander did not like her to be around any vampire, save for him and Gabor Varney.

Shaking his head, Alexander replied. "No. He is expecting you. We shall give him that expectation then. I will be nearby and I believe I shall surprise him. I do not think he knows of my return. I assume this will be an offer of a merger or to try and lure you to him." He said thoughtfully. "It is known that you are not a vampire. You appear in print and in live press conferences too often for you to be one of us. His expectations will be to charm you I believe."

"Oh lovely."

"It will be a non-issue my love. Do not worry."

The Maybach pulled into the front drive of Lucard Industries. Alexander stepped out and offered his beloved a hand. Sliding out of the car, Alexander pulled Khryssa to him. Enveloping her in his arms, he kissed her tenderly. His voice was barely a whisper.

"I will let no harm come to you Khryssa. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Her reply was equally as soft.

Alexander kissed her one more time before ushering them both inside the building. They stepped through the security checkpoint without a problem. In the elevator, he eyed Khryssa's wardrobe choice. She had packed clothing to include business wear for the both of them. The short skirt rode up her thighs while the blouse and jacket showed every curve to perfection. He knew what lay beneath the clothing. He thought briefly about kissing the bare part of her thigh where silk stockings met with the garter belt. She was beyond beautiful.

"I really believe that you need to wear scrubs again my darling."

Khryssa made an exasperated sound. "Then I need to be back in my own department."

"I am not sure I am willing to let you leave my side yet."

She laughed softly. "I would only be a few floors below you Alexander."

"I rather like you below me." He smiled at her lasciviously.

Shaking her head, Khryssa smiled up at him. "You are insatiable."

"When it comes to you Khryssa, yes I am."

The elevator dinged their arrival to the private office. Pausing to speak with Greta for today's update, Khryssa looked to Alexander. "Where will you be hiding?"

"The lounge, I am going to try and figure out this coffee fascination that you have."

With a shake of her head Khryssa kissed him. "I shall see you soon then."

As Alexander walked away, she watched him with a look of adoration. Turning back to Greta, she spoke once more. "Greta, I am expecting Mr. Gabriel Gustavo in just a little while. Please do not let him know of Alexander's return. We would like that to be a surprise."

"Yes Ma'am. I will keep the floor clear of anyone that might say something as well."

"Thank you Greta."

"Dr. Lucard? If I may say something, you look the happiest I have seen you in a very long time."

Khryssa blushed. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "Thank you. I am happy. He is a good man. I know Alexander is temperamental around here. You and the others do not see the loving husband and father that I do very often." She smiled gently. "I have heard the voices of pity for me having to deal with him at home. It is quite comical at times because you all do not see him the way I do Greta."

"When he is with you Ma'am we see it. It is very obvious how he feels about you."

"Do you have anything else for me?"

"Just this Dr. Lucard." Greta handed her employer a thick packet of papers.

"Rapturous joy."

Greta smiled at her boss as Khryssa walked into the office.

Tossing the paperwork on her desk, Khryssa removed the jacket and sat down. Going through the facts and figures of a report, she noticed that something was off. Making a quick call down to the lab she questioned the missing hydrogen on a carbon string. It was a clerical error. Breathing a sigh of relief it wasn't anything more important, she went back to work. The intercom dinged a little while later.

"Dr. Lucard? Mr. Gabriel Gustavo is here to see you."

"Thank you Greta, please send him in."

Gabriel Gustavo walked into the spacious office that Khryssa occupied alone at the moment.

Standing when he entered, Khryssa offered a hand. "Good afternoon Mr. Gustavo. Allow me to welcome you to Lucard Industries. I am Khryssa Lucard."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lucard." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand with gentle warmth, he smiled at the woman before him. "I was not expecting such a beautiful woman to run such a versatile corporation as this."

"You flatter me Mr. Gustavo."

"Gabriel please."

"Gabriel, by all means call me Khryssa. Won't you have a seat?"

He sat down in the chair directly across from her desk. Khryssa took her seat as well. Glancing to the man, she was surprised he did not give off the vampire vibe. She knew there was something different about him, but that was all. Inspecting him, she noted that he was only about her height, which for a man would be considered average. He was rather handsome. Dark and swarthy with intense eyes and a broad smile, she could appreciate that in a man. He was not anywhere in Alexander's league, she thought.

They started a lengthy discourse on some of Lucard Industries holdings in South America, specifically in the department of iron ore. Khryssa listened intently. Nodding when appropriate, she was waiting for the shoe to drop. It soon happened.

"I wish to offer a merger with Lucard Industries iron ore holdings Khryssa."

"I am sorry Gabriel that was my husband's pet project. I could not agree to a merger or even a sell out without his knowledge."

"With Alexander Lucard missing, I would think that the offer would become more palatable."

"What gives you the idea he is missing Gabriel?"

"It is well known that Lucard has not been seen in over five years my dear Khryssa. He left you alone to run the company. You had sold your own company to him in order to stay out of the business world."

Gabriel Gustavo rose from his seat and moved with vampire swiftness over to the side of the desk that Khryssa was seated at. His powers were diminished during the day, but that certain power stayed intact. Running his fingertip along Khryssa's throat he smiled.

"You would do well under my care my dear. After all I am not any different than your dear absent husband" The smile was wolfish.

She did not flinch. While the words were spoken with a mild tone, the hint of anger beneath was evident. "I am not your anything Mr. Gustavo."

Alexander took that as an opportunity to stroll into the office. "Khryssa is correct Gustavo; she is, after all, mine." His eyes burned with a dangerous light. "Do you not remember your priestly commandments? Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife."

Gabriel Gustavo stepped away from Khryssa and turned to the voice. "Well Dracula apparently you are not missing. Besides it has been many centuries since I was a priest."

"Apparently the learning did not stay with you." Alexander replied dryly.

He moved swiftly and grabbed the other man by the collar of his suit, lifting the vampire from the floor. "Tell me why I should not kill you now."

Gustavo smiled at Alexander. "I would advise you to unhand me Dracula. You would not wish for anything to happen to your pretty little wife now would you?"

"When you are reduced to a pile of ashes, it would be rather difficult for you to do anything."

"You do not think that my children would not avenge my death?"

"They could try." Alexander's voice burned with anger. Even Khryssa flinched at the sound of it. Slowly he lowered the other vampire back to the ground.

"I was afraid that this would be the case Dracula. I had a feeling that you would not leave the beautiful Mrs. Dracula alone with me. So I took a few precautions. Right now your company in Brazil is being threatened with nationalization. I will call off the dogs if you permit your wife to go with me."

Alexander laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. "You think I would let something as insignificant as that pocket change of a company be party into turning my Khryssa over to you? You must be joking."

"Oh I have taken other precautions as well. You see Dracula, not only am I threatening your company, right now four of my children are sitting with your child right now. I believe the boy appears to be human. It would take nothing at all to snap his neck."

Khryssa leaped up and drove her fist into the vampire's nose. The sound of crunching bone nearly echoed in the office at the force. "Do not threaten my son!"

"Then you must come with me. When you are safely in my grasp, your child will be left exactly as he was." Gustavo smiled through the dripping blood from his nose. Raising his hands, he pushed it back into place. It had already started to heal.

"Why are you doing this Gustavo? What is it that you want?"

"Why? Because I can do this Dracula. I have heard the stories of your wife. How sweet her blood is. How it is nothing like anyone has ever tasted. Her brilliance is legendary. Besides, Khryssa's beauty is evident to why any man, human or vampire, would want her."

"I will go with you." Khryssa stated abruptly.

"No you will not Khryssa."

"Our son Alexander, please."

"He will kill him anyway Khryssa."

"Oh I may not remember all of my commandments Dracula, but I am a man of my word."

"I will not leave until Alexander is with my son and they are both safe."

Gabriel Gustavo considered this option and nodded. "Go to your son Dracula. When I have word from my children, I shall leave with your wife on my arm."

"Khryssa." There was a silent plea in the single word. He could not lose her. He had just gotten her back.

"Go Alexander. Protect him. I will be fine." There was determination in her voice. It was much more than she actually felt.

He choked out the words. "I love you Khryssa Lucard."

"I love you too Alexander." With all of my heart she added silently.

"Enough of this, if you are going to go, then leave now Dracula." Gustavo then spat out the words with extreme irritation.

In the blink of an eye, Alexander was gone out the door. Gustavo stroked Khryssa's neck smiling at her. "We shall dine together tonight. Dinner will be on you Khryssa."

Not saying a word, she felt the shiver race up and down her spine. Feeling like she needed to vomit, Khryssa sat down. It took perhaps fifteen minutes, and Alexander called. The very same moment Gustavo's phone rang with word from one of his children. She could hear the conversation and chose to ignore it as best she could.

"I have Andon. We are at the castle. They cannot get to him here."

Khryssa felt the tears hit her cheeks. Like raindrops in winter, the tears left her cold. "I love you Alexander. Please take care of our son."

"Do not worry my darling. I will be coming for you immediately."

Khryssa tapped the disconnect button on the cell phone.

"Shall we my beauty?"

"I am not your anything."

"You will be soon."

Gustavo slid his arm through Khryssa's and escorted her out of the building. His smile was smug. He had left with the prize that he came for.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They drove for a little over two hours. One of Gustavo's vampires was at the wheel of the luxury vehicle. Khryssa sat in the back of the car with Gabriel Gustavo. Gabriel tucked a curl back behind her ear and spoke in a low tone.

"You are very beautiful Khryssa. I think you will be a fine addition to my family. I will gift you with the joy of immortality soon. Perhaps I shall even make you my wife."

She gave the vampire a look of distaste. "I will never be your anything. If you remember correctly I am already married." The words dripped from her lips like acid.

"If you wish for the survival of your husband and child dear Khryssa, you will be everything that I ask of you."

Turning violently in the seat Khryssa slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Gabriel caught her wrist and brought it to his lips. Kissing the delicate pulse point, he smiled.

"I had heard that you are a quite the willful one. It will be my pleasure to tame you."

Pulling her wrist free from his grip, he did not attempt to stop her. Khryssa turned away and watched the passing scenery outside the window. Gabriel continued to touch her. Short strokes started along the nape of her neck, only to trail his fingertips down her spine.

"Don't."

"When you finally realize that you belong to me now, you will welcome these gestures of affection."

"Somehow I truly doubt it."

"Jacques, take us to A La Morte Subite. I believe that our lovely companion needs a drink to settle her nerves and a bite to eat." He emphasized bite.

"Yes Father."

Khryssa frowned at the name of the restaurant. Sudden Death. How apropos, I wonder if I could be lucky enough to achieve such a thing as a sudden death, she thought. The other vampire calling his creator 'father' was enough to make her visibly shudder.

"I am not hungry." In truth it was more than not being hungry, she felt ill.

"You must eat my beautiful bride to be. You need to keep up your strength for me."

Khryssa said nothing. Anything she possibly could say would require him to comment. The last thing she wanted was to start a dialogue with this man. They were entering the city. Her gaze turned questioning, then she realized where they were at. Brussels. The ride must have taken about two and a half hours then. Oh Alexander! I am sorry. I am so very sorry. Khryssa apologized to her husband over and over again silently.

The car came to a stop and Gabriel paused to help her out. Noting that this was not a restaurant, but rather a pub, she gave the man props. Alexander would have done the same thing, if he decided to be in public. It is in the evening, people have been drinking for a while. If I start a ruckus the patrons would be easier to make suggestions to and slower to respond. It is a win-win situation for him, she thought. Khryssa knew she could not out run them. She also realized if she did anything out of the ordinary that there was a chance that Alexander and Andon could be harmed. She wasn't willing to take the risk. Gabriel's hands fluttered across her full breasts. Raising her head, she gave him a murderous look. He paused to unbutton a few buttons on the white raw silk blouse. Parting the material with fingertips, he exposed far too much of her cleavage.

"Much better Khryssa, I can feast my eyes upon you before you succumb to my touch. Shall we?" He offered an arm to her.

"If I refuse?"

"I will make it just that more difficult for you. And smile Khryssa; let's not have you looking like a prisoner."

Reluctantly she took his arm. It was all she could do not to dig her nails into his bicep. Schooling her face into a neutral expression, they strolled into the bar with Jacques following close behind.

Alexander did the only thing that he could think of; he went to the House of Helsing. Holding his sleeping son protectively, he knocked on the door. Max answered the door. Seeing the vampire standing on the doorstep, he looked completely surprised.

"UNCLE GUSTAV!" Max yelled for his uncle.

Gustav Helsing came down the steps at a hurried pace. "What is it Maximillian?" Stepping towards the door he saw that it was Lucard. "What are you doing here Lucard?"Gustav was still angered by his disappearance and how he had left Khryssa alone.

Holding Andon against his shoulder, Alexander appeared out of sorts. "Helsing please, may I come in?"

Gustav knew that Lucard could just enter if he wished. The vampire had been invited in with Khryssa ages ago. He had never seen Lucard look so agitated. Gustav's curiosity piqued. Stepping to the side and pulling Max with him, Gustav queried. "What has happened?"

Alexander swept past the man and the boy and into the parlor. Laying the sleeping Andon down, he turned to speak. "Can you get in touch with Christopher or Sophie? I need someone to watch my son. They need to be-"He paused, searching for the word. "knowledgeable."

Gustav was puzzled. What was Dracula asking of this family. He had already taken so much from them. "Max, take Andon into the other room and keep an eye on him. Lucard and I need to speak privately."

"I know you do not believe me Helsing." Alexander began to pace. His normally stoic appearance was crumbling. "I love Khryssa. I have told you before, that I would give up my immortality to spend just one more day with her. Thus far, she has no desire to become like me. I have not even broached the subject. Nor will I. I want her to be happy. I need her more than I need anything else in this world." The words poured quickly from Alexander's lips. He spoke with a rushed, angry pace.

"What is this all about Lucard?"

"Khryssa has been taken from me. She went willingly in order to protect our son. It is Gabriel Gustavo that has taken her. I know they are not that far. I can feel her vibrancy rush over my skin. I cannot do this alone. Helsing, I need your help."

"YOU LET HER BE KIDNAPPED?" Gustav exploded at the vampire. "How could you?" He spat. "How could you do this to her? She trusted you Lucard!"

"Gustavo had his people take Andon hostage. They would have killed our son if Khryssa did not go with him. She went with him while I got our son back."

Gustav Helsing began packing a bag of his vampire killing tools. Throwing the bag on his desk, he picked up the phone. Dialing the older children's number, he got Sophie.

"Uncle Gustav what a surprise! Have dinner plans changed for this weekend?"

"I need you and Christopher to come over right away Sophie. This is important."

"What is wrong Uncle Gustav?"

"I rather not say over the phone, just please hurry"

"Yes Uncle Gustav, we will be there shortly."

Hanging up, Gustav checked on Max and then turned to his vampiric guest. "What do you have in mind Lucard?"

"There will be many deaths tonight." Alexander's eyes blazed with an intense hatred. "Then I will take my wife and son home."

Right as he had spoken Chris and Sophie walked in the door.

"Holy shit! What is Lucard doing here?" Chris exclaimed in surprise.

Gustav turned to his nephew and spoke quietly. "Christopher, Sophie something has happened. Khryssa is in grave danger. I need the two of you along with Max to stay here and keep an eye on Andon. Do not let anyone into the house unless it is me or Lucard. Do not extend an invitation to anyone at all, including us. Do you understand?"

The pair spoke in unison. "Yes Uncle Gustav!"

"Let's go Lucard; we have to get my niece back." Gustav started for the door with Alexander Lucard at his heels. They left together, quickly.

"You are not making me very happy my dear." Gabriel Gustavo spoke with a low growl to his captive.

"It is not my job to make you happy." Khryssa growled right back at him.

"It is now. You did not touch your dinner sweet Khryssa. How are you going to sustain yourself with my appetite?"

Turning her head, Khryssa's dark eyes narrowed down to slits at the sight of the man. Her lips curled into some semblance of a smile. "I would rather die."

Pretending to be obedient, she picked up her water glass and took a sip. Slamming the glass down onto the table it shattered in her hand. The glass shards cut the palm of her hand. Squeezing her hand into a fist she let the blood drip onto the tabletop.

"That could be arranged my dear." He glared at Khryssa with anger and desire. The scent of her blood was incredible. He ran a finger across her bleeding hand. Drawing the finger to his lips, he tasted the sweet wine of her blood. Gabriel whispered softly in Khryssa's ear. "You are delicious." Clapping his hands together, he spoke once more. "Let us go. We shall be staying at my private quarters for the night. Tomorrow we will be returning to Brazil." Snapping off something in Portuguese to Jacques, he rose from his chair.

Khryssa knew enough Portuguese to understand what he said. It was just an order to bring the car around. Gabriel slipped his arm through his captive's; escorting her out of the bar. She left a trail of blood in her wake. It was a rash idea to do that. She hoped that with the scent of her blood on the wind it might draw Alexander to her just that much quicker. The drive took perhaps twenty minutes. They were maybe 10 km outside of Brussels. Arriving at the Villa Beethoven, Khryssa was escorted by several of Gabriel Gustavo's men.

"Good god! Give me room please; you are all making me claustrophobic!" She shouted at her captors.

Gabriel nodded, allowing the men to pull back slightly. "I believe that will be your last outburst Khryssa." He scolded her.

"Hmpf." Was her only reply.

Upon entering the villa, the group of men left her alone with Gabriel. It was he that led her into a bedroom. "This shall be your room for the night Khryssa. Perhaps if you show some more appreciation, it shall be our room."

"Don't count on it." Her voice was frosty.

"Then it shall become the room of your demise." He moved closer to her. Lips pressing to her sweet ones, Gabriel kissed her with determination. Khryssa did not respond. Her first instinct was to sink her teeth into his flesh. Because of Alexander, she knew better. She did not want this man's blood in her mouth. Ever. So she stood there, immobile.

"You are a determined woman Khryssa Lucard. Dracula was a lucky man. Alas, his loss is my gain." Gabriel traced a nail down between her breasts. Stopping when it hit the first fastened button, he pressed downwards to snap the remaining buttons away. His hands travelled across her warm skin. Caressing every inch that he could reach, Gabriel's hands circled her waist.

"You are going to force your will upon me Gustavo?"

He purred in her ear, tasting the soft curve with his lips. Trying to whisper into her mind and bring her to him by planting thoughts of desire there, Gabriel pulled back when he realized it was not working. He was not pleased with this new finding. "What has Dracula done to you my beautiful Khryssa? You are not taking my suggestions."

"He has done nothing to me. Perhaps I am just simply too intelligent for your mind games?" She smirked.

Gabriel backhanded her. Khryssa's head swung to the side violently. She could taste her own blood. "You shall never speak to me in such a tone!" He growled at her.

"Get used to it Gustavo." She turned to walk away.

He grabbed in an instant. Swinging her back around to face him, Gabriel ripped apart the remaining clothing with his bare hands. He left her standing there in just the scanty underthings that she had put on after the night of romance with Alexander. Khryssa made no move to cover up. She simply stared at the vampire. Fury had left her cold.

"You will do well to remember your station Khryssa."

"My station?" She laughed bitterly. "I am the wife of Dracula; you, Gabriel Gustavo, are beneath my station." She was baiting him, on purpose. The more time that passed the better. If she was lucky, Alexander had the time to secure Andon and try to find her.

Gabriel backhanded her again. This time it was much harder. Khryssa was seeing stars flash before her eyes. He pushed her back against the dresser. His body forcing her legs apart. She struggled with the vampire. Trying to close her thighs and keep him away, Gabriel Gustavo just forced himself closer to her.

"That is much better. You should learn to cooperate with me. Especially since this is your last night on earth as human" With that, he turned and left the room. The door was locked with his departure.

Rubbing her jaw, Khryssa scowled. Pushing back from the desk, she went to the shower room. She was searching for something to cover up with. No robe, not that it surprised her, but there were not even a single towel that could be used. Damnit, she cursed to herself. Combing every inch of the room and checking the windows, Khryssa looked for a way out. There wasn't any. Taking a seat at a small service desk, Khryssa drew her knees to her chest. Looking out the window, she wondered what was going to happen next.

Time passed slowly. With the unrest that filled her mind, she was unable to gauge how long had passed. The door clicked and then opened. Gabriel walked into the room looking well rested and well fed. He wore nothing but a black robe and a smile. "Good evening again my pet."

Pet? Khryssa gave him a hateful stare. How demeaning she thought. Once more, she spoke not a word. Turning back to the window to stare out into the night and ignoring the vampire in the room. Gabriel approached her. His fingers lifted to tangle in her curling locks. His lips hovered near the delicate line of Khryssa's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how your scent tantalizes our kind? Do you have any idea what you do to us? You are unique Khryssa Lucard. No wonder Dracula chose you for his own. You are more fragrant than the finest of Parisian perfumes. I cannot wait to feast upon your blood and your body."

"You swear upon your immortality Gabriel, if I surrender to you that you will leave my husband and my child alone? You will not allow anything or anyone to harm them?"

Gabriel kissed her skin. His lips lingered so very close to Khryssa porcelain throat. His hands captured the gentle curve of her shoulders and drew her near. "I swear upon my immortality. 'Tis an interesting choice of words my pet, you know the immortal have nothing they value more than their immortality."

She knew that was not true. "Just do what you wish as long as you leave them alone."

Gabriel smiled. It would have appeared tender if Khryssa did not know the intent beneath it. Taking her hand, he led her over to the bed. Khryssa was laid down gently, with much care. She could feel Alexander nearby. It wasn't near enough. Tears began sliding down her cheeks, spilling onto her throat. She said not a word when Gabriel climbed into the vast bed and began kissing her. She did not respond at all. In her heart she was already dead.

"You are quite unresponsive my cherished pet."

Cherished now? Disgusting. "That was never part of our agreement."

He laughed. "You are correct, perhaps you will join me in my desire soon enough."

Gabriel pressed is weight upon her. Turning her head to the side, the tears kept coming soundlessly. Oh Alexander! Please know I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. Don't let Andon forget that he had a mother than loved him. Don't you forget how much I love you either. I am your's for eternity and even longer. The final word of her thoughts she felt fangs pierce her throat. Blood spilled messily down her skin. The room began to dim and Khryssa felt her heart rate decreasing.

Alexander was close. So very close. Less than a kilometer from where his wife lay dying. He turned to his arch nemesis and spoke with awe. "She reached out to me. I know where Khryssa is." He was in shock. Telepathy did not work well with her, due to the unusual circumstances of her birth. He heard every word and felt her faltering heartbeat. Giving Gustav a quick guide to get him there, Alexander disappeared into the night.

Since the villa was not a private residence, there were no restrictions for Alexander to enter. He smiled with contempt. He thought that Gabriel Gustavo was a fool. Alexander took into consideration that this was possibly a trap. He did not care.

Upon entering the property Alexander slaughtered seven of the vampires that Gustavo had purposely left in case of his arrival. It was not a fair a fight. His rage was so great that the deaths of the other vampires did not even give pause to his steps. Alexander ripped the door away from its hinges. Two female vampires were stationed by the door. The women did not even see him enter before they spilled into piles of ash. Checking the rooms, he finally found the one with his beloved. Gustavo was across her, taking his fill of her blood. Wrenching the other vampire off of Khryssa, he spoke to the man.

"Never before will having killed someone given me so much pleasure Gustavo." Looking up at Gabriel Gustavo hanging in his hand, Alexander ripped the head off of the vampire first. He immediately plunged the stake into the other vampire's chest. This little act was the ultimate in cruel. It allowed his enemy to see themselves being destroyed. The shriek of a dying vampire as old as Gustavo was filled the air. Alexander tossed the body away before it could even turn to ash. He dropped to his knees at the side of the bed. At first he thought his wife was dead, and then the nearly silent heartbeat came into focus.

He could sense the vampires that had once been of Gustavo's family dying. He suspected that Helsing made his arrival. Pulling Khryssa into his arms and down onto the floor, Alexander bit through his own wrist. Trying to feed his beloved wife enough of his blood so that she would survive, he saw her looking at him.

Khryssa did not move nor could she speak. Her lips formed the words "I love you."

Alexander felt her heartbeat stop. There was a final shudder and she stilled altogether. She was gone.

Alexander screamed out his pain and fury into the night and pulled the body of Khryssa to his chest. Gustav came running into the room with the scream and looked down at his niece.

"Is she-?"

Alexander Lucard rose from the floor. He held Khryssa's body in his arms, where it hung limply. Walking out into the night with his beloved, he paid no attention to the grieving man he was leaving behind.

-Fini-


End file.
